The man at number 24
by perfectpureblood
Summary: What happens when McKinley's new football coach takes a 'special interest' in Kurt and starts giving him some unwanted attention? When he later fosters both Kurt and Finn after their parents are involved in an accident how will Kurt cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The man at number 24  
><strong>Author:<strong> perfectpureblood**  
>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Finn friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Purely for the subject matter)

**Warnings: **Mentions of physical, mental and sexual abuse of those underage by an adult. Paedophilia. Dark but **not** graphic.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up to 'Born this way'.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt had always thought that no one noticed him, that he was Mr. Cellophane, that people 'looked right through him'. Turns out more people noticed him then he thought; the wrong people. What happens when McKinley's new football coach takes a 'special interest' in Kurt and starts giving him some unwanted attention? When he later fosters both Kurt and Finn after their parents are involved in an accident how will Kurt cope?

A/N: **Written before 'Born this way',** i.e, before I knew how Kurt returned to McKinley. I've tried to keep the characters as true to the show as I can, but the actual fic doesn't keep that close to the show, I've made a few liberties! Although there are some references to past episodes, especially **'Never been kissed'** so I'm sorry there are some **spoilers** for that episode!

I'm not a writer of romance, so none in this fic, I'm also NOT a graphic writer so there is nothing explicit in the fic, and no swearing either. It's quite clean, but it's still really dark! As in the football coach is essentially obsessed with someone underage, there will be some pretty twisted stuff, but its more psychological then, you know, graphic!

Mostly Kurt centric but it'll go towards some Finn/Kurt bromance! So I guess it's an angsty friendship suspense fic!

Hope you like it! It's going to be quite long hopefully with a slow build up! Please review!

Chapter one

Lima, Ohio. McKinley High school. Sports field. Summer 2011 and the sun is a sickening bruise coloured yellow, the air thick with nauseating heat. The sound of a loud, opprobrious voice rages and echoes across the football field, booming and pulsating through the bodies of every jock and cheerleader, filling them with dread and the sort of encouragement a whip would give a weary race horse.

"You think this is hard? Try giving yourself a root canal, that's hard!"

The loud speakers seemed to vibrate with the sheer volume of the cheerleading coaches voice and she relished the effect it had on her cheerleaders, or as she fondly, or probably not so fondly dubbed them; Cheerios. Even though the heat seemed to melt the very tar of the roads of Lima, Sue Sylvester stood comfortably in a navy blue tracksuit, not even breaking a sweat.

She looked with pride at her Cheerio's, a wicked pride that was not so very much aimed at them, but more at herself for making these sloppy freak show babies into what they were; champions. Just like her not a single bead of sweat dropped from the perfect skin of the cheerleaders as they executed perfectly timed summersaults and kept fixed grins with sparkling white teeth on their faces while supporting each other in a pyramid. They reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester, just as disciplined as she, and as she held the megaphone to her lips she told them exactly what she felt, "Weak, weak, WEAK! Go hit the showers ladies before I claw out my own eyes!"

The cheerleaders dropped their perfect poise, all rushing for the water bottles laid out on long tables, some pouring the contents over their pony-tailed heads.

Coach Sylvester surveyed her kingdom, a smirk still showing through her pursed lips as she blew her whistle for lunch, suddenly a frown came across her features as her eyes swept over the other side of the sports field, the meat head jocks weren't breaking for lunch, instead that rhino of a football coach, the aptly named, in Sue's opinion, Coach Beist, was yelling at what looked like a very young, small child. Well, compared to the hulking, solid manifestations of testosterone that formed the football team he looked like a young child. With her acute eye sight she could just see him cowering while her club like arms flayed around like an unhinged maniac. Sue frowned deeper, _this would not stand. _

GGGGGG

Two months. _Two months _he'd lasted at Dalton until they raised the tuition fees. His father, Burt, had offered to dip into his savings but Kurt Hummel felt guilty enough about costing his father his honeymoon with Carol and he was not going to cause his father anymore expense because of him.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, ever since he lost his mother when he was six years old he'd hated saying goodbye, and he'd had to do it twice over the past couple of months, first to his best friends, and now to his boyfriend. He still remembered what Blaine had whispered to him on his final day at Dalton Academy, his mouth tasting of tears as he pulled away from their kiss; _Courage_.

Handing back his uniform was like handing over his safety, at Dalton he was accepted and the corridors were clean, free from the stench of processed meat wafting from the cafeteria or the sticky feel of week old Slushy underfoot. But more important it was free of fear. When he turned his back on that school he turned his back on a part of himself, a contented self, and on his first day back at McKinley he could feel the old part of himself returning in its place, the part of him that had lay dormant at Dalton, the Kurt with the acid tongue, the superior expression and a heart that constantly beat with the fear of what would happen next.

Of course reuniting with his friends at Glee had been wonderful, especially his best friend Mercedes, but he couldn't help but feel he'd just come full circle and he was back at square one. Nothing had changed. What was the point? It was almost cruel; to give Kurt a glimpse of what his life could be like and then brutally take it away, as if the world was telling him _you don't deserve this_.

News had travelled fast that the resident gay of McKinley was back and Kurt soon found himself the subject of gossip and once again the prime target for people wanting to feel good about themselves by putting others down.

It was Monday of his second week and he now found himself in the middle of what he could confidently call the worst day of his life. No longer in a smart Dalton uniform but a red football uniform, two sizes too big for his small frame. He recalled his conversation with Principle Figgins earlier in the week:

"_You've missed a vital period of your academic life, I don't know what they taught you at Doll Pen-"_

"_Dalton"_

"_-but here we have strict standards! There is a way you can catch up, but your options are limited"_

"_.."_

"_You can either join the swim team or join the football team to gain extra credit-"_

"_Why just those two?"_

"_Because they are the only teams that have spaces free, what with the unfortunate incidents that we shall not mention today"_

"…"

"_So, what will it be, Mr. Hummel?"_

And so Kurt found himself clad in an awful hand me down football uniform that had been dug up in the lost and found and was doing the best he could to catch up with the other players as they ran laps, something he was finding increasingly difficult, as they kept throwing dirt clods at him for their amusement. It almost seemed fitting, if he was going to return to a life of hell and fear, why not drop him in at the deep end?

He was confused to how this was helping him catch up on supposedly lost education, and also on what had happened to both a member of the football team and the swim team that registered as 'unfortunate', but after deciding that not in a million years would he be caught dead in the little swim-trunks the swim team wore he landed on football; after all he'd done it before hadn't he?

He wiped the back of his once perfectly moisturised hand over his sweat and now mud covered forehead, he couldn't keep up, his body ached all over. It wasn't that he wasn't in shape, his dance training kept him fit, but the heat was getting to him.

He kept on jogging, eyes squinting up at the relentless sun trying to ignore the other players as they passed him for the third time, him still on his first lap.

He felt conscious of a presence next to him and realised that a couple of the players had slowed down, he turned his head and realised they too were struggling, dragging their feet and wiping their foreheads in an exaggerated fashion. It was only when he realised they were doing an impression of him that he decided he'd had enough, grabbing his football helmet he threw it to the floor and turned on his heel in the opposite direction while the two comedians performed obscene limp handed gestures behind his back.

That was it, he knew something inside him had changed, before his time at Dalton something like that would have rolled off his back, he would have held his head up high and shown them how much better he was then them, but now the strength to fight back had drained from him like the last dregs of a Slushie machine. The most negative traits of his old personality may be returning, but it seemed the strength that came with it had gone. Perhaps the other players sensed this; they had let him walk away after all, maybe half the fun for them was getting a reaction from him.

But someone else watching wasn't so quick to let Kurt's absence go unnoticed.

GGGG

Teach. Help. Educate. Encourage. Inspire. That's all she'd wanted to do. To let kids have the opportunity she hadn't had as a child. She'd always been a big girl but had never had an outlet to channel that strength. When she heard she'd got the job as McKinley's new football coach she thought she'd finally be able to do some good, be able to help the team along and get them out of their successive run of failure. But she hadn't met kids like this in her life. Lazy, slack, idle and rude, I mean picturing her in their head to cool them down whilst making out? Who does that! She also hadn't banked on Sue Sylvester who was by far the strangest most deranged human being she'd ever come across in her life. All this put together she'd admit was putting strain on her, she didn't see any harm in kicking back in her favourite bar once in a while, but once in a while was becoming every night and she was now nursing the greatest hangover known to mankind. In-fact she'd drank so much the previous night she could swear she was still a little drunk.

So the sight of newly appointed team member Kurt Hummel slacking off put her in the most foul mood she could imagine, she had no idea why it angered her so much, maybe it was because it was his first day and he wasn't even trying, maybe it was the drink, but before she knew it she was halfway towards him.

"Hummel, what the hell!"

He jumped ten feet in the air at her shout, his eyes dilating, his hands drawing instinctively into his body trying to make himself as small as possible. He expected abuse from the other team players, but not from the coach.

"Well! What do you think you're doing?"

The question seemed easy enough to answer; he was getting away from his tormenters and trying not to get more dirt in his eyes but somehow he felt this answer wouldn't appease the now demented looking Coach Beist.

He stuttered as he answered "I-I'm getting a d-drink of water"

The timidness of his voice only seemed to serve to put the woman in an even greater rage and she was now close enough to see her own reflection in his terrified blue eyes.

He sounded so pathetic.

They had drawn quite a crowd, the football players were watching with shocked amusement, some with glee some with anticipation, but two were starting to move towards the scene quickly, one very tall the other with a freshly shaven Mohawk.

Kurt shrunk down, tying to get away from the coaches swinging arms until she grabbed his shoulders and started to push him towards the track.

She threw him forward.

"Get running!"

He lurched forward and clumsily regained his balance, the football uniform messing with his equilibrium. He just stood, frozen to the spot, the heat blazing down on him in waves.

She continued to shout.

"I said get running!"

He wanted to obey, to comply, but he was beginning to feel lethargic and his vision was starting to blur, the track was shimmering in front of him and a coldness was slowly seeping from his toes through his legs to his chest. A thick coldness that frightened him as his body went from blistering hot to this empty cold. The contrast in temperature through his body made him intensely dizzy. He felt like a file on a computer slowly being deleted, or a drawing being erased because as the coldness seeped through him what it left behind had gone numb, almost as if it were no longer there. His toes had disappeared, now his feet, his legs, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders up to his neck. It was only when he saw the number of the crowd watching him, staring at him, and Sue Sylvester approach with Finn and Puck close behind that the coldness grew up to his head.

He felt spit land on his face and a shout growing faint "HUMMEL, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"HUMMEL!"

"Kurt?"

"Porcelain?"

And then he passed out.

A/N: Thoughts? Reviews would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A film was covering his eyes, he could see light slowly growing into focus, and muffled sound gradually filling his ears but he couldn't decipher where he was.

It was only when he realised the film was his eyelids that he attempted to groggily open them, a faint, scratchy gurgling sound unwittingly coming from deep within his throat.

His arms felt terrifyingly light, or they would have done if his body was capable of such emotions right now, but he hadn't quite regained enough consciousness to handle such feelings. He was faintly aware that his arms were in the air and he was trying to grab at his head but it was like something else was doing it, not him, like he was disconnected from his limbs. He felt fingers on his eyes, his own fingers and tried to rub at them, attempting to clarify his vision.

After a time he realised where he was, the nurse's room, he was still in his uniform but his face was clean and his hair was wet.

_Uniform? My Dalton uniform?_

He looked down, seeing WMHS emblazoned on his red clothing.

He groaned, now he remembered. It was McKinley. Being in the nurse's room now made sense.

He attempted to sit up, instantly regretting it as waves of nausea rendered him immobile as he clutched at his head, a faint ringing and a rhythmic whooshing noise filling his ears. When he realised this whooshing noise was the sound of his own blood he instantly retched.

"Oh my"

The sound of his retching had caught the nurse's attention and she now bustled in with a cold, wet cloth.

As he took it gratefully, wiping his eyes and quietly apologising he was suddenly startled to see Sue Sylvester silently scrutinising him from a near by chair.

To say it startled him was somewhat of an understatement.

She slowly walked over with her lazy gait and handed him a glass of water, he took it, never leaving her eyes and took a sip.

It tasted like metal.

"Sweet, sweet porcelain"

He didn't quite have his wits about him to respond, so he just stared wide eyed.

"You wanna know what happened kiddo?"

He nodded mutely.

"You lost your little consciousness there right in-front of the whole student body"

His eyes widened, "Everybody?" he practically mouthed, his throat feeling too scratchy to talk.

She shrugged, "I exaggerate, everybody that is capable of beating you up, you being so, small and helpless that's, practically everybody, but you know what I mean"

Her voice trailed off deeply and in a near whisper leaving a baffled and upset Kurt in its wake.

She blinked at him and then raised her eye-brows, attempting to spell it out for the feminine boy, "The football team porcelain, you fainted in-front of the entire football team"

Realisation dawned on him and he fell back to the bed groaning.

"That's right, if it weren't for your little Glee friends Manzilla and Mr. T you'd still be out there flat on your back being showered with the shame and disgust of your fellow team members"

"Finn and Puck? Are they here?" he knew who she meant; he'd heard those insults before.

She nodded over to the open door, referring to the head masters office that was just down the hall.

"They're being questioned by Principle Figgins-"

"Questioned? They didn't do anything!"

"Let me finish! They're _witnesses; _they're giving statements so we can fire the evil evil creature that did this to you"

He raised an eye brow enquiringly.

Leaning forward a cruel triumphant smile spread across her face like an alligator.

"Biest!"

He thought for a second, now he remembered! The coach shouting at him, the heat, the crowd…

Fresh waves of embarrassment coursed through him, each one stronger then the next.

_Why was this happening?_

Before he had a chance to answer himself he was brought out of his misery by the entrance of Will Schuester.

The man's attention instantly turned to Kurt, an expression of worry on his face.

"Kurt, I heard what happened are you ok?"

Kurt started at him momentarily, and then nodded quickly, his lips pursed. Somehow the sight of Mr. Schue didn't make him feel that much better, after all, the man had let him down on more occasions then he cared to remember.

"Ah, Will Schuester, like an excited little poodle you always manage to sniff your way into other peoples business"

Will sighed, "He's my student and a member of my Glee club Sue; I feel responsible"

A pang of guilt hit Will like an arrow as he looked at the small boy on the bed, swamped in a uniform for a sport he knew he hated.

This was typical, first the poor kid had been chased out of the school by bullies, now he was back and after just one week he was in the nurse's office. If Will had ever felt like he'd let down a student he didn't feel it more then right now.

"Perhaps you are responsible William, who knows? Responsible for the worst hair cut man and woman kind have ever known, absolutely, but responsible for the public humiliation of our mutual friend porcelain here, sadly no"

Will proceeded to speak but was instantly stopped by Sue, who had now returned her attention to Kurt.

"Now porcelain, we may have had our differences in the past, but, I like you. Whether it stemmed from you helping me become my idol Madonna, or briefly being a member of my Cheerios, or by the fact that I haven't decided on your gender yet, I don't know, but I feel a strong desire to protect you, much like I would a frail little baby bird."

Kurt could only stare.

Sue proceeded to stand up, "I grew up with a handy capable sister and I know first hand how cruel people can be."

Will scoffed at this; Sue was one of the cruellest people he knew.

Sue seemed to notice this and put extra emphasis on her next words.

"I don't like it when people pick on those weaker then themselves"

She looked pointedly at Kurt, "So when I see sweet, innocent, naïve, little, pathetic, weak-"

"Ok Sue!"

"-weak little porcelain here being what can only be called _abused_ by a person of authority I had to take action. Mark my words-"

She turned to Will.

"The Beist _will_ be fired for this"

And then she was gone, leaving Kurt and Will in her wake.

Kurt didn't know whether he felt glad or guilty, _he'd just gotten someone fired_, but somehow he didn't have the heart to care.

GGGGG

After a day and a half of rumours it was sitting in the choir room Wednesday morning that Kurt officially heard the news; Shannon Beist had indeed been fired, for intimidation and abuse of a student.

It was Artie who announced the news after hearing it in French class, and now the room was buzzing with chatter and quick glances in Kurt's direction, people he was closer to gave him reassuring squeezes, assuring him and telling him it was going to be ok.

Kurt on his part felt numb inside, he didn't want this to happen, he didn't dislike the coach and now she was gone; because of him.

He also had never felt so embarrassed in his life. The football players had had a field day when Kurt fainted; they found it the funniest thing they'd ever seen since that Youtube video had been sent around of one of the students vomiting over the lunch lady. But somehow instead of unthinkable humiliation from the team, this had caused a miraculous change between him and his relationship with the other players. Turns out they hated the coach and Kurt being the one to apparently send her packing had made him, for the moment, accepted. Not accepted in the normal sense of the word, he didn't think that was ever going to be possible, but at least he'd been promoted from frequent dumpster tosses and slushy facials to just slushy facials. He thought that was progress.

In one day his little fainting incident had changed his status from 'Princess fag' who had dared to return even though no one wanted him to 'sissy fainting boy' who had not only gotten Coach Beist fired but also unconsciously reinforced the status quo of the school, that is to say, all the football players felt reassured of their manliness and his sissyness. It was like he'd turned into a clown, no one respects a clown, but you like them because they make you laugh. That was what he was now; he didn't know which he preferred, being hated or being laughed at.

He just surmised either way it would be best to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

He seemed tuned out to the gossip of the room, sat slightly apart from everyone else in a simple pair of denim cut offs and t-shirt he seemed a shadow of his former, fabulous self. He'd dressed practical for the warmer weather; he didn't quite have the heart to keep to fashion today.

All the members of the Glee club had noticed the change in their friend and they put it down to the disappointment of having to move back from Dalton and the drama of the previous day.

Finn had asked Kurt about it at home after the incident but Kurt had hidden in his basement room in embarrassment after hearing how Finn had had to carry him to the nurse's office; he could only imagine the amount of gay jokes the jocks could get from that. Apart from that and momentarily wondering why Finn and Puck hadn't helped him before he got to the point of fainting, he hadn't spoken a word about it, not even to his dad. Their relationship was slightly strained after Kurt had had to move back to McKinley, both unknowingly feeling guilty about the other, neither able to admit their feelings.

But it was Noah Puckerman who found himself staring at Kurt in the choir room that Wednesday morning. Puck didn't quite know why, but the dude was different. Sure the obvious toning down of his wardrobe accounted to this conclusion; he hadn't turned up in a corset anyway. But there was something more, it was like Kurt had….mellowed. Matured even, his look of superiority was vastly toned down; it was almost pathetic that Kurt was still trying to attempt it. But it was the dude's confidence; Puck decided which had vanished altogether, his self assurance. This guy in-front of him, staring at the ground was a shadow of his former self. He seemed docile, vulnerable, this Kurt could be pushed around by anyone, this Kurt could never have survived McKinley. It was this Kurt that Puck felt suddenly protective over, not in a guy on guy way, Puckzilla didn't swing that way, but just…he'd spent so much time with the kid in Glee, and well, Kurt was his boy and he'd lost his defiance. Puck would just have to be defiant for him.

He watched Kurt's reaction to the news that Coach Beist had been fired, the boy looked pale, paler then usual and that was saying something, he usually looked like a brunette albino but now he looked like Casper the campest ghost. As far as Puck was concerned, he was a little relieved Beist had been fired, he wasn't sure he felt good about a chick being the coach of an all guys team and it seemed the other players agreed, they'd backed off Kurt a little since he got her fired thankfully, he was still hot gossip but all the players did now was laugh and point when he walked by, occasionally pretending to faint, but at least they'd stopped being violent. Puck himself had got a bit of stick for helping Kurt out at the field, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Kurt had grown a bit of status as the kid who got Beist fired, but alongside that gossip was also the bigger gossip of who would take over her place. Would Ken Tenaka come back? Would it be another woman? The gossip had grown so out of hand that a rumour was going round it was going to be a robot.

He turned away as Mercedes caught his eye warily, it seemed she still didn't trust him completely, well, he did used to take part in Kurt's dumpster tosses. He wasn't proud of it ok?

She looked at Kurt, her eyes sweeping over his stopped frame and then scooted over to where he was sitting and gripped his shoulders in a sideways hug, causing him to jump somewhat out of his trance.

"Trust you white boy, can't escape drama can you?"

He attempted a smile, but it came out as a sort of grimace.

"Yea, it follows him around, once a diva always a diva!" Artie looked up at Kurt good naturedly as the choir room rippled with laughter. Kurt knew they were trying to make him feel better but it wasn't helping.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, sorry I'm late!"

The arrival of Mr. Schuester took attention momentarily away from Kurt, which he was grateful for but the solemn glance the teacher gave him made Kurt feel slightly uncomfortable.

Mr. Schuesters eyes snapped away from Kurt as he clapped his hands together.

"Right, lets pick up where we left off, girls vs. boys, girls to the right, boys to the left"

Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't have the heart to even try and join the girls like he usually did.

"Kurt-"

"I know Mr. Schue, mustn't break convention"

"No, Kurt, that's not it, could I have a word?"

Kurt froze half way between rising from his chair, blue eyes fixing unblinkingly on the man in-front of him. He glanced at Mercedes who looked back at him and shrugged before straightening up and taking in a large breath of air.

He walked over to Mr. Schuester with curiosity, and a little embarrassment stemming from the fact he'd seen Kurt in the nurses office not exactly at his finest hour. But he also had a small, nagging feel of trepidation; The Beist and Will had been friends hadn't they? Maybe Mr. Schue was mad at him for getting her fired?

His heart felt a little lighter at the smile the older man gave him as they neared the corner of the choir room, out of earshot of everyone else.

"So Kurt, how you holding up?"

So far so good.

Kurt gave a sideways nod and a little shrug as he put his hands in the back pockets of his cut offs. "I'm fine"

This was a lie.

And Will knew it.

He put a reassuring hand on the teens shoulder. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and to tell you it's not your fault, you shouldn't feel guilty or responsible about what happened, Coach was out of line, but, she's very sorry about the incident, she didn't mean to hurt you"

Kurt nodded again, a little lost at what to say.

"If there's anything I can do, anything, you just need to ask"

Kurt allowed himself a smile, but he couldn't help but feel Mr. Schue was compensating for his own guilt rather then worried for Kurt's.

His voice came out quite and tired, "Is she coming back? I could ask Principle Figgins to-"

Will shook his head. "Word got out to the other parents, there were numerous complaints; she had to go".

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling a little claustrophobic, eyes looking at everything but Will Schuster.

The teacher sighed, noting his discomfort. "Besides, they've already hired a new Coach"

Kurt's head snapped round, suddenly interested. "Really? Do you know who?"

"Umm, I haven't met the guy yet, but I think his name was Humbert, apparently he's got a great reputation"

He patted the teens arm and signalled that their conversation was over.

A thought struck Kurt suddenly. "Mr. Schue, do I have to continue with football?"

The teacher smiled sympathetically. "'fraid so Kurt, but heh, tell you what, you can join the girls team just for today, ok?"

The small boy made an effort to smile at the teachers gesture.

He jogged over to the girls who looked at him with surprise but instantly jumped up and down with excitement and pulled him into a group hug. All except Rachel who looked a little put out. Her hand shot up.

"Mr. Schue-"

"Rachel!" She seemed to get the message as Mr. Schue shot her a warning glare that meant 'not today'.

He winked at Kurt and mouthed "Anytime you need to talk". Will knew the kid had been through a lot, and he knew he'd let him down in the past, he wanted to make up for that, and if the only way he could do that was by making his experience at Glee the best it could be then he would do anything in his power to do that.

Kurt suddenly felt a little better and he clapped his hands together. "Alright girls, what are we doing?"

GGGGG

A/N: I got the name 'Humbert' from Vladamir Nabokovs 'Lolita'. This story is going to be similar to that book and my Humbert will have parallels to the books Humbert Humbert.

Review? Like, don't like?


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot the disclaimer on the previous chapters, so here it is: Glee does not belong to me. Pretty obvious really. **

Chapter three

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, well, better, he'd made a little more effort, even decided to accessorise.

The weather had grown slightly cooler but unfortunately not cold enough for them to cancel football that day.

He looked disdainfully down at his uniform, neatly washed and folded, the helmet perched on the top.

He didn't understand it, why was football such a big deal? Why was a man only considered a man if they played football? If not they were sissies or wimps or gay. Kurt was sick of people throwing the word around as an insult. At least in Lima they did. Maybe it was different in Paris, or London, he'd wanted to move to either of those places since he was four. The fashion scene looked so exquisite, and he'd give anything to walk down the West End. One day he would, one day he would escape.

But for now he just had to get through the day. The new Coach was being introduced today and it made Kurt feel that little more anxious then he usually would about football. Yes he had revealed himself to be a talented kicker and he still felt a little proud at winning that game that one time, but he still hated the sport and he didn't know how the new Coach would feel about him breaking into Beyonce's Single Ladies every time he needed to warm up. Besides, he didn't know whether he had the energy anymore.

His dad walked into the family room looking a little surprised at the teen's presence and snapped Kurt out of his line of thought.

They did this a lot now. If they met each other in the hall or if either of them walked into a room when the other was in it they just paused and stared at each other. It was excruciatingly uncomfortable.

After a few torturous seconds Burt was the first to speak up.

"That your uniform"

Oh God. Of course it was his uniform, what a stupid-

"Yep"

"…"

"Got football today?"

Dear Lord. If his uniform was there of course he had football-

"Yep"

Burt nodded.

"…"

Kurt hesitated then made to walk out the room.

"You know I'm proud of you Kurt"

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly.

"You know, you, you come back from that school you love so much and you don't complain a bit. Now you're doing football and I know you hate it. When I heard what happened with the Coach I thought, no, not my kid, would someone give him a break? But your still here and you don't complain. Not one bit. You just, get on with it. And. I'm proud of you; I'm, real, real proud of you. And. Your mom would be too"

Kurt could feel tears well up behind his eyes.

"Thanks dad.

"And if that Karofsky kid gives you any trouble or you find it all too much you call me, you call me and we can- I don't know, watch that musical you love so much, what is it?"

"West Side story"

"That's it- is it a deal?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. Everyone was being so nice to him, and he was grateful but it kind of felt like people were stepping on egg shells around him, he just wanted to be treated normally.

Burt made like he wanted to give Kurt a hug, but instead he kind of rocked on his hells and wiped his nose with his sleeve, he nearly knocked Finn over as he left the room, leaving Kurt standing in the centre of the carpet.

Finn looked at Kurt, sensing the tension in the room, then at Burt's retreating back.

"Heh, you ok?"

Kurt sighed and collapsed to the couch.

This was going to be a long day.

GGGGG

Sitting amongst a large crowd of sweaty muscled male teens would usually not have Kurt Hummel complaining, but right now he would rather be anywhere else but here in the McKinley high dressing rooms.

He cursed how small he was, he felt like a miniature poodle in a pack of Dobermans.

The team seemed to have gotten past the jokes for now, lots of pointing and laughing, some claps on the back, some pretend fainting acts, but the presence of Puck seemed to keep most of them away, he seemed to be staying strangely close and Kurt didn't know whether it made him feel safe or even more nervous.

This room still reminded him of Karofsky and the kiss, but he tried not to think about it; too much was going round his head to add that to the list.

At this moment in time the team had been called together, most standing, some sitting awaiting the arrival of their new Coach.

It was Principle Figgins who had been given the duty to announce the new teacher and Sue Sylvester had tagged along, seeming ready to pounce on the new guy and make it clear who was boss around here. She felt quite smug about getting The Beist fired and somehow felt responsible for seeing the new Coach into the team. Hopefully he would have the same drive and ruthless attitude as she did, if not he would soon learn his place in the schools food chain.

"Good morning gentlemen, please settle down and show your appreciation and warm spirit for our new football Coach, Rupert Humbert".

Principle Figgins spoke the words in a deadpan, monotonous voice and seemed just as eager to leave as Kurt did. The second the new man entered the room he left, his arm still extended in welcome, leaving just Rupert Humbert and Sue Sylvester standing side by side.

He was a man of average proportions: average height, average build and average haircut. His eyes were creased at the corners as if he smiled often, but he certainly wasn't smiling now. He didn't say a word, just stared. He surveyed the football team, eyes fixing on each member individually his hands behind his back. He seemed very calm, rocking back and forth on his heels, but his eyes in contrast were sharp and focused, as if he were analysing each boy.

Kurt felt a little uncomfortable and as he looked between the players he noticed some looked just as baffled as he, others appeared to be finding it hard not to laugh.

Sue Sylvester wasn't trying to hide her feelings; her face was fixed on a sort of sneer, her nose crinkled at the corner as she eyed the new Coach.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

He seemed to have done one survey of the room and now was coming back again, much like a household fan.

It may have been Kurt's imagination but it seemed like the Coaches eyes fixed on him a little longer then everyone else.

The man's head continued to turn slowly, but his eyes remained locked on Kurt. He found his breath catch in his throat as the moment seemed to drag, his eyes beginning to flicker between the Coach, than the ground and then the clock mounted on the wall in-front, which he was surprised hadn't stopped altogether.

When he couldn't take it any longer he looked away fully, eyes landing on an old sock on the ground.

But then the moment was gone. It made Kurt feel suddenly very foolish, _I know what he's thinking; what's a little guy like that doing on the football team, he looks pathetic_, Kurt straightened up, trying not to let his uniform swamp him so much.

He re-adjusted himself so he was sitting on his hands and proceeded to bite his lip; something he recently found himself doing when nervous.

No one else had seemed to notice the Coaches staring though and Kurt always had been a little paranoid.

It was Sue who broke the ever growing silence, a silence the Coach hadn't seemed to register.

"Okaaay, well, on behalf of myself and every uncomfortable human being in here, may I welcome you to-"

He raised his hand and suddenly began to talk as if the last few minutes hadn't happened and he hadn't been staring at everyone in silence.

"Heh kids, my names Rupert Humbert but I guess you'll be calling me Coach"

His voice, like his outward appearance sounded pretty average; neither loud nor quite, soft nor harsh.

Sue seemed a little outraged at being spoken over and ignored and preceded to shoot daggers at the straight faced and slightly creepy new Coach.

She attempted to speak again but was once more silenced.

"I can take it from here"

Her hands balled into fists and her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets she backed out of the room and Kurt could swear she mouthed "This will not stand" as she stalked from the dressing room, her face as red as her tracksuit.

Kurt wished she hadn't left; now it was just them and the Coach.

It was a few more seconds in silence before the man spoke again, only the sounds of Sue Sylvester's enraged mutterings growing fainter could be heard.

He began, causing Kurt to jump somewhat, the room had been so long in silence that the man's voice seemed to echo.

"As you now all know Coach Beiste has resigned due to unfortunate circumstances and I'll be her-"

Sniggers suddenly filled the remnants of silence and eco and interrupted the man's speech as all the boys began to look at Kurt one by one. Kurt felt foolish for the second time in that dressing room, he knew they were all thinking the same thing; the 'unfortunate circumstances'.

He could faintly hear what sounded like Finn trying to angrily shh the boys and in the corner of his eye Puck give a glare to a particularly loud giggler.

But it was the Coach who drew his attention; he was staring at Kurt again. Kurt paled as a thought struck him, _what if he was staring at me because of what happened with Coach Beiste? Does he know it was my fault?_

The man's face was unreadable, slightly confused perhaps, mouth slightly open.

It was unnerving.

A loud voice suddenly came from the crowd and Kurt shuddered as he realised it was Karofsky. The two hadn't spoken or even looked at each other since his return, it seemed Karofsky was terrified that Kurt would out him, ever since Dave kissed him in this very room. It troubled him to think that the whole reason he left in the first place was because of Karofsky, but it seemed for the time being the both of them seemed quite agreed on denial.

"You're pretty small for a Coach, you sure you're not in the wrong place? Math is down the hall"

He sounded oddly irritated.

The room once again broke into collected repressed laughter, as if every person was trying to keep it back but wasn't succeeding.

Kurt didn't laugh.

He was sure Karofsky was commenting on the man's clothes, he was wearing a suit, not the expected uniform of a football Coach.

Kurt had come to the conclusion that he looked remarkably ordinary, apart from his tendency to stare.

And he was certainly smaller then the last few Coaches they'd had, smaller then Coach Beiste certainly.

The man narrowed his eyes and looked from Kurt to Karofsky with as much life as a store manikin.

"What's your name, son?"

His voice gained a harsh edge.

Karofsky sneered and attempted to stare him down.

"Karofsky"

"What Karofsky?"

The boy didn't quite know what the Coach was asking but he simply said "You look smaller-"

"No, I didn't want you to repeat yourself; I want to know your first name"

The Coach had closed his eyes at this point, seeming to struggle to keep his calm demeanour.

"Oh, r-right"

The team seemed to find this very amusing though and started to laugh harder.

"It's Dave"

"Hmn"

Another silence, apart from the suppressed sniggers.

The team looked around themselves as Karofsky stared at the Coach, but kept quite.

"It's not nice to insult people because of their size you know, size isn't everything"

That caused the room to once again crumple into fits of laughter; Kurt hoped the man knew what he'd just said.

He didn't appear to, but he had now noticed the laughter and was visibly growing more agitated.

"There you go, everyone is laughing at you son"

People were shaking now, some covering their mouths, others pinching the bridge of their nose.

Karofsky smirked, the man seemed a fool.

Kurt on his part felt embarrassed for the man, how he had gotten the job as McKinley's new football Coach escaped him, he couldn't even hold his own in the dressing room in the first few minutes of his arrival; how would he cope out on the field?

Humbert was looking very flustered, head darting around the group, nostrils beginning to flare.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face!"

The boys looked bemused and began scoffing, talking amongst themselves. Kurt thought he could hear "Who does this guy think he is?"

The room was disintegrating around him, he could see Puck in the corner of his eye putting his hand over his mouth and turning his head in embarrassment, "God, what a douche". The man was not handling himself very well or holding his own.

"I don't think their laughing at me dude, you-"

"DON'T CALL ME 'DUDE'!"

The laughter around Kurt had grown decidedly nervous, and Kurt thought he knew why.

The Coaches face had become livid and looked altogether manic.

"SHUT THAT INCESSANT LAUGHING OR I'LL PUT MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROATS!"

And they did. Stop. All at once the room fell quite once more; just the Coaches ragged breathing could be heard.

If Kurt could see their faces he'd be sure they would all looked shocked. Talk about a split personality. He had been pushed yes, but if Coach Beiste had been fired for intimidation of a student then Kurt felt it was only a matter of time before this guy left for sure; pushed or not, this guy was not normal, no matter how much he looked it. Where did the school find these people?

The man in question had put his head in his hand, admittedly he looked sorry, very sorry in fact, almost ashamed.

Kurt felt a shiver run down his back, this felt wrong. It didn't help that the man's voice was so deep and sophisticated all of a sudden, he didn't know why, but it just put him on edge.

"I'm sorry I yelled, you-you shouldn't have pushed me to that, but I'm sorry. You should just, grow up… ok? I don't want trouble from you, I want-"

He looked to Karofsky suddenly.

"I want us to get on Dave, I want us all to get on, well, I want us to do more then that; I want us to win"

The boys were glaring now, looking between themselves and sharing looks.

"Don't-don't let me down boys. Lets-lets put this behind us ok? We'll pretend this didn't happen, ok?"

The Coach went on to more normal territory as he told the team more about himself and his goals for the new season. He also explained how he worked as a teacher and that he had a no tolerance policy.

That'd he'd made obvious.

Maybe Kurt had been wrong though, maybe the Coach was just trying to teach Karofsky a lesson, heh, Kurt didn't disagree with the public humiliation of Dave Karofsky, but if this was the mans teaching tactics, he wasn't sure he liked it. He preferred to know where he stood with a person, he didn't like games, and he didn't like a teacher who easily lost his temper.

But hadn't Kurt done the same thing when pushed by Karofsky?

The shivers returned to him as the Coach looked in his direction again, he wasn't imagining was he? The guy was looking at him, straight at him, it was only brief but enough to make Kurt feel uncomfortable enough to want to stay away from this guy.

Coach Humbert clapped his hands together. "Right, no time like the present, everyone on the field!"

GGGGGG

The practice had eased Kurt's worries a little, the Coach was actually rather good, he seemed very accomplished, not that Kurt knew very much about football but it seemed to him that the team had performed very well under the mans guidance.

It was a dramatic turn in fact, the man looked different in his uniform and whistle; he was firm, but never lost his temper like in the dressing room.

Perhaps he just didn't like being laughed at.

Better still he hadn't pushed Kurt too far, hadn't commented when he fell back slightly or didn't quite keep up with the others. He had actually not paid much attention to the teen at all, which Kurt greatly appreciated.

Kurt was sitting in the family room on the couch in loose comfortable clothes, crunching a shiny red apple and watching a re-run of 'Ugly Betty'.

He liked Marc and often imagined himself in the man's place; he dressed so fabulously after all and had Kurt's dream job. He also had some wicked one liners.

Kurt sighed, would he ever feel that much confidence again he thought as he watched Marc stride confidentially down the halls of Mode.

The day had been quite good really, taking aside the bizarre moment in the dressing room which now, surrounded by safe, familiar surroundings felt like a life time ago. He'd barely been pestered, he'd had quite lessons and was surrounded by friends in the cafeteria. But he still found he dragged his feet and felt pangs of sadness when he thought of Dalton at the same time as looking at the empty slushy cups littering the floor, but at least the cups weren't full and hurtling towards his face.

The best part of the day was Glee club, they sang songs from three of his favourite musicals, the only down side was when Santana decided to sing 'If you were gay' from Avenue Q in his face; the irony hadn't been lost on him believe me but he just didn't feel in the mood.

They still sensed his slightly damper attitude and he couldn't help but notice them eyeing his simpler wardrobe. But what did they expect? High-heels?

Will had kept reminding Kurt of his promise and the boy knew deep down that they were singing songs from his favourite musicals because of Wills guilt but no matter what he thought of this slightly desperate attempt at gaining his forgiveness, he did appreciate it. He didn't quite have the heart to sing the solo he was offered though, he left that to Rachel.

A loud beeping alerted him to his phone which vibrated on the side table next to him, he looked down. A text from Blaine.

Kurt smiled and clicked _Read_.

_Missing you, still up for the mall on Saturday?_

_xxx_

Up for it? He'd been looking forward to it for days.

_Try and keep me away,_

_Love Kurt_

_xxxxx_

He smiled as he sent the extra kisses, he always taunted Blaine knowing the boy always wanted to get the most in a text, sure enough-

_Love you more,_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Kurt giggled and put the phone back on the table, he'd let him win this time, just this once.

Finn entering the room shot him out of his thoughts who landed heavily next to him, a giant turkey sandwich held with one hand while the other grabbed the remote.

Kurt tried to protest as Finn changed the channel to 'Scrubs' but stopped in disgust as he eyed the food going towards the boys mouth, he couldn't imagine the amount of calories in that mayonnaise drenched death trap. His horror increased as he realised Finn was actually trying to speak through it.

"What?" Kurt asked, ringing his hands together in disgust.

"Wadya thing ofga na codge"

Kurt closed his eyes and put his finger to his temple, Finn could really be foul at times; he was struggling to remember why he had a crush on him. All he could see him as now was as his disgusting older brother.

"Sorry"

Finn wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned towards Kurt.

"What do you think- oh, were you watching that?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow and smiled ironically. "No no, don't worry its fine, you were saying?"

Finn smiled a lop sided smile and proceeded to watch the television.

"What do you think of the new Coach?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to answer,

"He seemed…ok, in the end"

Finn swallowed his second mouthful, "Yea, the guy seems cool, a little weird but-"

"You thought so too?"

"Yea, but, in an ok way"

Kurt sighed; perhaps he had just been imagining he stares.

"What about when he lost it?"

Finn smirked, "Oh yea, that was funny"

"Didn't you think he was a little, at the start a little…incongruous?"

Finns eyes seemed to spin in his head as if he'd just gotten off a rather aggressive roller coaster. "Whoa man, I don't know what 'in-con-gross' means whatever, but the guy seemed cool to me, I mean, the guys were being jerks, laughing at you and stuff". He took another bite of his sandwich and chuckled at something on the television.

Kurt pulled his arms around his knees and took a bite of his apple; he needed to stop having such little trust in people.

GGGG

**A/N: Omg, wow! Thank you so much to everyone who put this story in their favourites, alert list, everything! I feel really shocked, but so pleased! And an extra thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed!**

**Kurtsie, Flyinpigmarathon, NikiG and Lycoris B. ^^ Thank you!**

**(In the last chapters I realised I spelt Coach Beiste's name wrong, I left out the 'E' at the end, I try so hard not to make spelling errors! ^^ This is my first Glee fanfic, I usually write Harry Potter, I need time to adjust! :D )**

**So, what do you think? I know there are problems, not everything fits etc, but heh, it's a fanfic! ^^**

**I really struggled with writing Humbert! In my first draft he was very different, but he just seemed too much of a caricature, so I changed him to an awkward, bumbling but normal man with a split personality! **

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter four

Sue Sylvester was outraged.

Not only had the man publicly humiliated her in-front of the football team and dared to squash her authority but he even dared to take attention away from herself by being the subject of a welcome party.

She glared as the most annoying human being in her life and the now rapidly growing second most annoying human being in her life spoke together by the water cooler.

It was like watching two chattery little meerkats stood up on their hind legs.

She made a mental note to write that in her journal.

She stuck out her leg as Will 'cotton candy' haired Schuster walked by her seat still laughing from the apparent hilarity of their middle aged male conversation.

"What's so funny William, just got a glimpse of your haircut in the mirror?"

Will sighed and stopped without looking down at the woman, now clad in a deep purple tracksuit. "What do you want Sue"

"I'm offended by that accusation Will, who says I want anything, what ever happened to a pleasant chin wag among friends?"

Will rubbed his temples and finally looked down at the woman while crossing his arms.

"Seriously Sue, can we make this quick?"

"What's the rush? Running away from the woodchopper who wants to cut down that forest of a hair-do?"

Will let out an exasperated noise and made to step over the woman's outstretched leg. "Sue, I have Glee-"

"Alright alright calm down, I can see the fumes from your shampoo is making you irritable, I just wanted to know your thoughts on the new Coach."

Will frowned and turned his head to Mr. Humbert who was chatting pleasantly to Mrs. Matthews the French teacher.

"He seems ok, a decent guy I guess…don't get any ideas!"

Sue held up her hand defensively, "Can't imagine what you mean now excuse me your presence is upsetting my equilibrium" she said in one breath.

She stood up and walked purposely over to the new teacher, under the wary eye of a baffled Will Schuester.

She tapped him on the shoulder and physically pushed a very baffled looking Mrs. Matthews out her way.

"Hello there Rupert, I don't think we've been properly introduced, Sue Sylvester"

She held out her hand and redrew it before he could take it.

"Now, I want to make one thing clear to you- I own this school!"

She put emphasis on the last few words and leaned in closer. "My Cheerios reign supreme here and I don't need you waltzing in here and upsetting my authority. I don't like you, I've decided and to make an enemy of one Sue Sylvester is to make an enemy of Satan himself". She leaned even closer, "Welcome to horror!"

She spun on her heel and stalked away, one percent unnerved, if she could ever be unnerved, of how quite and unresponsive he'd been through her speech, eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you know about Kurt Hummel?"

The question threw her off her stride and caused her to spin around on the spot.

"Excuse me?"

He stared blankly.

"Kurt Hummel, what do you know about him?"

She frowned and strode back over to him.

"It's a sad, sad day when a Coach doesn't know the names of his own team, I personally know every name, size and birth stone of each of my Cheerios-"

"I know he's on my team, he got my predecessor fired didn't he?"

Sue didn't like the way he spoke, it was excruciatingly plain and devoid of life.

"Yes he did, but-"

"I've heard his name a lot, I just wanted to know what you knew about him, what he could have done to get someone fired, I'm not sure I want someone like that on my team"

She visibly tensed, why was he so interested in Lady face anyway?

"Now see here Mr; Porcelain happens to be a personal favourite of mine and I'm not afraid to admit that-"

"Porcelain?" he seemed rather confused by the name.

Sue did not like being interrupted.

"You really need to stop doing that, Porcelain on account of his freakishly smooth and baby like skin".

The teacher seemed flustered by this comment and began to play with the silver ring that was round his little finger, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sue. She didn't know why but it just wasn't comforting.

"I just-I just want to know what I'm dealing with"

She didn't like this man's interest in Porcelain one single bit and she certainly did not want to discover he was some secret homophobe, or worse.

"Heh, that kid is under my personal watch, understand? I don't want you treating him differently or singling him out because of his freakishly feminine form or at the fact it looks like he'll smash if dropped from a great height. It wasn't his fault she got fired, the woman was a troll, he did this school a favour. Besides, trouble follows him around, he's a target in this school, look at the kid he may as well wear a sign saying 'victim' round his neck, what with the Karofsky incident and-"

"Karofsky!"

Sue narrowed her eyes and stared at the man hard, student teacher confidentiality had never been her strong point, but maybe she'd said too much, and she didn't admit things like that often.

The man looked…awkward. Like he'd wet himself and was trying to conceal it, or like he was hiding a bomb in his jacket and it was about to explode. He seemed to be shivering, and his mouth was clamped so tightly and his eyes so wide that he looked like a ventriloquist dummy.

Whatever the reason Sue Sylvester felt unnerved by this sudden change of demeanour, much like she did when watching natural childbirth.

"What about Karofsky?" The boys name came out his mouth like a profanity.

Sue returned his intense stare with her most venomous glare.

"Listen, just back off Hummel ok, you want to know something about him? He's a good kid, that's all, now if you'll excuse me I've got to go and shower this uncomfortable conversation out of my memory."

Rupert Humbert stayed rooted to the spot.

GGGGGG

Will walked into the Glee choir room before anyone else, he had a big thing planned; a Rihanna themed diva off.

He knew that was Kurt's thing as he cast his mind back to the Defying Gravity incident.

He rubbed his temples suddenly as he sorted the sheet music into piles, Sue could always give him a migraine.

But the Coach had seemed nice, just normal, not at all crazy like some of the teachers at this school.

Maybe he was a little stoic but he seemed genuine, the only thing that had thrown Will off was the man's interested in Kurt Hummel.

It seemed Will wasn't the only one worried about him.

In Rupert's short time at the school he said even he'd noticed the teen looked troubled. He'd said he'd worried for him coping amongst the larger boys and keeping up with the schedule he had planned. Will had told him how football wasn't Kurt's thing and maybe he could go easy on him. Will had warmed to the man when he'd agreed to take it easy and Will had even told the new Coach how Kurt was in his Glee club and how singing was more his comfort zone.

The Coach had seemed politely interested.

The sound of chatter alerted Will to the arrival of the first members of the club; Rachel closely followed by Tina pushing Artie and Mercedes and Kurt talking behind.

"Heh Mr. Schue". They all greeted as he glanced briefly at Kurt.

The boy looked better and better every time he saw him, still nothing like his old self but he seemed more relaxed then on his first day back.

When the whole club was present, Puck sitting strangely close to Kurt, the older man clapped his hands together.

"Right, when you think of strong women who comes to mind?"

"Beyonce"

"Lady Ga Ga"

"The statue of Liberty"

Everyone looked over at Brittany, "What, she's like, made of iron or something"

Will shook his head, "All good suggestions, but I was thinking more- Rihanna"

The room erupted in approval.

"Rihanna is fierce"

"I would so have her"

Will smiled, "Good good, guys now as you perform so well with a little competition I was thinking how about another diva off?"

Mercedes came to life and Rachel beamed in her seat.

"Rihanna is truly an icon of our time, her songs would be a challenge as they don't suit my vocal range but I'm always up for a challenge"

"Well Rihanna wrote those songs for me, they are perfect for my voice"

Mercedes proceeded to belt out a long, strong note that she was now famous for and the rest of the group cheered as Rachel rolled her eyes.

Will laughed, "Ok ok, save that for the diva off, now, who wants to be paired with who?"

The group erupted once again and he held his hands out for silence, still laughing.

"Whoa whoa, I guess I'll have to decide ok, Rachel and Mercedes as the two of you have already seemed to have gotten started, could you both do 'Only girl in the world'?"

Mercedes looked over at Rachel disdainfully who seemed like she wanted to protest, "It's on girl."

"Artie and Santana could you do 'Russian Roulette'?"

Artie visibly paled.

He called out the rest of the pairs, trying to mix up the normal couples.

"And Kurt and Tina could you both do 'Love the way you lie'"

Kurt smiled over at Tina who beamed, she loved that song.

Kurt held up his hand, "Which version, 1 or 2?"

"You decide"

He scooted over to Tina.

"I think we should do Part 2, the rapping in part 1 though handled very well by Eminem doesn't quite seem right for our abilities."

Will looked over at the group who were busy pouring over at the lyrics he'd handed them and practicing melodies.

Suddenly his headache had disappeared.

Everyone was too preoccupied to see the pair of eyes watching through the gap in the door.

GGGG

**A shorter chapter, but more to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

Opening the doors to the bathroom Kurt felt a little lighter then before.

Being back at this school hadn't been easy, but things were going better then he expected, well, apart from fainting in-front of the entire football team, getting the coach fired and a new one appointed. Kurt hadn't made his mind up on Coach Humbert, apart from his first impression the man seemed nice, and after all, Kurt never believed in making snap judgements.

He looked in the dirty mirrors and studied his appearance.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately; it was if he felt like he needed to keep checking he was all there.

But what did he have to complain about? The football team had backed off, and because of this the whole school was giving him a break. More importantly Karofsky hadn't even so much as looked at him funny. Now that he had this diva-off to think about he felt like he finally had something to work towards, something else to occupy his mind apart from the problems in his life.

The sound of the door swinging open caught Kurts attention, he looked over briefly, not really taking in the person there, it was only when he saw the man in the reflection of the mirror that he spun round and focused properly.

"Coach Humbert, what-"

"Oh sorry. I thought this was the staff bathrooms, my mistake"

Kurt blinked and forced a small smile, he made to turn back around but quickly realised the man wasn't doing the same.

He just stood there, staring.

Kurt felt heat slowly rise to his face and began to feel intensely uncomfortable and exposed.

"I'm sorry, do-"

Kurt wasn't able to finish his sentence, the man turned around and left, leaving the door slamming behind him.

The silence that followed felt altogether too lonely and Kurt couldn't shake the uncanny atmosphere that the Coach had left behind.

The beeping of his mobile broke Kurt out of his trance, arms wrapped around his fragile frame. He jumped slightly at the echo it left and fumbled in his pocket, looking down at the screen.

It was from Blaine.

Smiling he pressed _Read_. Blaine could always make him-

_Sorry Kurt, can't make Saturday, can we rain check?_

_Blaine_

The walls around him felt tighter, he frowned at the screen, mouth slightly parted.

Blaine hadn't left any kisses.

He hadn't realised someone was behind him until his hip connected with the side of the sink.

"Oops, sorry powder puff, don't realise my own strength!"

Laughter filled the room as the two football players slapped him on the back.

"Geez princess, lighten up it might never happen!"

"He's just embarrassed, he thought this was the girls bathroom!"

Kurt knew they were just playing around, he would have had his head in the toilet bowl if they were serious, but he wasn't in the mood.

The words "Relax, we were just playing around, don't faint on us!" and laughter followed him out the door.

He was too disturbed to even consider that he hadn't even used the toilet.

GGGG

She took out a freshly folded pile of pamphlets, still warm from the copier and proceeded to organize them. Organization was something she relished, the knowledge that everything was in its place kept her calm.

She put each heading into a pile _Why wont the voices go away?, They won't stop screaming, How did that get there?_

She stopped abruptly, her already large eyes widening suddenly as she saw the black print that had come off the pamphlets onto her fingers.

Holding her hand out with fingers splayed she walked primly to the sink and generously squirted anti-bacterial hand soap onto the black ink and proceeded to scrub her fingers under a stream of hot water.

She didn't notice the man knock on the door and was only aware of another's presence at the soft clearing of a throat.

She looked up suddenly with a loud 'Oh!' and hastily turned the tap off and rushed to find a paper towel.

"Oh I'm sorry, have you been waiting there long?" she said with a friendly chuckle.

The man stared blankly and said nothing.

She smiled slightly awkwardly at him and smoothed down her skirt, motioning for the man to sit down.

"Please sit, what can I help you with?"

After moving his chair a little closer to the desk, all the while not taking his eyes off Mrs. Pillsbury which unnerved her slightly, he placed his hands in his lap and just smiled.

The woman smiled expectantly, although the smile was becoming more and more forced at the man's silence, she opened her mouth to talk but suddenly he spoke in a deep and toneless voice.

"I wanted to introduce myself, I don't believe we've met, I'm Rupert Humbert the new football coach"

"Oh! Oh my, I am sorry! I'm Emma Pillsbury" she held out her hand and shook his warmly, noting the heavy silver ring on his little finger.

"Ah yes, I remember Will mentioning the party, I'm sorry I was unable to attend"

She wasn't going to tell him it was because she spilled orange juice on her sweater and had to rush home to change it.

"No worries, just thought I'd make myself known"

Emma nodded and tilted her head to the side, grinning with all her teeth, feeling more and more awkward at this mans presence. She didn't know why, he just seemed a little…odd?

Silence.

Emma started to drum her fingers on the table, she was about to open her mouth when he finally spoke up.

"Actually, there was something else"

"Umhm, please go on"

"There's a student I'm coaching who I'm a little worried about….Dave Karofsky"

When he spoke the teens name his lip twitched slightly as if he was about to growl.

Emma was thrown off slightly, "Karofsky? Why, what has he done?"

"Why does he have to have _done_ anything?"

Emma's eyes widened once more.

"No-no reason, no reason at all, I just-"

"Do you know something about him?"

She seemed a little at a loss, she believed whole heartedly in student teacher confidentiality, but wasn't it common knowledge that Karofsky was a trouble maker?

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to divulge any information about a student, but I've got some pamphlets if you're worried about anything specific-?"

"Please Emma, can I call you Emma? I'm worried about Kurt Hummel, I think he's being bullied."

There was a silence. What could she do now? If Kurt was still being bullied and this man wanted to help she should tell him shouldn't she? For Kurt's sake?

She folded her hands on the desk in front of her with a small sigh.

"Look, Kurt left this school only a few months ago because of Karofsky, he was expelled but the school board brought him back, soon after that Kurt came back, I'm not sure why, a bright kid like that would do much better somewhere else"

Humbert twisted his silver ring round his little finger.

"But, if you think Kurt's in trouble then maybe I can talk to him?-"

"Thank you Miss. Pillsbury, you've been a great help"

The abruptness of his leaving caught her by surprise, he rose from his chair and made to walk away, then suddenly something caught his eye. He picked up a pamphlet and was out the door.

Emma blinked a couple of times before a heavy feeling of unease settled in her stomach.

She continued to organize her pamphlets, vowing to keep watch of the situation, unaware of the missing pamphlet labelled _Fostering, a beginner's guide._

GGGG

His head was still pounding from the algebra lesson he'd just had, he didn't care what the teacher said; he would not need that on Broadway.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…."

The song played in his ears from his I-Pod, blocking out all the thoughts running through his mind.

_Karofsky…Beiste…football…Humbert….__**watch me burn**__… Am I wrong?...why….I'm fine….__**I love the way it hurts**__...its fine…staring…NO…..stop… ..the diva off. _

He numbly placed his Maths books in his locker and took out the English ones he'd need for next period.

_The kiss….Blaine….__**love the way you lie**__...dad….why?...staring…the bathroom…..stop!_

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump so violently the books he'd been holding fell out of his hands and his ear phones dropped from his ears.

"Oh Kurt, sorry!"

The sound of Tina's voice caused intense relief to wash through him, as they both knelt down to pick up his books they giggled together, Kurt putting his hand to his chest.

"Tina you scared the life out of me!"

She giggled softly, "You should have seen your face! Why so jumpy?"

She put the fallen ear phones into her own ear, smiling in recognition.

"Oh, just, everything… one second I think I'm ok then the next everything changes, I don't know where I am anymore"

Tina frowned as she handed Kurt the ear phones, watching him wrap them around his I-Pod.

"Look Kurt, you can't expect everything to be perfect, but you also can't just anticipate everything to be bad. It's not just one or the other you know, life is light and shade. When bad things get you down you just remember what makes you happy in life, its all about balance."

Kurt smiled at his friend, pushing her long dark hair behind her hair and leaning in for a hug.

"I know Tina, don't worry about me, its just I miss Blaine, and now he's bailed on me I just-"

"Wait what?"

She pulled out the hug, leaving her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, we were supposed to go to the mall on Saturday and he cancelled"

"Ok, so what's the problem, you reschedule?"

"Yea, I just-"

"Kurt, did you even text him to ask him why he cancelled?"

He shifted on the spot.

"Oh Kurt, you shouldn't be so worried! I know you, you're so scared he's going to leave you that you think every change of plan is some huge break up! He's probably just got to, go to his grandmas or something"

Kurt giggled and looped his arm in hers, "What, like Little Red Riding Hood?"

Tina laughed, "Exactly! Just text him back and see what's going on, he loves you, it'll be fine. And heh, maybe we can do something on Saturday instead? How abooouuut, practice for the diva off round mine? Or yours whatever, I can bring pizza?"

"Hmmm, pizza, Rihanna and one of my best friends, how can I say no?"

They both marched down the halls arm in arm.

GGGGG

**A/N: This is up to what I'd previously written so it'll now take longer for updates, cause I need to write it! ^^ But I've got a notebook full of ideas!**

**Thanks to Emiliexo for the review and all the lovely people who put this on their alert and favs list! ^^ Much appreciated! **

**I like reviews a lot! *hinthint***


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter Six

It was a damp Monday morning and for Kurt the weekend had passed uneventfully and had given him time and space to think; he'd taken Tina's advice and called Blaine to reschedule, subtly trying to discover why he had bailed in the first place. Turns out he had far too much homework. Tina was right, there was nothing to worry about; they were going to the mall next Saturday. Kurt had come to the conclusion that Tina was a genius as he'd also decided to apply her advice to Humbert, he couldn't just take him as a bad guy or a good guy, just cause he was a little quite and stared a little didn't mean he should be completely avoided, he was a good coach after all and didn't treat Kurt any differently to the other players; he would give him a chance.

Kurt smiled as he leafed through his worn copy of 'A midsummer nights dream' remembering how Tina had managed to eat a whole slice of pizza in under ten seconds.

He couldn't wait to show the club their rendition of 'Love the way you lie', they'd decided to get rid of the competition element and just sing the song. The only one he really wanted to better after all was Rachel.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Mr. Jenner the English teacher calling for attention at the same time as turning Brittany's book the right way round who up to that point had been trying to read it backwards.

"Ok, now you've had a chance to read through Act three, scene two tell me what you know about Puck"

"He's sitting over there"

Laughter broke out through the room as Brittany eagerly pointed at Noah Puckerman, seemingly beside her self that she could actually answer a question, her face a determined mask, eyes wide.

Kurt chuckled and being the one closer to Brittany leaned to his right where she was sitting and said quietly "No, Brit, Puck is a character from the play, his real name is Robin Goodfellow, he's sort of-"

"We all know who you are don't we? Oberon!"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and shot a withering look at Azimio.

"Oh yes? And why's that?"

"'Cause he's King of the fairies!"

Kurt paled as the room exploded with cruel laughter, for some reason he was glad Karofsky wasn't in this class, he usually joined in when Azimio started on him.

He could faintly hear Mr. Jenner trying to regain order, but to be honest he just couldn't care less, let them laugh, he'd had-

"Heh, SHUT UP!"

Kurt's head shot over to the source of the shout which had stunned the room into silence.

His eyes met Puck who had slammed his fist on the desk in front of him and was now shooting daggers at Azimio.

"Keep your opinions to your self Adams unless you want my fist imprinted on your face"

"Bring it on homo"

"Heh, it'd be an improvement, you're so ugly that if you threw a boomerang it wouldn't come back!"

"You're sisters so fat that when she wears yellow people shout 'Taxi'!"

"What are you talking about?"

"ENOUGH!"

Azimio sat heavily back in his chair, throwing his arms up in mock surrender.

"He started it"

"I think you'll find you started it dude"

"That's it! Both of you, I'll see you after class!"

Kurt heard Azimio loudly groan but Puck hadn't made a sound, or taken his eyes off the boy either.

Kurt tried to get his attention, leaning far down in his chair, uselessly waving his hand in a beckoning motion.

Finally the larger boy looked over and their eyes met. Kurt shot him a _what was that?_ face, squinting his eyes in disbelief and gently shaking his head.

Puck just mysteriously looked away to the front of the room, his face in a dead pan expression.

Kurt couldn't believe what he'd just seen, Puck _defending him?_

"Kurt!"

His head snapped to the front of the room, almost toppling to the floor by how far down he was leaning.

He clumsily regained his composure, "Yes sir?"

"I said, could you read Puck please"

Kurt started to panic as he frenziedly looked around the room for a clue of where in the play he was supposed to be reading.

"Uh yea, yea sure"

Lucky for him he wasn't the first to start.

"'But we are spirits of another sort: I wish the mornings love…'"

Kurt flicked through the book quickly, trying to find his place. He found his gaze wondering to Puck, questions burning behind his expressive eyes.

"'…we may effect this business yet ere day'"

A painful silence filled the room as people waited for Kurt to speak, he quickly snapped out of his trance, and turned back to his book, sensing the change in atmosphere.

"Oh, uhh, 'U-up and down, up and down, I will lead them up and down. I am feared in field and town; Goblin, lead them up and down. Here comes one.'"

"Where art thou, proud Demetrius? Speak thou now.'"

"'Here, villain; drawn and ready. Where art thou?'"

GGGGG

Kurt hung behind after class, waiting for Puck.

He lent against the wall, arms folded, gazing to the floor with a frown on his face.

_What the hell was Puck playing at?_

The door slamming open jerked Kurt's gaze from the ground as he flinched violently.

Azimio's shock lasted half a second as he loomed threateningly over the smaller boy.

Kurt tried to hold his own, frightened even to blink as he returned the glare, arms wrapping tighter around himself.

"Walk on Mr. Adams"

Mr. Jenner gently placed a hand on the hulking boys shoulder, guiding him away from Kurt who was now shaking like a leaf.

Azimio kept his glare, flexing his muscles as he was grudgingly led down the hall.

"Heh"

Kurt flipped his head round just in time to see Pucks retreating back.

"Wait, wait!"

"What is it princess, I've got places to be"

"What are you talking about, we've got football next- that's not the point, Puck!"

Kurt quickened his step and swung round to face Puck who easily sidestepped him.

"Puck!"

Kurt matched his pace, walking two steps to his one.

"Why did you help me back there?"

Puck just shrugged.

"I'm serious! Usually you're the one giving the insults, or throwing me in dumpsters-"

It was Pucks turn to face Kurt.

"Heh, I havn't done that in months, remember that!"

Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Is that it then? You're feeling guilty, you're trying to… I don't know, make right the wrongs you committed, what?"

"Does there have to be a reason! Azimio was out of line, I put him in his place, end of conversation, jeez Hummel"

Puck turned on his heel and was down the hall in a few large strides leaving a very bemused Kurt in his wake, smiling softly.

GGGG

Kurt fell heavily to the ground with a thud.

He could feel his irritation rise as a mixture of groans, laughter and the Coach's whistle filled his ears.

It wasn't the first time his face had made contact with the ground during practice and he'd just about had enough.

Sitting up he could barely meet the other boy's eyes as they walked around him, muttering and pointing, noting how none of them showed any concern or attempted to help him.

He wiped the mud from his face, wet and thick from the early rain.

As he pulled his sleeve from his eyes a hand came into his vision, held out towards him.

He followed the arm to see who the hand belonged to and was greeted with Finn's smiling face.

With relief he gratefully took it and hauled his fatigued body from the ground. He proceeded to fruitlessly rub down his uniform, panting heavily from the gruelling practice.

"You ok there dude?"

"Oh yes, I'm over the moon, who needs to spend money on a mud pack when you've got McKinley's own brand"

Kurt met the boy's eyes and saw a sparkle there.

"You'll get the hang of it little brother, you've just-"

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel?"

Both boys looked up to see the Coach approaching, an unreadable expression on his face.

As he neared Kurt had time to look at him properly; he looked younger without the suit and Kurt could see defined muscles through his shirt despite his small size.

But it was his eyes that Kurt was drawn towards; they looked empty and soulless.

Kurt remembered his earlier vow; give him a chance.

Finn leaned slightly to his ear "You could be in trouble dude" he whispered.

Kurt tried to smile, although Finn's comment had unnerved him, as the Coach stood in-front of them.

It was a while before he spoke and Kurt could feel his smile slipping as the man's stare bore into him.

Finn spoke first brightly, seemingly immune to the tension.

"Is everything-"

"Good job today Hummel, a bi- a big improvement"

Kurt felt a little relieved and stole a glance to Finn who had a big goofy smile on his face; the Coach hadn't noticed the smile directed at him though, his eyes hadn't left Kurt.

"Thank-"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence he had turned and was striding across the field, calling to the other players to return to the dressing rooms.

Kurt followed his retreating back, a puzzled expression ghosting his features.

"Huh….what a cool guy" said Finn as he patted Kurt on the back.

"Y-yea, that was…"

He trailed off following close behind Finn.

GGGG

Kurt collapsed onto the benches in the dressing rooms, breathing hard from exhaustion.

He fumbled clumsily for his water bottle and took long gulps, trying to ignore the taste of the warm liquid, focusing on how it soothed his dry throat.

His eyes unconsciously travelled round the dressing rooms, suddenly his eyes unwittingly met a tall, tanned boy's.

Kurt felt heat rise to his face as he felt his eyes travel down and discovered the boy was topless.

The tanned boy slammed his locker shut and started to head towards Kurt who had dropped his water bottle and was hastily heading towards his own locker.

"You looking at me homo?"

"No, no, sorry, I wasn't, I'm sorry, I-I'm going-"

He fumbled with the door and hauled his clothes from the locker, trying to avoid the daggers being shot at him.

The tanned boy hadn't stopped glaring at him and was looming threateningly.

"You'd better not be-"

"Davies! Back off!"

Kurt recognised Finns voice and was grateful for it.

"Heh, come on Davies leave off fancy, if it weren't for him you'd still have the Beast breathing down our necks, cut him some slack!"

"Yea, he can't help being a sissy little girl!"

Kurt briefly heard Puck, he couldn't recognise the last voice but he took the opportunity to escape, keeping his head down as he hurried towards the few changing cubicles the dressing room had.

He'd stayed too long, he'd never make that mistake again. Usually he was in and out keeping his head to the ground as most of the boys seemed convinced that his one goal in life was to molest and convert them.

_Every straight guy's nightmare…_

He shuddered at the memory, he often forgot about the kiss, and then something would remind him of it and it all came rushing back.

He tried to shake it off, he thought of the tanned boy instead. It seemed some of the boys had gone back to hating his guts, and yet some still had a little respect for him for causing the firing of Bieste. That was enough it seemed to keep him from the dumpsters. To be honest he just wished they would leave him alone altogether, whether they were laughing at him or cracking their knuckles.

He made a mental note to never look in the tanned boy's direction again.

Back in the main dressing room a group of boys began talking about the small boy while the Coach was gazing after Kurt, a frown darkening his face.

"Why the hell do they let him in here?"

"Why the hell does he still do football, the guy can't even walk without falling over!"

"Heh, has anyone forgotten back when he _won the game!"_

Finn spoke up, defending his brother.

"Oh here we go, you're only standing up for lady face cause you're all part of the sissy, wussy gay society"

"What are you-?"

"Aren't you like brothers now or something? How the hell does that work?"

"Ooo, d'ya have to watch yourself in the shower? Don't drop the soap!"

"Heh, shut up Chad!"

"Oh, fancy's ok, he's not rubbing the whole gay thing in our faces anymore-"

"The whole 'gay thing'?"

"Nah, come on Finn I'm serious, I didn't like the whole 'better then us' thing he had going on, and his clothes were just-"

"Like he should be wearing lip stick and high heels?"

"He does!"

"He just seems, less in your face"

The Coach stared evenly at the boys, hearing every word of their discussion.

He stood and watched without as much as the twitch of an eyebrow, his arms folded.

"Yea, and plus he's hilarious to watch on the field!"

"What are you all talking about?"

The boys snapped their heads round to see Humbert studying them.

"Oh, nothing Coach"

They all turned away, some pulling their shirts over their heads and sneaking knowing looks to each other.

"Are you talking about Kurt Hummel?"

The boys looked back over to the Coach, surprise evident on their faces, some looking slightly guilty, others rattled at being caught out.

The Coach slowly lowered himself onto one of the benches.

"Why did he join when he so obviously hates it?"

Silence followed the question, the teens looking slightly uncomfortable.

Azimio spoke up suddenly, catching wind of the conversation.

"Come on, it gives the guy access to our dressing room, that's why he does it!"

This seemed to encourage the others to join in, seemingly thrilled that the Coach appeared to be joining in on their cruel conversation.

A curly haired boy spoke up excitedly, "I heard he was forced, Figgins made him"

"And we all know why he was forced, don't we Karofsky?" said Puck as he glared at the large boy who had been staying out of the conversation, pretending not to listen.

The Coach's face darkened as his eyes flicked over to Dave who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Guys, can we stop talking about him, he's only in the cubicles, just stop ok?"

Finn was ignored.

"He joined a while back, no idea why, and he had the whole team _dancing to Beyonce_"

A couple of the boys started to imitate the dance in a cruel parody as the boys around them laughed.

"He _won_ the game"

"Oh shut up Puckerman"

"He joined the Cheerios, he should have just stayed over there with the girls where he belongs"

As of yet the Coach hadn't stopped glaring at Karofsky who hadn't seemed to notice, too preoccupied with his locker.

At this he slowly turned his head.

"What's 'Cheerios'?"

He recalled Sylvester mentioning that.

"It's Cheerleading, Miss Sylvester is the Coach"

Humbert blinked and nodded slowly.

Suddenly an abrupt and burning silence fell across the teenagers as Kurt re-entered the room, fully clothed in black jeans and a fitting McQueen sweater.

He kept his gaze straight ahead and hurried from the room without a second glance.

Finn who had finished changing during the conversation followed suit, with Puck close behind.

Before he left the room he turned to the boys.

"You guys are out of line, seriously, I'm sick of it, I don't care what you say or what you think, he's ten times the man any of you will ever be, see ya Coach"

He nodded to the Coach and was out the door.

"Heh, I was sticking up for him!" echoed around the room.

The Coach stood, eyes fixed where the three boys had left.

He turned to Karofsky suddenly, eyes burning.

Now that Kurt was gone Karofsky turned away from his locker, it terrified him any time any one talked about the small soprano, especially in the place where 'it' happened. It felt like if people were even talking about Kurt that his secret would come out, and if that happened it would be him suffering the revile of is so called team mates. For a while after the Beiste incident he was all people talked about; Dave couldn't bear it. He blew out slowly through his lips and slammed his locker shut, shock shot through him when he saw the Coach staring at him; hate seeming to pour from his eyes. He felt an involuntary shudder rattle his body.

The Coach finally broke the glare and stalked purposely from the dressing room.

In the corridor Finn and Puck had caught up with Kurt.

"Kurt wait up, we've got Glee now, we can go together"

Kurt's eyes were fixed on the floor, a shadow over his eyes.

"Kurt!"

He stopped suddenly, sighing deeply

"Thank you Finn, thank you Puck, I appreciate it"

He looked up and attempted a smile.

"My own personal body guards"

The boys looked between each other, suddenly worry dawning on them.

"Kurt, did you hear back there in the dressing rooms?"

"Hear what?"

Kurt's face told them he knew exactly 'what', he exhaled slowly "Come on, the stage is calling me."

Kurt quickened his pace causing the larger teens to fall behind.

Finn turned to Puck, keeping his voice low.

"Puck, seriously, thanks for standing up for him back there, I didn't know you could be so thoughtful"

"Heh, I'm thoughtful dude, you don't know how thoughtful I can be!"

"Ok, ok, I'm just saying"

"Why does it have to be such a big deal! First him, now, you, cut me some slack!"

Finn stopped suddenly, watching the back of Pucks head.

"He's part of the group, right?"

Puck came to a standstill and after a long silence said quietly "He's my boy"

A lopsided grin filled Finn's face.

The three boys didn't notice they were being followed.

GGGGG

**A/N: Ohh, I'm not happy with this chapter, oh well, the next one will give the story a bit of a push and get it going a little more. ^^ This one is basically trying to show character relationships. ^.^**

**Thanks sooo much to all those people who put the story on their favourite and alert lists! And an extra thank you to my reviewers: Lycoris B, Emiliexo and JasonDragon64, who reviewed every chapter! Love to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 7

Kurt felt his eye brow raise and mouth begin to slowly fall open.

He was unsure why Mr. Schue had paired Quinn and Lauren together, both of them being the weakest singers in the group, besides Mike Chang, but he had to hand it to them; they were giving it their best shot.

The group trickled into uncertain applause as the two girls stood in their end poses, glaring at one another through clenched teeth, both refusing to show the exhaustion they both so obviously felt from the tricky routine they'd crafted together.

Will Schuester ran a hand through his hair and blew out the hair he'd been holding in his cheeks.

"Wow, that was… well done girls, really really something. Guys, come on give it up for Quinn and Lauren and their incredibly…energetic performance of 'Breakin' Dishes'!"

The Glee club looked between each other sharing smirks and bemused expressions; Brittany on the other hand was clapping enthusiastically and began to 'whoop'.

Lauren nodded her head and clapped her hands together like a sumo wrestler.

"Come on Mr. Schue, be honest, I slayed it"

The older man had risen from his spot on the piano stool and moved to the front of the room, "Well, you both did awesome but we'll leave it up to a democracy shall we? So, hands up for Quinn!"

A generous number of hands were raised including the ex-cheerleaders and Finn, but when Laurens name was called the club exploded with hands, Kurt being one of them; Lauren was the true diva after all.

Quinn's face fell momentarily but she plastered on her sweetest smile and turned to Lauren who was roaring with victory with the rest of the club.

"Well done Lauren, the best woman won" she said, her voice dripping with honey.

"Heh, you were a worthy adversary Q"

The two girls shook hands, but as Quinn sat down she whispered to Santana "It's such a popularity contest"

The dark girl had her arms tightly folded and her lips pursed, "Of course it is, how the hells else did wheels win against me? Because he's one of the originals of the dork patrol, total favouritism". Her ponytail swung with indignation.

"Finn won against me and I'm totally popular and the most talented of you all"

The two girls turned to Brittany and shot her a withering look.

"Just saying"

Will, after glancing at his list of pairs clapped his hands together and turned to the kids.

"Right we've seen almost all our pairs, congratulations to Mercedes for winning our first round"

He motioned to Mercedes who sat with a smug expression as everyone patted her on the back and cheered, all except Rachel who could have soured milk with a look.

"Also well done to Sam for winning against Puck, better luck next time Noah"

"Oh come on, 'Please don't stop the music'? Hardly something for Puckasaurus, I'm no diva, it wasn't fair"

"Well, I'm no diva and I won against Santana singing 'Russian Roulette', so..."

"Can it Professor X!"

"Alright alright, that's enough, there can only be one winner, you knew that, lets have a bit of graciousness, well done, Artie, Finn and Lauren, you all did great"

The losers grudgingly applauded.

"Now, last but certainly not least, Kurt, Tina, lets see what you've got!"

The group broke into applause and cheers as Tina looked to Kurt and squealed with nerves and excitement. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a curt nod.

Humbert gazed through the door, gripping the side of the frame as _he_ descended down the benches.

He hastily fumbled in his pockets, not wanting to tear his eyes away from him, finally he found the Dictaphone and with shaking hands hovered his finger over the 'Start' button.

He lent his head against the frame, gazing at the boy as he bowed to the cheering crowd and looked to the girl standing next to him.

The coach closed his eyes in fearful serenity, body tingling with the fear that something, someone would take this moment away from him.

His eyes grew wide once again, suddenly too frightened to blink as, throat tight and voice raw with felicity, he let words escape from his mouth that ensnared him in a private paradise.

"But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage  
>Can seldom see through his bars of rage<br>His wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
>So he opens his throat to sing."<p>

He ended with a ghost of a whisper trailing on his lips and felt peace.

The piano gave a short intro while Kurt and Tina turned to face each other, looking into each others eyes, Tina took a deep breath and began,

"On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised"<p>

Humbert's breath caught in his throat as Kurt turned towards the door, terrified that he would see him, but the boy kept his eyes on the girl, then he began to sing and the Coach was plunged in a silent bliss.

"Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes"<p>

It was like pure silver, bird song in spring, falling waterfalls, liquid sunlight….my god…Schuester said he sang but…my god….it was the most-…beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

He exhaled a ragged breath, his finger tips tingling, his eyes glazed with tears as he filled steadily with astonishment. He wiped his cheeks with shaking hands, "Jesus…"

He couldn't hear the girl take her part, his eyes were fixed on the boy, on _Kurt_…he'd never thought….

"But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind" <p>

And then he was singing again and the dust in the air danced with the melody, Humbert brought his quivering finger down and pressed 'Start',

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie"<p>

He felt a surge of awe and overwhelming wonder. He was sure that if he let go from the door frame he would fall to the ground and he wanted to keep as still as he could so as not to waken from this dream, it was just him and the boy….him and the boy…

The song came to an end to rapturous applause as Tina and Kurt embraced in a hug.

"That was beautiful my little song bird"

Tina smiled, "Right back at ya"

Will grinned at Kurt who for one moment seemed back to his old self, bowing to the crowd, beaming from ear to ear. He hoped this could last, but for now, he couldn't feel happier for the kid.

"Wow, ok, I think we all know who our winners over all are!"

The whole club whooped in agreement, except Rachel who still couldn't seem to get over losing to Mercedes, let alone loosing out twice.

Kurt turned eagerly to Tina and whispered excitedly, "We did it! Look at her face, we beat Rachel!"

Tina laughed openly and wrapped her arm around the small boys shoulder.

"But, who will win between Kurt and Tina?"

The two singers couldn't care less, they weren't singing to compete with each other, they were just happy to be in the limelight for once.

"I think we all agree….its a draw!"

Tina turned to Kurt, mouth wide and eyes shining; they both grabbed onto one other and jumped up and down.

Will grinned widely, "How could I choose?"

He laughed as both Kurt and Tina hugged him in turn, he grabbed Kurt's wrist gently, and pulled him slightly away from the rest.

"How have things been, you doing ok?"

Kurt smiled softly, "Everything is fine Mr. Schue, and thank you, this has been perfect"

Will slapped him on the back and watched as Kurt joined the rest of the Glee club.

Humberts nails dug into the wood of the door frame as he watched the exchange.

So that was it was it?

Anger grew inside of him, painful, intense anger, choking him, his muscles seizing…

Schuester hugging him, gazing at him, _touching him….._

GGGG

Humbert sat at his desk, room peaceful in its darkness.

He felt truly at ease in the dark; his cloak of secrecy and solitude.

He slowly took the Dictaphone from his pocket and plugged it into his laptop, watching the single file load, the bright screen the only light as he kept his curtains drawn.

The clock ticked over head, sounding ten times louder in the quite of the room which seemed to hum; safe and encompassing.

His office smelled of musty books and polished wood and now the smell of wet soil filled his nose from the newly watered pot plant that sat on his desk.

The plant was flourishing, he was good at looking after things, he prided himself on it.

He took a pen suddenly and wrote a name on a small note pad underneath one other.

_Will Schuester_

He hovered his pen over the other name and pierced a bullet point in-front of:

_Dave Karofsky _

He looked at the name, expressionless, eyes blank with indifference.

His eye brow raised as those eyes hovered over Wills name and a spark of intense and overwhelmingly concentrated anger surged into the pit of his stomach.

A small noise of confirmation from his laptop turned his attention away and he slowly reached for his ear phones and plugged them into the front of the computer.

Running his finger over the scroll pad he suddenly stopped and paused before pressing 'Play', he was suddenly afraid, his body frozen with hesitance, until a burning and consuming need overtook his fear and he tapped 'Play' as quickly as if it were on fire.

Then the song filled his ears and he could have broken down and cried. He burrowed his head in his arms and listened, staying as still as concrete.

After listening for the sixth time he raised his head, took out his ear phones, wiped his eyes and stood up quickly, heading towards the kettle he had in his office.

He filled it with water from the tap and pushed down the lever to start it boiling.

He stood quietly and motionless, gazing in-front of him but not really seeing.

"The caged bird sings with  
>A fearful trill of things unknown<br>But longed for still and his  
>Tune is heard on the distant hill<br>For the caged bird sings of freedom."

As the kettle boiled and smoke rose from the spout he took a pot full of coffee and with a spoon heaped it into a mug. As he poured the boiling water into the mug he ignored the way the steam burned his hand.

He stirred.

And then a splash of milk and four heaped spoons of sugar. He loved sweet things.

He walked slowly back to the desk and easing into the seat he took a deep gulp.

He starred at the screen.

Placing the mug back on the table he put his ear phones back in his ears.

He opened an editing programme and downloaded the file of Kurt singing onto it, he cut and deleted and moved and changed until he sat back and quickly pressed 'Play'.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me/but that's all right because I like the way/you/stand there and watch me/that's all right because I like the way/you/stand there and hear me/that's alright because I love the way you/stand there and watch me/I love the way you/stand there and hear me/I love the way you/stand there and watch me/I love/you/I love/you/I love/you…"  
>GGGG<p>

**A/N: Things are going to get a little darker!**

**Obviously the song lyrics are from 'Love the way you lie part 2' by Rihanna feat. Eminem and the poetry that Humbert recites is called 'I know why the caged bird sings' by Maya Angelou. ^^ I just had this idea that Humbert would like poetry, I could imagine him learning it off by heart all on his own! ^.^ Thanks to my reviewers and those that put this story on their alert and fav list! Much appreciated! :D**

**Eeeeee! I'm going to the Glee tour live on Thursday 30****th****! Omg! It's in London in the 02 Arena, and I'm going to see Chris Colfer live! Ahhhh! I never thought I'd be able to see him ever, living in the UK, but now I can! I can't wait! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 8  
><span>

"You did really awesome yesterday Kurt, really awesome"

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes as he took out the natural yogurt from the fridge.

"Yes thank you Finn, you've told me probably 101 times now?"

Finn smirked and looked slightly bashful as he smothered syrup over his pancakes.

"Oh yea, sorry, it's just we hadn't heard you sing in so long and it was-"

"Really really awesome? I know! You did good too. And Finn if you're going to have that stuff could you not use the _whole_ bottle?"

Kurt sat down and crossed his leg over the other as he spooned the fresh yoghurt over his own pancakes,

"Oh come on you should try it!"

Kurt looked at him disdainfully.

"Athletic types like you might be able to get away with it, but for the rest of us we have to watch our-"

He put one final dollop onto his plate, "-pear hips"

"Whatever dude" Finn said with a knowing smile.

The tall boy's smile slipped from his face suddenly as he eyed his half-brother, "Kurt, did you really hear what those guys were saying?"

A silence followed the question as the clock ticked on the wall.

"I can handle it Finn"

Finn frowned but didn't push, no matter how unconvincing Kurt sounded.

"But I meant what I said, I'm grateful to you and Puck for sticking up for me"

Finn paused with his fork half way to his mouth and smiled before taking a huge bite of pancake.

The soprano smiled suddenly, a bemused expression on his face, "I never thought I'd live to see Noah Puckerman fighting for my corner"

Finn mirrored the boys shock,

"Puck can be a douche bag sometimes but I guess he can be pretty cool when he wants to be"

"Morning! Had a good night?"

Kurt's head shot up as his dad walked into the kitchen, dressed in overalls and a blue cap.

Finn looked up and smiled, not seeming to notice the hesitance between the father and son.

"Busy down at 'Hummels tires' today Burt?"

"Hope so, how you doing Kurt?"

Kurt didn't look up from his plate, "I'm fine dad"

The boy could feel his father's eyes on him, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he still felt this awkwardness between them, like his father was watching him to check he wouldn't break.

"Kurt?"

"Dad really I'm fine, honestly, ok? Eat your pancakes"

"Alright, but you'd tell me wouldn't you?"

"Don't have the syrup dad-"

"Wouldn't you? Finn, is he hiding something?-"

"Dad! Really, thank you for your concern but you need to stop worrying about me!"

He shot Finn a quick warning look and then proceeded to heap spoonfuls of yoghurt onto his father's plate in the wake of the silence, missing the flash of hurt on Burts face.

"I bought this for you; it's low on fat and has no pips which I know you hate"

Burt decided to the drop the subject and looked at the yoghurt with his nose wrinkled and then shared a knowing look with Finn who was trying to keep back from laughing.

He rolled his sleeves as if he were about to tackle a broken car and picked up his fork, "Whatever you say kiddo, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the role reversal going on here"

He brought the fork to his nose and smelled it in a heightened fashion.

"Are you sure this hasn't gone bad?"

Kurt giggled, "Dad!"

Burt smiled, happy to see his son laugh for once, "Alright alright, heh, what's this I hear about winning a competition in your Glee club?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but suddenly felt warm as he watched his father and new brother talk,

"Heh, this isn't half bad"

Kurt and his father shared a look and suddenly the awkwardness was a little less then before.

GGGG

The Coach marched down the halls, face set straight ahead of him, one hand in his jacket pocket.

He tried not to turn up his nose as he felt his shoes stick to the floor.

The kids bustled around him preparing for first period, he heard lockers slamming and shrill giggles and the irritating open coughs of large boys in letterman jackets.

He wasn't fussed about hygiene but disrespect he couldn't stand.

He kept his eyes focused on the boy in front of him, quickening his pace when he came out of view and slowing when he re-emerged.

He stopped suddenly when an Asian boy approached Kurt and watched as they talked.

His eyes travelled over the boys face, studying him and taking in every inch.

He felt a smile drift over his face, _so pretty…_

A large force bumped into his side and he growled with annoyance at the source as he tried to regain his composure, by the time he'd looked back Kurt was no where to be seen.

He turned on the boy who'd knocked into him.

"Watch where you're going you idiot boy!"

A loud shout that rose above the bustle of the crowded hall caught Karofsky's attention, he turned his head with raised eyebrows, slowly taking out his books from his locker as he searched out the source.

He frowned at the sight of the Coach, towering over a bewildered looking boy with shrugged shoulders.

"Jeez, sorry man, it was an accident-"

"Don't call me 'man'!"

Karofsky shuddered at the sudden memory of when he was at the receiving end of the Coach's temper, _Don't call me dude!_

He suddenly shook his head as if trying to clear it of cobwebs, this guy was messed up; the mood swings, the screaming at students for practically no reason, the staring… he didn't like this man, not one single bit, and he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

He looked back as he slammed his locker shut and saw the Coach now standing practically alone as the crowd had begun to disperse. Suddenly the man's face changed from seething rage to resembling a hobo who had just found a million dollars.

Dave followed the mans eye line and landed on a scarf; not an ordinary scarf for keeping out the cold, but one of those designer thingy's, the kind that Kurt….

Humbert walked forward and bent down slowly to pick up the scarf, he looked down at it for a while in his hands before rubbing the fabric between his thumb and finger, as if testing the material. He began to run it through his fingers, the soft material dripping through his hands like honey.

Dave watched in morbid fascination, unable to move, suddenly the teacher moved his head down and buried his face in the scarf; he took a deep breath and unmistakably _smelled it._

Karofsky blanched in shock, turning his body towards his locker from spasm, holding his head against the metal as if trying to hide into it.

He didn't just see that, did he?

He was mistaken?

Surely?

Maybe the scarf wasn't Kurt's like he thought, maybe it was Humberts and he was just seeing if it was dirty…?

"Oh, Coach, Coach! That's mine!"

Dave's head snapped round to see Kurt Hummel running round the corner and towards Humbert.

He tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded in his stomach, and push down the bile that rose from its occurrence.

He hated that Kurt could have that effect on him. _Hated_ it.

He felt something different now though; as he watched Kurt approach the teacher he felt…panic?

He didn't want Kurt anywhere near that man, he knew that for sure.

"Oh, thank you Coach, I was sure it had gotten trampled and-"

"It's fine"

Kurt was slightly out of breath from running but he felt even more flustered from the curtness of the man's voice and the look on his face, as if Kurt had done something wrong.

It wasn't the first time he'd felt odd under this man's gaze, but he pushed it aside as he held his hand out and tried to smile.

"Thank you, sir"

Suddenly the Coach did something that neither Kurt nor Dave had seen him do since his arrival; he smiled.

He had a kind smile, it softened his eyes and made the creases round his mouth deeper.

It put Kurt at ease, it made his own smile grow wider as he took the scarf the man finally offered up.

"You're a very polite young man"

"Oh, well, you saved a very expensive scarf"

He held the scarf up and laughed a little then made to turn away.

Dave watched with a sudden explosion of alarm as the Coach reached over and gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him.

He then reached over and _stroked Kurt's hair._

It was brief, almost as if the man was afraid to touch the boy, as if he was a live wire, but vomit still rose in Dave's throat as the teacher smoothed down the boys soft chestnut hair. Kurt sort of flinched and dipped his head down in shock, brief alarm passing over his face.

The Coach seemed to notice this and balled his hand in a fist suddenly, playfully boxing the side of Kurt's head.

"You shouldn't worry so much about material things"

His voice had a slight tremor and seemed to wobble while his face was cast to the floor, Kurt looking at him with surprise.

He turned on his heel suddenly and without a backwards glance he was stalking down the hall away from a very bemused looking Kurt, rubbing his chin.

Dave watched the man's retreating back in shock and disbelief; he looked to Kurt suddenly who was ruffling his hair and frowning.

He placed the scarf around his neck and cleared his throat. Looking to his watch he suddenly turned with a start and dashed down the hall and out of sight.

Dave was left in the corridor alone, shocked and shaken.

GGGG

He let his eyes wander over the ceiling lazily, nodding his head in time with the music playing in his ears.

He shifted his position and adjusted his head on the pillow.

_Why won't Kurt just get out of my life! _

He groaned as he let the thought slip into his head amongst the lyrics of the song, he put his hands over his face and tried to rub the boy out of his mind.

_But that guy is sick, seriously looney tunes, what the hell was he playing at, smelling his clothes, stroking his hair, what a fruitcake, what a messed up-_

Karofsky almost chocked on his own thoughts, an intensely uncomfortable swoop in his stomach causing him to shudder.

Wasn't he exactly the same? Didn't he treat Kurt the same way? Perving all over him, winking at him, getting up into his space?

He sat up slowly, eyes focusing on the poster on his bedroom wall.

Did he come across like that? Like a total psycho? Watching someone else act in the exact same way he did…well let's say he didn't like what he saw.

Increasing sickness settled over him, _Is that how I can recognise it so easily? See the signs, recognise the look in the Coaches eyes…because I can _relate _to it?_

_I'm exactly the same as him…._

No! He wasn't, he's not some paedo teacher in his thirties perving over a sixteen years old student….

_Just a homophobic closet case…._

The ear buds yanked from his ears as he jumped from the bed, he grabbed his I-pod and threw it across the room, feeling momentarily satisfied as it crashed into the wall.

He stood for a moment, breathing heavily.

_Mood swings now? You really are just like him._

His face softened with the realisation and he angrily and roughly wiped his eyes from the tears threatening.

He felt guilty, oh God did he feel guilty, and sorry….he would watch this Humbert guy, he would protect Kurt and make things right.

GGGGGG

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! I've been pretty busy! ^^ I went to the Glee tour, which was really good, but a little disappointing cause everyone stood up and blocked my view, I couldn't really see very well, but oh well, I got to see Chris anyway! ^^ Then I went to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows premiere in London, and Darren Criss was there! Eee! ^^ I couldn't believe it when I saw him! I got so excited! :D Here's my youtube channel if anyone wants to see the videos! :) ****.com/user/perfectpureblood?feature=mhee**

**And a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thank you to my reviewers and those that put this story on their alert or favs list! Much appreciated! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 9**

Humbert smiled as he watched the light dance off of the strand of hair.

He tilted his head and twirled it between his fingers, thinking that it looked like it was dancing.

_His hair, his…_

His smile suddenly faltered.

_You need to be more careful, don't frighten him ever again._

The smile returned as he remembered the boy's voice, _Thank you, sir._

Tears almost sprang to his eyes from joy at how polite the boy was, nothing like….well never mind, it wasn't important now.

Humbert closed his eyes, remembering the smell of the scarf and how when the boy approached he smelled exactly the same. It was a sort of perfume, mixed with cologne; the feminine with the masculine. That was exactly what the boy was.

But his hair, his hair had smelled like coconut. He looked once more to the single hair, bringing it to his nose he tried to remember that smell, must have been his shampoo.

His eyes were drawn to the clock; it was time, time to see him again.

He opened the drawer on his desk and picked up a little clear plastic tub sitting next to another one that held a single thread of material. From the scarf.

He clicked the lid open and placed the hair inside.

Placing it back in the drawer he took his mug and drank the last dregs of his coffee.

GGGGG

Sitting between both Finn and Puck, Kurt felt decidedly safe and comfortable.

It was strange how much a difference friends could make in your life, he was getting the same looks, the same glares, the same hate from the other players, but it didn't matter, he had backup, people to stand up for him.

He smiled as his two bodyguards talked over his head, both so much taller then him that they didn't even have to strain to see above him to each other, even sitting.

He didn't mind that he was not a part of the conversation, being forced to play football was one thing, but being forced to talk about it? Not on GaGa's life.

The Coach entering the room took his thoughts away momentarily.

The man glanced around the room and finally settled on him, giving him a brief smile.

Kurt smiled back.

He unconsciously put a hand to his head, remembering the man's hand there. He was being stupid, the guy was just being friendly, ok, maybe his judgement was a little poor in that he shouldn't really be touching students that way, but didn't he himself hug Mr. Schue? Isn't that worse then just a quick touch of the hair?

The man had smiled, it was the first time Kurt had seen him smile; the Coach was just obviously very shy and didn't know how to show his emotion.

He'd been watching way too much Oprah.

"Ok boys, thank you for today, I think we made a lot of progress out on that field, see how much we can do when you listen to me?"

The players all nodded grudgingly, not taking their eyes off of what they were doing.

A sharp whistle blew through the dressing room causing everyone to jump at the shrill and unexpected sound.

They all spun round, some muttering protest.

"I said, see how much we can do when you _listen to me_?"

The boys shared looks with one another and all deciding it was better to go along with this guy they all said in near unison "Yes Coach"

"Excuse me what was that?"

"Yes Coach!"

"Yes _Sir,_ I would appreciate being called _Sir"_

The players resisted the urge to groan, but even still they all replied "Yes Sir!"

They'd surmised that despite this guy's oddness, they respected him, as a Coach and as a man, he was down to earth and to the point, he didn't mess around and he got results at the end of the day.

Dave Karofsky had decided to keep a low profile, he found it difficult not to think about the Coach with his hand on Hummel's hair, but he found if he didn't look at him he could keep his anger down.

He dared a glance at Hummel. What was it about this guy that drew everyone to him?

He noted Finn and Pucks closeness, what, them too? Was he about to see Puck with his hand in Hummel's pants any second?

Not Hudson, wasn't he and Kurt brothers or something? Hmn, that didn't seem to be an obstacle for some people.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind and tried to keep the Coach in his peripheral vision, he was determined to follow up on the guy, see if he would try anything again, anything at all. If he did, Dave wouldn't rest until he could find something to use as evidence and get the perv fired.

It wasn't long until Dave got his incentive.

"Hudson, Puckerman great job today, its clear you're my star players. And Hummel, well done, you did a great job too, I don't think you need these guys staying so close it's clear you can handle your self."

It seemed to Dave the last few words were said with a bit of an edge.

The Coach had walked closer to the three boys while speaking and had put his hand on Finns shoulder.

Finn just looked up and smiled. "Well, he is my brother, got to look out-"

"You're brothers?"

The Coach had withdrawn his hand at this point and looked genuinely confused, even upset.

"I-I didn't know"

He tried to regain his composure, not look too interested.

"Well, half brothers, his dad married my mom"

"Oh, I see, so where is your mother?"

He directed the question directly to Kurt, ignoring Finn.

Kurt hesitated, silently cursing Finn and his big un-closable mouth.

"She's-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to say, I understand"

The Coach looked genuinely sad and sorry, and Kurt couldn't help but appreciate the man's concern and that he didn't pry.

Humbert looked to Puck who seemed to be glaring at Finn, who himself looked clueless.

"And what about you?"

Pucks head snapped up and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a friend, du- Sir"

He changed his form of address hurriedly; he knew how this guy felt about being called 'dude'.

"Just a friend"

Puck nodded, his eyes brows raised, a look of bemusement on his face.

"Well, anyway, the three of you, I'm very impressed"

He almost turned away, but then tilted his head downward and once again Dave felt his blood run cold.

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing; the Coach was actually smelling Hummel! In front of everyone! Not just a scarf where no one could see, but the real thing, in-front of all the players!

It was a discrete sniff, almost as if he were sniffing for a gas leak or the source of a bad smell but it was there and some of the players had noticed.

A small snigger rose from a little group of boys closest to Kurt as they watched the Coach straighten up.

The man walked very quickly from the room, leaving a few bewildered boys in his wake.

Dave knew that that was it, the thing he needed, he was stopping this once and for all, before Kurt got hurt.

Maybe he was being irrational, maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but all he knew was that the Coach had left the room at least thirty seconds ago and Dave needed to act fast if he was going catch up and follow him.

He hurriedly stuffed his things into his locker and near ran from the room, nearly slipping on a discarded sock on the floor.

Finn seemed completely oblivious, he was tying his shoelaces without a care in the world, Puck on the other hand was looking at Kurt with an expression that said 'What the hell'?

There was a beat and then Puck said "Did he just smell you?"

Kurt whipped his head around and looked at the larger boy with shock.

"What, no-what?"

Kurt dropped his hairbrush on the floor and Puck could see the smaller boy genuinely hadn't noticed what the Coach had done.

"What are you talking about?" he said as he bent forward to retrieve the wooden brush.

"He totally just sniffed you, didn't you see?"

"Puck!"

Kurt stared at him with an incredulous expression.

Puck leant forward, "He leant towards you and went" Puck took a deep, heightened sniff at Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smacked him off and laughed embarrassedly "Oh you mean when the man breathed! He was just breathing Puck!"

"Funny way to breath!"

Kurt shrugged, starting to loose his patience, his voice getting increasingly higher. "Maybe he had a cold! I don't know, Puck, just leave it, the man seems nice, he doesn't treat me like a freak-"

"No, just like a bowl of potpourri"

"Puck!" he said, exasperated.

"And what about those weird questions? Asking me how I knew you, what's it to him?"

Kurt turned sharply to Finn, "That was Finn unable to stop blabbering!"

Finn shot up, bewilderment on his face, "What? Who smells?"

Both Kurt and Puck threw their hands up in defeat.

"Whatever dude, just trying to look out for you!"

Puck had his hands up in protest now and grabbed Finn by the forearm, who still seemed to be struggling with his laces.

"Were gonna hit the showers, you stay here and _don't move_, we'll be right back"

Kurt's face fell and he went a little cold.

"Puck, no please, could you just stay with me for now?"

"Come on dude, its fine, the place is practically empty, Karofsky, Azimio and all those losers aren't here, you'll be fine for a few minutes, right?"

Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes for a few moments before forcing his mouth into a smile he didn't feel and nodding his head jerkily.

"Sure!" he said shakily.

Finn smiled and smacked him on the shoulder, "Back in five"

"Ok, don't worry!"

Kurt sat back down on the bench, looking around him nervously, trying to keep his face uninterested. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand.

"I'll be fine" he whispered.

He jumped out of his skin as a boy who wasn't Puck took a deep breath and smelled his neck in a heightened fashion.

He jumped into a standing position and saw a small group of boys who he recognised.

What he didn't know was that they were the little group of boys who had seen Humbert 'smell' Kurt.

Kurt relaxed a little, these weren't boys who tormented him, these were the type of boys who found him funny, who still laughed at him in the corridors for fainting. They were more stupid then dangerous.

They were laughing now, quite loudly, Kurt hoped that Puck or Finn would hear.

He decided it would be best to keep them talking until they returned.

"Why may I ask did you do that?"

The boy who had smelled him spoke up; he had blonde hair that looked dyed and big green eyes.

"Just wanting to know what all the fuss is about!"

Kurt looked confused for a few moments until realisation hit him.

They'd overheard his conversation with Puck. Or, had they seen it themselves? Had Humbert actually-?

Another boy came in and tried to smell him, then another, then another until all four were all over him, grabbing at him and laughing.

"Oh my God, is that perfume?"

"Oh wow, oh wow, he doesn't just look and act like a girl, he smells like one too!"

"Whoa, what is that, Chanel?"

Ok, now they were becoming dangerous, Kurt suddenly felt claustrophobic as his space was invaded, _in the locker room, again._

"Oh, because you would know right?" he said timidly, not looking anyone in the eye, just trying to escape.

The boys smile dropped as his friends laughter grew louder.

_Come on Finn, Puck, come on!_

One particular boy who seemed to be having the most fun grabbed Kurt by the wrist.

"Heh, heh, princess I know how we can help, we'll turn you into a proper dude, come on!"

Alarm came over Kurt as the four boys grabbed his arms and near lifted him off the ground, dragging him out of the locker room and into the hall.

He screamed. He screamed and shouted but it just wasn't loud enough to be heard over the pounding water of the shower and Finn and Puck having a sing off.

GGGGGG

Dave kept his footsteps as light as he could, which was tough for a big guy walking on sticky floors.

Humbert was completely unawares the whole time and Dave smirked as he finally turned into his office and closed the door.

He ducked into an open and empty classroom, leaving the door ajar to watch for Humbert to leave. When he opened the door Dave would…well he hadn't thought that far, but at least he knew where the office was, that was a start.

Dave was never good at thinking ahead, he just sort of, went with the moment.

Now all he had to do was wait.

.

.

.

.

He listened to the ticking of his watch, he knew how quite it was because he could only ever hear his watch tick when it was quite.

.

.

.

.

He was hungry, a whole session of practice had gone by and he hadn't even had breakfast, he wondered-

He was jolted from his line of thought from the opening of Humberts office door and the man himself emerging, changed into a suit.

Now was the time to act, and act-

Whoa, ok, did the guy even lock his door?

Dave waited nervously for a few moments, not quite believing his luck, who doesn't lock their door?

A psycho?

This satisfied Dave.

He checked his watch and felt his eyes widen when he realised he'd been standing there for nearly an hour.

He dared to put his head round the door and saw an empty corridor.

He stepped out cautiously then feeling a moment of madness dashed forwards, grabbed the handle, turned and flew inside, closing the door behind him.

He was in.

He was in Humberts office.

He could get in a lot of trouble for this, why was he doing this? For Hummel?

Jeez, he had it bad.

He looked around at his surroundings, taking in the room.

It was dark; that was the first thing he noticed. The curtains were drawn and it was quite, his watch was ticking away again.

There was a desk with an open laptop with head phones laid neatly on the table, plugged in.

The desk had drawers, he would check there first.

Damn, locked, he locks his drawers but not his door?

He saw a black filing cabinet, locked. Suspicious? Why were they all locked? Was he hiding something?

A side table with a kettle, three empty packets of sugar.

The walls were bare of any pictures or posters; there was just a clock that ticked in time with his watch.

It was sort of eerie, like the man, quite and mysterious, not giving anything away.

Dave was drawn once again to the laptop after pacing round the room and exploring everything he could see.

He didn't know what he was looking for; photographs? Declarations of love?

This was ridiculous.

He looked on the desk and saw with surprise a half empty packet of sour sweets. _There to lure children with._

Ok, now he was being ridiculous.

He suddenly noticed a scrawled note that read "_he has a brother, this complicates things, Puckerman could be a problem too"._

"What the-"

He put his hand on the table seriously freaking out by this point and accidentally knocked the mouse, the light from the screen flooding the room catching Dave by surprise.

It had been on stand by, and there was no security screen, Dave was taken straight to what Humbert had last been doing.

It was a music editing programme, with something paused.

Dave took the mouse curiously and, putting the ear phones in his ears pressed _play_.

His eyes grew as wide as saucers as Kurt's voice sounded from the ear buds.

"-I love the way you/stand there and watch me/I love/you/I love/you/I love/you-"

"What are you doing here?"

Dave spun round, the ear phones pulling out of his ears as he became face to face with Coach Humbert.

GGGGG

**A/N: A cliff-hanger, yay! ^^**

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 10**

"What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

_Oh Crap_

The light flooding in the room was such a contrast to the darkness that Dave found himself squinting, for a few seconds he felt completely numb with shock; he'd been found out, this wasn't good. Even worse was that in the quite of the room the altered track of Kurt singing could be heard coming out the headphones.

So that's why he hadn't locked the door, he was coming back….maybe Dave should have thought about that.

Humbert himself looked shocked, in fact he looked terrified, stood there holding a black file in his hand he had the face of a man who had just been given the death sentence.

"What are _you _doing in here?" he repeated, voice shaking.

_Say something, say anything, just talk!_

The silence in the room was tactile and so overwhelming it made Dave feel slightly suffocated.

The growing tension seemed to be preventing either of them from moving, and evidently seemed to be causing Humbert to be deaf to the music playing faintly in the background.

His wide eyes were fixed on Dave, and almost as if someone had flicked a switch the younger man was spurred into conversation.

"I wanted to ask a question about football" he blurted out hurriedly.

_Yes, football, that makes sense, that's good, nothing wrong with that!_

Humbert started to move, cat like, eyes now softened with suspicion locked on the nervous teen.

If the teacher was feeling nervous or guilty he wasn't very good at hiding it, his shaking hands closed the door behind him and he proceeded to find somewhere to put his folder in a sort of daze as if trying to figure out what to do next.

Dave wished he hadn't closed the door; it made him feel like he was completely alone with the Coach despite the hundreds of students walking the corridors around him.

_The perverted, depraved, creepy-_

"If you wanted to ask about football Mr. Karofsky you should have made an appointment instead of walking into my office uninvited"

His voice and mannerisms startled Dave, both were slow and lethargic, as if the man was sleep walking. His eyes were starting to dart about the room, and Dave was morbidly fascinated by how long it was taking the Coach to put down his folder.

Turned out the floor was going to be the place.

The Coach suddenly saw the screen of the laptop and the track playing itself to the end of the song.

The file landed to the floor with a thud as the Coach said breathlessly, "What have you-"

He ran forward, shoving Karofsky aside and simply tore the cables from the back of the laptop and fumbled around for the 'Shutdown' button.

The screen turned black with a tiny sigh and the room was plunged into further darkness.

Dave wanted to run, he could run, the door was right there, but he didn't seem to be able to make his body function.

The Coach stood with both hands in front of him, leaning on the table, head bowed.

"What did you see"

Dave was at this point riddled with nerves, the Coaches voice was so soft it sent shivers down his spine.

Whenever Dave was nervous he was known to say very stupid things, and this was no exception.

"More what I could hear really"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

GGGGG

People were laughing, everyone, no one was offering to help, not a single soul.

Kurt felt a mixture of terror and humiliation as he was forcibly marched down the halls.

He tried fruitlessly to fight against the boys, but on-top of being hopelessly smaller and weaker then all of them he was already exhausted from practice. Tears of hopelessness began to form behind his eyes: where were the Glee club when you needed them?

"Please guys, please stop!"

"Come on princess, were going to do you a favour, don't want people mistaking you for a chick all the time do you?"

"No guys please, just leave me alone!"

He hated how pathetic his voice sounded and the grip on his wrists was so tight he could feel the bruises forming.

The young soprano slowly and sickeningly felt his muscles giving in, feel his breath leaving his lungs and as they pushed him out the doors and into the warm air his body hitched as fear flooded into him.

GGGG

Puck finally turned the shower off after belting out one long, drawn out note.

"Ha! I win dude! No one can beat Puckasaurus at 'Living on a prayer'!"

Finn just grinned goofily as he grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around his hips, "Yea, well why don't you ask Kurt, see what he thought!"

Puck smirked as he wrapped a towel around his own body, "Heh Hummel, who was better me or-"

Puck stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes met an empty dressing room.

"Hummel? Kurt? Oh sh-"

He dashed to grab his clothes, panic curling in his stomach.

"Well?"

"Kurts gone"

"What?"

"I told him to stay and he's gone"

Puck grabbed any old sweater and shorts he could find lying on the side, clumsily pulled them on and dashed for the door.

"So what if he left, he probably had class!"

"No! He was scared, I told him to stay, he wouldn't have left, I said I'd look out for him"

Puck was out the door, leaving a very confused Finn in his wake.

"Wait up! I'll come with you!"

GGGG

The Coach spun around where he stood, before Dave could take in the startling change in the Coaches face and the sickening look of rage in his eyes Humbert was advancing towards him, now so close their noses were inches apart, his face contorted.

Dave couldn't collect his wits he was so stunned, his mind went blank as he stuttered at the man's anger.

"I-I just came across it, I didn't-"

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY! GET OUT! YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM, YOU'RE OUT THIS SCHOOL! GET OUT!"

The enraged teacher was pushing him now, eyes wild, and with so much strength it surprised the larger boy considering their size difference.

"Don't think I don't see"

This stopped the man in his tracks, almost as if Dave was red hot he let go and the teen found both him and the Coach face to face, both flustered and panting.

"What did you just say?"

Dave startled himself; it had just fallen out his mouth. He began to talk with more courage then he felt, noting the guilty and frightened look on the man's face.

"Don't think I don't see what's going on with you and Kurt Hummel. I saw you-!"

"What are you talking about?"

They were both shouting now, interrupting and overlapping, voices rising above the other to be heard.

"-YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"I've seen you with KURT, I saw you STROKE HIS HAIR, I saw you SMELL HIM IN THE DRESSING ROOM! Don't think I don't see what's going down here! And what the HELL is up with that recording!"

Humbert had gone very still, his face was expressionless, but there was a tiny glint of something in his eyes that Dave couldn't read.

"That is something I agreed to do for the Glee club"

Dave threw up his hands in disbelief.

"Oh come on! _That_ is the creepiest thing I've ever heard in my life! What-what are you some kind of stalker? You're the real deal aren't you? Exactly what you hear about on the news!"

"You've misunderstood Dave, I told you in the beginning I wanted us to get along-"

"Oh don't be all nicey nicey all of a sudden to cover your ass, I saw you, I've got evidence-"

Dave motioned towards the laptop.

"What's your deal with Kurt? Your some kind of pervert, you into girly dudes, what-?"

The Coach looked disgusted, his face twisting grotesquely.

"It's not like _that_, don't twist this into something dirty, I'm not a bad person, you don't understand!"

The Coach actually looked upset, and for once Dave believed the words coming out his mouth was the truth, and it unnerved him even more.

"You actually mean that don't you? You don't think what you're doing is wrong? WELL HERES A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU, ITS COMPLETELY MESSED UP MAN! KURT DOESN'T WANT YOU SNIFFING ROUND HIM-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT KURT!"

Dave almost chocked on his shock, his face the picture of disbelief.

He almost couldn't get his words out he was stuttering so much.

"And you do?"

"More then you know"

The silence that followed this sentence almost swallowed Dave whole.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Humbert had spoken the words so softly and his face matched this softness, he started to walk towards Dave, eyes fixed and unblinking. The revelation seemed to have calmed the man, as if he knew there was no where else to fall, his secret was out, there was no point in trying to cover it up.

"I want you off the team, from today you are no longer welcome. If you tell anyone what you've seen and heard, or go near that… perfect boy again, I will make sure I make yours a miserable existence, do you understand?"

Dave went still and fear began to grow in his stomach like poured concrete setting fast.

"Further more _I_ don't want to see or hear you ever again, as far as I'm concerned you are no longer a part of this school" he hissed.

The two men stood face to face, Dave's eyes wide with anxiety and fear.

"But-"

"He's mine"

Both of them froze suddenly.

They'd said it at exactly the same time.

Dave felt sick, not only because he'd admitted his feelings out loud, but he'd said it in-front of this twisted lunatic- and at the same time.

Humberts face looked like it didn't know what expression it was trying to pull, like it had lost its connection to the man's mind and was just hanging loose.

It was an odd time to think about such a thing, but Dave noted how his eyes seemed to be three different colours… ok, Dave really wanted to sit down, he needed to get out, he needed this to be a dream.

"I know about you too Karofsky, I know you caused Kurt to transfer, I know how you treated him…I thought you were just a mindless bully that deserved to be punished….turns out….we're not that different, am I right?"

Dave's head snapped up and looked into the Coaches eyes with distress and horror etched in his face.

"Well now, I know you won't tell anyone now, or I'll have to tell everyone_ your_ little secret. I knew you were trouble, boy, from the start, I think I may have to get rid of you after all-"

Dave couldn't hear the last bit because he'd turned on his heel and dashed from the room. His head was throbbing, his limbs were shaking, he needed to lie down, he needed-

He fell into the boys bathroom, leant over the bowl and heaved, nothing but acid leaving his empty stomach.

Humbert was left standing alone in the dark.

He knew, he knew, he knew, he knew, HE KNEW, HE KNEW!

"God damn it!"

Humbert grabbed his coffee mug and threw it across the room, watching it smash into three clean breaks.

Why hadn't he been more careful? He'd never understand, no one could understand! It wasn't _dirty _or_ sordid_, he wasn't a bad man!

"I'm not a bad man!"

He near cried into the silence.

Why! Why did he of all people have to find out! But there was nothing _wrong_ with it he just _could never understand_. Not at that age, he thought Kurt was _his?_

This one needed to go, more urgently then he'd first thought.

Humbert was confident he'd frightened him enough to not tell anyone, besides, he had his own secret to keep.

But he needed to go….he really needed to go.

GGGGG

Kurt's knees dragged across the ground as he tried one last attempt at breaking free. He knew it was pointless, but maybe it would buy him some time till someone noticed and helped him.

He eyes met the giant metal box, so familiar and yet suddenly so terrifying.

It seemed so different now then it did then, he had friends now, he shouldn't be alone, he shouldn't be facing this alone!

"Please guys, just let me go!"

His voice had grown hoarse now, he had been jabbering frenziedly when he first saw where he was headed, but now he was starting to resign himself.

Usually he would hand Finn his best clothes so they wouldn't get ruined…funny how Finn and Puck were there when he didn't want them, and now when he needed them, they were no where to be found.

"This'll help princess, no one will want to smell you after this!"

They hauled him up so they we're carrying him sort of like you would when folding a sheet, two boys grabbed one leg each and the others held him under the armpits.

Then he felt himself being swung and he braced himself for the feel of garbage bags and the unbearable stench.

He didn't have long to register that he was falling longer then usual, until suddenly all the wind was knocked out of his body.

He threw his head back and scrunched his eyes with agony as his body smacked to the bottom of the empty dumpster accompanied by a loud, echoing thud.

Intolerable pain shot through him, so much so that for a few seconds he didn't feel human, he felt like his soul had been torn from him and then thrown back in again.

He couldn't move, he just felt a gurgle in the back of his throat.

Suddenly he took in a giant breath of air, and chocked on it.

He began to cough as he heard laughter distantly and muddily in his ears.

He attempted to twitch his fingers but decided it was best just to lie for a few seconds. He let his eyelids lazily slide open and tried to ignore the stabbing pain that he felt in his back, shoulders and coccyx bone.

He couldn't do this anymore, he just couldn't.

A tear slowly fell from his eye, and then he was sobbing, openly and unashamedly.

GGGG

"Kurt!"

"Kurt!"

"KURT!"

"God damn it!"

Puck threw his hands to his head and kicked the nearest dustbin.

"Puck chill out, we'll find him"

"Don't you get it! I said I'd look out for him! I promised! We're supposed to be there for him dude!"

Finn looked at Puck with a confused expression.

"What's this really about Puck? I know you like Kurt and all, but not _that_ much, why is this so important to you?"

"'CAUSE I'M SICK OF BEING A SCREW UP!"

"Puck?"

The timid little voice sounded ten times louder then Pucks shout, even though that shout had left Finn standing speechless.

"Puck, is that you?"

Puck swivelled round and desperately tried to seek out the tiny voice.

"Puck help"

The voice sounded miserable, and in pain, more importantly it was unmistakably Kurt's.

"Kurt! Kurt where are you!"

Finn, finally recovered, had run over to where he thought the voice was coming from and he beckoned to Puck from the dumpster.

"In here! Puck, he's here!"

"Oh Sh-"

Puck sprinted over and was tall enough to see inside the dark and near empty box.

There lay Kurt; still and small and broken.

He was curled in on himself but it was too dark to see his face.

Puck felt sick inside, numbed with shock.

"Oh Jesus, HOLD ON KURT!"

He looked to Finn, who looked as white and horrified as he felt.

He stood for a second, at a complete loss of what to do. A sudden thought struck him.

"Are you hurt Kurt? Can you stand?"

There was a silence, then a pitiful. "No, Puck, please just get me out"

"Oh God, oh God, Oh God"

His head snapped up suddenly when he saw Finn approaching, the bin that Puck had kicked dragging behind him.

"Here, stand on this and jump in, then hand him to me and I'll carry him out"

Puck nodded as he helped align the bin.

"Hold on Kurt, I'm coming in to get you ok?"

The silence was a good enough answer for him.

He hauled himself onto the bin with ease and then crouched to his knees and peered in, trying to gage where to stand so as to avoid landing on Kurt's leg or arm.

"I'm jumping in now, don't be startled"

The same metallic thud reverberated around Kurt's ears as when he fell as Puck jumped into the dumpster.

The larger boy kneeled down and hesitantly began to work out the best way to get Kurt out without hurting him.

He asked Kurt throughout if he was ok and then finally settled on holding him under the knees and around the shoulders despite the hiss of pain coming from the small boy.

It didn't matter whether it hurt for a while he surmised, he just needed to get Kurt out.

"Who did this to you, I'll kill them"

He was more talking to himself, just to find any outlet to vent his anger.

"Finn!"

He lowered Kurt over the edge and down to the tall boy, who held him in his arms in a similar fashion.

When Puck jumped out the sight that met his eyes shook him to his bones.

Kurt was crying, really crying, he'd buried his head in Finns shoulder now but before Puck had seen his blotchy red face and tear stained cheeks.

He wasn't used to seeing Kurt like that, in fact he'd never seen Kurt like that, not once, even when he used to….

A shudder of shame tore through him and almost brought him to his knees.

It just proved Pucks earlier thoughts; the kid's defiance had been broken, he wasn't the same Kurt he used to be, he was vulnerable and frightened- and Puck had let him down.

He noticed the small boy's knees, they were torn and bloody, it made Puck feel cold inside.

"Kurt, I'm-I'm so sorry-"

"Just take me home please, I just want to go home"

Puck nodded, more to himself. "Yea, ok, yea"

Finn looked worriedly down at his little brother and then sympathetically to Puck and mouthed, "This wasn't your fault"

Finn took control from there, Puck had no idea what to do in these situations, he wasn't usually the one who had to deal with the consequences from the victims perspective, never had to be the one to pick up the pieces.

Whoever did this to Kurt would pay, Puck always had made sure that when he threw anyone in the dumpster it was full enough to break the fall, he would never let anyone get hurt like this.

_And that makes it better?_

Puck shook the thought from his head and turned all his attention to Kurt.

GGGG

Humbert stormed through the corridors, heart thumping, head swimming with thoughts and emotions and fears that he didn't know how to handle.

Funny, Karofsky really did remind him of himself when he was at school…funny.

But that stupid, insolent BOY! He could ruin EVERYRHING all his plans, his dreams! He was trying to help Kurt, not hurt him! What right did that mindless fool have to interfere and make accusations!

He had to get rid of him, right now, he had to-

What…?

The boy with the Mohawk was carrying Kurt, his Kurt, out of the _dumpster_.

Suddenly, like a kick in the gut, unthinkable pain and anger clouded his senses at seeing the _beautiful_ child being carried from such a _filthy_ place. Then he felt rage, it was so confusing, he felt under paralysis of his own jealousy, no one should touch him, no one should-

Before he knew it he was running, pushing open the doors, sprinting across the ground, he watched the boy being handed from Puck to Finn, he had to get to him, he had to see if he was-

"Heh! Hudson, Puckerman! Heh! What happened, is he ok?"

The two boys turned their heads in response to the shouting, and Humbert watched as Finn looked down to Kurt in response to something he'd said.

The child looked so small, Humbert began to tingle with unspeakable convulsion and sorrow at the sight.

He tried to resist the urge to reach out and touch him but stopped himself at the steady gaze he was receiving from Puckerman.

"Its ok, Sir, Kurt's a bit bashed up, he just wants to get home"

"What-what happened? Is he-what happened?"

Puck spoke up.

"Some friggin' ass holes tossed him in the dumpster-"

"Puck! Mr. Humbert, we need to get him home, is it ok if we-"

"Do you need any help? I'll get some help-"

"I think we just need to get him home, thanks"

"Yes, yes of course, get him-get him home, get him…home"

Finn gave the man a thankful and apologetic smile and made to turn away until Humbert stopped him.

"Wait, wait hold on, I wouldn't-wouldn't be a very good teacher if I-Kurt, Kurt, can you, can you walk?"

The Coach couldn't help it, he just wanted to reach out and hold him, to make him better, tell him everything would be ok, and he also was finding it increasingly difficult to see someone so close to Kurt.

"Can you-"

He motioned towards Kurt who up to now hadn't turned his face away from Finns shoulder.

Suddenly spurred into miserable action, the boy started to lower his body from Finns grip, more from embarrassment at being caught by the Coach in such a vulnerable position then actually feeling ready.

He hissed with pain as his feet tentatively felt for the ground, eyes avoiding the three worried gazes.

"That's it, that's good, that's a good sign, I know a lot about injury out on the field, if you can walk that's a pretty good sign"

The three boys chuckled ironically at the man's obvious attempt to diffuse the seriousness of the situation.

He had his arms held out, face a mask of concern, ready to catch Kurt if he fell, almost like he was a child taking his first steps.

Almost as if checking himself the Coach suddenly held back, bringing his hands back to his sides.

_Be careful._

He couldn't help it, how could someone do this to such a perfectly beautiful child?

Somebody like Karof- oh….oh that was interesting.

He tried to keep a check of the tears threatening to well in his eyes; it was like watching a small puppy being repeatedly kicked- agonizing.

Kurt finally had both his feet laid flat on the ground and stood uncomfortably.

"You ok Kurt?

"Are you hurt, are you in pain?"

Kurt looked up now, and bravely fixed his eyes onto the Coach.

They were blood shot and red rimmed, but the Coach felt a stab of something so overwhelming he could barely stand under their miserable gaze.

"I'm ok, I just need to lie down, thank you, Sir, Finn?"

His voice was laced with pain and misery and he looked towards Finn who held him firmly under the arm, together they both began to take tentative steps.

Each step was torture as pain shot up his spine, but he could move, that was a good sign, nothing seemed beyond repair.

"Kurt I'm sorry-"

"Its ok Puck, it wasn't your fault"

"I'll come over, can I come over?"

"Yes, fine, just- its fine"

He took a few more agony filled steps until Humbert couldn't take it anymore, "Ok, ok I can see you can walk, but I think it'll take you a hell of a long time to get home at that pace, Finn, I think you need to carry him again"

The Coach found those words difficult to say, tried to keep the resentment and bitterness out his voice, he almost couldn't resist the urge to carry him himself, but he was feeling extra cautious.

Kurt couldn't keep the look of relief off of his face as Finn nodded appreciatively and gently bent down to scoop the light boy into his arms.

"Ok, well, you take care of him, get better Kurt, hope to see you out on the field soon"

No one present could understand how passionately he meant that.

The boy with the Mohawk caught his eye suddenly and Humbert looked towards Puck curiously, the boy looked so worried and concerned that he briefly felt endeared to him, but then his feeling changed and jealously threatened to overflow out of his eyes.

_He really could be a problem, he obviously cares about him._

He gave Finn's retreating back one last fearful glance and then grabbed for Pucks arm, perhaps a little too hard.

"Puckerman, how did this happen, tell me, please"

Puck looked down at the man's grip on his arm and rubbed his neck uneasily.

"Puckerman, please, I will not stand by and allow something like this to happen at this school, tell me what you know"

Puck looked at him with something akin to growing respect and seemed to be debating what to say. The man had a grim expression, and for a moment Puck could swear he saw resentment, but it soon passed.

He sighed suddenly and seemed to resign himself.

"I don't know for sure, all I know is some idiots from the football team-"

"The football team? My football team?"

"Yea, they're a pleasant lot aren't they?"

Humbert stood and looked to the floor. An idea was forming in his head.

"All I know is some of the guys must have dragged Kurt here after practice, and…gave him the dumpster toss"

Puck couldn't bring himself to mention how both him and Finn were only in the showers at the time and could have prevented it if it weren't for their stupid sing off.

"A 'dumspter toss?"

Puck looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yeeeaaa, its something that goes down here, it's like, you…throw someone in a dumpster"

The Coach looked incredulous for a moment and then made to reply until Puck gave him another idea.

Puck suddenly was filled with anger and regret and rotating his shoulders he kicked out to the dumpster leaving a heavy, tinny sound.

"God!"

"Mr. Puckerman, please"

"Sorry du- Sir, it's just so unfair, Kurt doesn't deserve that"

"Don't worry Mr. Puckerman, I won't allow whoever did this to get away with it…. they'll get their punishment, but I tell you something, if I weren't a teacher I'd teach them a proper lesson, all they'll get is a detention and a slap on the wrist, doesn't seem fair after what poor Kurt has been through."

Puck stood for a moment and seemed to be getting his own idea.

Humberts eyes flashed momentarily.

"Anyway, good day Mr. Puckerman, take good care of Kurt."

He turned away at this and marched across the field, trying to keep the satisfied look off of his face; all this could work to his advantage.

Maybe this was his opportunity to get rid of Karofsky, and get closer to Kurt, maybe he could look like the hero…

He wasn't sure what he felt about Finn, Finn was the boy's family, he could work around that, perhaps taking them both on would make it seem less suspicious. But he could think about that later.

But Puckerman…he'd said he was just a friend, but was there more to it? Was he just like _Karofky_….no, it didn't seem like that, here he was after all, helping Kurt, his Kurt.

But Humbert felt a twinge of resentment at seeing the child in his arms, it should be him, Rupert, who held Kurt like that, but that would come in time, he just had to be patient, and sensible and careful. More careful then he'd been. If he really wanted this one, he'd need to be more careful.

He would get rid of Puckerman like he planned, if all went according to plan he could get rid of both Puckerman _and_ Karofsky, he would just have to be patient. He wouldn't allow anyone near his Kurt again, and more importantly wouldn't let anyone get in the way of what he wanted.

He unlocked the door to his office, careful now to never leave it open.

Striding to his desk he took a key from the back pocket in his trousers and unlocked the drawer. Taking out a small note pad and a pen he noted that his hands were beginning to shake, he looked down at the name _Karofsky_ and drew one uneven line through it.

He ran a hand through his hair, began to scratch at his arm.

He then turned the page and read '_he has a brother, this complicates things, Puckerman could be a problem too', _he then wrote underneath, _Perhaps not as much as a problem as first imagined, if Puckerman delivers his end._

He suddenly reached for a cushion that was sitting on a chair, brought it to his face and screamed.

GGGGG

_Dear Journal,_

_Many things have come to my attention in the past few days, 1) It is impossible to manage a championship cheerleading squad, be a major televisual celebrity and have a personal vendetta against two individuals…so I've decided…I will place all my efforts in personally destroying and bringing down one __RUPERT HUMBERT._

Sue scrapped the pen underneath his name several times until it nearly ripped through the paper.

_2) I belie_

The door to her office banged near off its hinges.

Speak of the devil.

"_Humbert_, what the hell-?"

"Its Hummel, Kurt Hummel, I just had to watch him being carried out of a _dumpster_-!"

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa there bucko, slow down, you'll live longer, who threw porcelain in a dumpster?"

"Karofsky, Dave Karofsky"

GGGGG

**A/N: I struggled a little with this chapter, I'm trying to figure out how Humbert feels about people, what he wants to do etc, I think I've finally got it right now! :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Much much appreciated!**

**And 'Mabe' to answer your question; 'Lolita' definitely inspired this fic, obviously I took the name Humbert and also I studied the book at University last term and really got into the psychology of it, that's why I'm really interested in Rupert Humberts thoughts, why he does things and what his thoughts are on other people. :) thanks for the review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 11**

Kurt gazed emptily out the window, looking but not really seeing a greyish cloud pass slowly across the glass, filling up the previously blue square with grey.

It seemed to take hours, that lazy grey cloud, to move across the bathroom window.

Kurt dropped his gaze to look at his knees, which were the only things visible above the bubbly water.

They were cut badly and bled like rain water on glass down his skin and into the water creating little pink rivets.

He tried not to cry as he listened to Puck and Finn in the next room, talking in hushed whispers. Even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, he knew the subject was himself.

His muscles ached but the scolding hot water dulled the pain, it turned his previously milky white skin an angry red and left little patches over his arms that looked like rashes; he always had had sensitive skin. That was probably why the bruises showed up so clear and dark.

Everything seems so different when your on your own, lonely, and for Kurt it made him feel that much worse, because it was just him and his thoughts for company, but he didn't want to think, not right now.

He shifted and a bottle of shampoo fell from the side of the bath with a plop into the water.

It felt like time had slowed in that bathroom; the cloud over the window, the water ripples, the shampoo bottle bobbing on the surface of the water.

He unconsciously allowed his eye lids to close over his red rimmed eyes and tried to single out individual noises; the sound of the tap dripping, Finn and Puck starting up a video game, the noise of-

He plunged his head under the water, scrunching his eyes tighter shut and holding his nose.

A different, muffled, watery world; like a whole new dimension.

He thought it was so strange how everything seemed quieter and yet louder under the water; the drip of the tap, his sobs…because he was crying now, again, oh how he hated how easily he cried, how he loathed himself for that particular weakness, because he didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong, he needed to be-

He surged out of his immersion choking and coughing from the soapy water that he had allowed to fill his mouth.

A knock at the door startled him back to reality, "Heh, you ok in there dude?"

Kurt sighed and ran his hands over his soaking wet hair, he pushed himself to reply, "Yes Finn, I'm fine, I'm coming out now"

"Ok"

Kurt hauled his screaming body out of his stewing pot and wrapped the dry, rough towel that Finn had provided around himself….great….now he had to think.

"Is he ok?"

Finn's eyebrows shot up to his hairline sarcastically as he re-entered his bedroom where Puck was sat cross-legged on the ground holding a video game controller, "Yea, just trying to drown himself"

Puck shot him a warning look. "Don't joke, I don't wanna haul his wet naked carcass out of there, I've already pulled him out a dumpster"

Finn fell to the ground unceremoniously next to his friend, grabbing a controller and taking the game off pause.

"I'm sick of those guys, I mean, the Glee club get more stick from Figgin's then they do, he's just too scared to actually deal with the problems at that school, so he just focuses on students like us, who he knows won't give him any trouble, its so out of line."

Puck's head snapped round suddenly to look at Finn, his mind drifted back to what Humbert had said, "_all they'll get is a detention and a slap on the wrist…"_.

They were right, they were both right, something had to be done about this.

"Enough is enough"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just, your right, Kurt left because of things like this, we can't let him get chased out again-"

Puck stopped mid sentence as he spotted Kurt stood in the doorway, dressed rather oddly in a pair of shorts, an oversized sweater and bare feet.

His hair was damp and stuck to his flushed looking face, "Its ok, you don't have to stop talking because I'm here"

Finn jumped up, "No, heh, come down here, grab a controller"

Kurt looked dully down at the plastic thing in his brother's hand, "No thank you Finn, if you don't mind I'll just watch you"

The taller boy looked slightly upset and awkward, as if he didn't know quite how to deal with Kurt or what to say, but he tried to keep light-hearted.

"Yea, ok sure, whatever-whatever you want"

Finn hesitated then returned to his spot, failing to notice how Puck continued to stare worriedly at Kurt.

The small boy sat on the edge of Finns bed and stared out the window, which was now spotted with rain.

"Heh, nice sweater"

Kurt turned slowly to Puck in surprise, "Oh, yea, it's my dads"

"Yea? I do that sometimes, when I'm feeling down, I grab some of my granddad's old clothes whatever, except it's the other way around, his are too small for me!"

Kurt managed a small smile, not really sure what Puck was saying or what he was trying to say.

Puck suddenly looked a little embarrassed as Finn gave him a bemused look and he turned back to the video game, shooting a zombie until it exploded.

The three remained in silence for a while, the sounds of carnage coming loudly from the television and the pounding rain on the window seeming to give permission for the quite and a reason not to talk. Kurt was grateful for the noise; it meant he didn't need to make conversation.

The room was dark and smelled of…well teenage boys with no sense of hygiene like himself, they'd all gravitated towards Finns room because it was where the video game consol was plugged, he hadn't the strength to complain, despite the discarded old socks on the floor and questionable bed sheets.

He looked back to his knees which continued to bleed, he hissed as he tentatively touched the broken skin.

Finn seemed to catch this in the corner of his eye and jumped up suddenly, "Oh man, you're bleeding, I didn't see"

Puck spun round and swore when he finally noticed Kurt's knees.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Kurt sighed impatiently at the sudden attention, "Its fine, I didn't tell you because its fine, I'm ok"

"Ok my foot, just, stop trying to be all macho and let us help you"

The three looked at each other suddenly and inappropriately began to laugh, the thought of Kurt being 'macho' sounding rather funny.

"Ok ok, not macho, just, oh can it Finn"

The tall boy was trying to suppress his sniggers in the corner.

"Just go get me a band-aid or something!"

Finn left the room leaving Puck examining Kurt's knees.

"This looks pretty nasty, doesn't it hurt?"

Kurt gazed out the window at the rivets of rain, "No more then everywhere else"

Puck flinched at Kurt's detachment of emotion; he seemed more defeated then ever.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"No Puck"

"No, listen! I'm sorry! I said I'd be there for you and I wasn't, I let you down, and I'm sick of people doing that to you! Its time someone-"

"Oh God Puck, what's wrong with me?"

Puck looked on with horror as Kurt began to cry, his already large blue eyes seeming even larger when shining with tears, almost like they were under a magnifying glass.

"Kurt, no, that's what I'm trying to say, its not you! Its-"

"I feel like a splinter, like a splinter stuck in people's sides…everyone's always trying to push me out, I don't even know what I've done wrong."

"Heh, dude, you've done nothing wrong! Your just….special, unique, and dead heads like the guys that did this to you are drawn to people like you 'cause they're jealous-"

"Oh yea, everyone's jealous, jealous of the queer"

Puck flinched at the word.

"I mean they don't like people who rise above mediocrity."

"Whoa, mediocrity, big word for you Puck"

Puck looked towards Finn who was walking into the room holding an armful of band-aids and a damp cloth.

"How many of those did you think we'd need?"

Finn looked down at his arms, a sheepish expression growing on his face.

"Oh right, sorry"

Puck rolled his eyes and looked back to Kurt who was hastily wiping at his eyes, "I'm going to make this right, ok? I'm going to make this right"

The rest of the evening went by in zombie killings and last night's pizza, the boys agreeing to honour Kurt's wish to not tell and keep away from his dad and Carol for the evening and when Kurt finally dropped off to sleep he did so with the sounds of his friends ringing in his ears.

GGGGGG

"Ah, Porcelain, I thought I heard the sound of music wafting down our hallowed halls"

"Miss Sylvester, is it true, has Dave Karofksy been expelled?"

The cheerleading coach put down the shining gold trophy she was polishing and clicked the cabinet closed.

"You know I won that back in '86, lost three girls to get it, and yes, everything you've heard is true, Figgin's threw him out after he heard that he'd thrown you in that dumpster, sort of a last straw situation"

Kurt looked horrified.

"What? But, it wasn't him, it was a group of guys from the football team!"

"Whoa whoa whoa you sound like the fourth member of Alvin and the Chipmunks, are you saying it wasn't Karofsky?"

"Yes! He wasn't involved at all! Who told Figgins it was Karofsky?"

Sue sat down at her desk and grew suddenly quite, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"It was Humbert"

"Coach Humbert? But, he was there, he was being really nice, offering to help, he must have got confused…I've got to see Principle Figgins, get things sorted out-"

"Hold on there Porcelian, hold onto your pretty pink horses with bows in their tails, yes, something is very wrong here blah blah blah, but, wasn't there a time you would have killed to get that kid expelled? You begged us to do something, and now its been done, I didn't like that Karofsky one bit, I mean I'm certainly not saying I'm a fan of Humbert either, in fact you could say we're mortal enemies-"

Kurt blinked.

"But he could have done you a favour here"

Kurt looked confused.

"Let me break it down for you, the big bad wolf is gone, he got what he deserved, count your blessings, make the most of it, you're down one bully my friend"

Kurt seemed to contemplate this, he hesitated a little, and then turned on his heel and fled the room.

Sue frowned at his retreating back, "Hmn, rude"

She reached into the draw at her desk, brought out a book and began to write,

_Dear Journal,_

_Things have taken an interesting twist, I was right all along, as I always am, Humbert is __not one to be trusted._

GGGGG

"_I want your love and all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance-"_

Kurt couldn't believe it, he'd taken a few days off school (claiming migraines) and all this had happened? Karofsky was gone, finally gone, he didn't have to worry about him slamming him into a locker, or cornering him or…. it was funny, Dave hadn't done anything to him in a long time, in fact he'd left him completely alone, it wasn't him who he was afraid of anymore…it was everyone else.

Kurt repressed the urge to scream in frustration right there and then, why was life so damn complicated? Still, it couldn't hurt to have Karofsky gone, as Sue had said, he was one bully down.

He jumped in surprise as he grew face to face with non other then Coach Humbert, the man didn't say a word, just stared.

"Oh, Coach, its you"

Kurt looked expectantly at the mans odd expression then suddenly gathered his thoughts, "I wanted to talk to you actually, I-"

"Can I have a listen?"

The Coach leaned in suddenly, almost uncomfortably close, and took one of the ear buds out of Kurt's ears and put it into his own so they were sharing headphones.

It would have been rather embarrassing except that there was one else in the corridors but those two.

They stood like that for a while, Kurt feeling like time had stood still as he froze with surprise, feeling the mans breath on his face, both listening to-

"Lady Ga Ga"

Kurt's face was the picture of surprise as the Coach finally, after what seemed like hours, pulled the bud out of his ear and let it drop to Kurt's shoulder. He hastily scooped it up, pulling the other out his own ear and wrapping them around his I-Pod.

"Yes, how did you-"

"I'm not that old you know"

Kurt felt himself blush with guilt as the Coach began to smile a little.

_I know all your favourite music beautiful._

There was a small silence until Kurt broke it hurriedly with-

"I'm sorry, about the other day, I'm so embarrassed that you had to see me like that-"

Humbert frowned.

"Don't be sorry, I was sorry it had to happen, so sorry… are you ok, you were away for… a long time"

The Coach seemed to clamp his jaw causing a vain to pulse in his neck.

_I missed you, I counted the seconds…_

"Well, just a couple of days out to get my head back together, but thank you, I feel fine now, and thank you for your help and concern"

Humbert resisted the urge to put his hand on the child's sweet face.

"Well that's good, I need to go now"

_Be careful._

"Wait!"

Humberts heart pounded in his chest.

"I need to ask, why did you tell Miss Sylvester and Principle Figgins it was Karofsky?"

"They told you that did they?"

Kurt nodded, eyeing the man with curiosity of the answer.

He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"Because I felt something needed to be done and that boy needed to be taught a lesson once and for all."

Kurt squinted his eyes in disbelieving gratitude, "Thank you, no one has ever taken a step like that, ever, they're all too afraid."

Humbert nodded, unable to look at the boy in case he would break down in front of him, "Well you're welcome, as for those who really did…do that to you, I'll find out who they are and punish them too"

Kurt couldn't believe it, he had found someone on his side, someone who would help him, he never imagined it would be the strange new Coach, but heh, you find help in the strangest places, look at Puck!

"I really appreciate it, I truly truly do"

Humbert nodded once again, he made to go, until he stopped one more time. "Better keep this between us, sometimes to make a change, you've got to be a little, sneaky"

Kurt smiled and watched with a light heart and a bemused expression as the odd Coach walked down the halls.

GGGGG

"You lied to us, you said it was just some guys, and it was Karfosky!"

Kurt found himself face to face with a very angry looking Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones.

After entering the Glee rehearsal room he had been bombarded by the three and manhandled to his seat, which was where he found himself now, his angry friends towering over him.

"No! It wasn't! I swear-"

"I come to school, I found out that the student who did this to you was expelled, and I think, wait, Kurt said there were more then one, I look into it, turns out, it was Karfosky!"

Kurt looked at Puck square in the eye, "Will you listen to me! Humbert, the Coach, _he_ told Sue and Figgins that it was Karofsky!"

"Why the hell would he do that?"

Kurt turned to Mercedes, "He told me why he did, it, he knew about Karofsky and he thought he deserved to be taught a lesson. He did it to help me!"

There was a silence between the three, Santana and Britney looking slightly confused as they walked in and saw the three looming over Kurt.

Finn spoke up finally, "He did it just to help you out?"

Kurt nodded ardently.

"What a great guy! I mean wow, he's like, the only one who's tried to help you, ever! How totally awesome!"

"Wait wait hold on, that's all well and good, but baby, what about the people who actually did this to you, its very nice that Karofsky is gone, but he didn't do this, doesn't it feel wrong to you?"

Puck scoffed, suddenly fuelled by admiration for the Coach. "No! Come on Mercedes, think of what crap that douche put Kurt through, hell he chased him out the school without getting so much as a slap on the wrist, or have you forgotten?"

"No but-"

"But nothing! The Coach has done what all of us was afraid to do, stand up for Kurt, for years we've let you down, and this guy has been here for barely a week and he's already gone behind Figgins back and actually done something to make a change! In my books, that's pretty decent!"

"Pucks right, we've tried doing what's right, and it's not worked, I think its time we took matters into our own hands!"

Puck pointed towards Finn and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Exactly!"

Mercedes held her hands up in defeat, "Ok ok whatever, you boys do whatever you have to do, as long as my boy is alright, than it's ok with me"

She hugged Kurt firmly and whispered in his ear. "Are you ok? You can tell me?"

Kurt smiled fondly at her.

"I can't lie, it's been a crazy few days, things aren't going as I expected. I can't say I don't feel a little guilty about Karofsky, but he got what he deserved didn't he?"

"Yea? And what about the guys that actually did it?"

Kurt grimaced, "I know I know, but Humbert said he would find out who they were and punish them too"

"Humbert again? Look Kurt, I know this guys done a nice thing and all, and I'm grateful to him, but you've got to be careful"

"Careful about what? The guys a hero, he's the only one who's ever stood up for the little people and made a difference!-"

"I get it Finn!"

"Ok ok, people settle down, settle down!"

The four Glee members were momentarily distracted at the entrance of Will Schuester, arms full of music books.

He dropped them heavily down on the piano and picked one from the top of the pile, it read _Blood Brothers_.

"Musicals, we all love a good show tune and have sung our fair share, but what about those more obscure ones?"

He moved towards the whiteboard and wrote down, _Under-appreciated_.

"Haven't we already done something like this?

"Yes Artie, sort of, but I want to celebrate those songs from _musicals_ you don't hear everyday, good good music, that doesn't get the recognition they deserve."

Kurt's ears picked up, this sounded right up his street.

GGGG

The Coach brought the sugary liquid to his lips and took a tiny sip, he looked down to his notes and at the crossed out name of _Karofsky_, he'd scribbled a few more lines through it since last time, almost ripping through the paper.

The boy was gone, he'd succeeded, things were going to plan, he just had to be patient and see what Puckerman did.

He felt like his patience was growing thin, he'd missed Kurt more then he could say, waiting for him had seemed like torture, like he'd lost a part of life, but he'd learnt from past mistakes, patience and time was all he needed. Soon it would all pay off and he'd never have to be without Kurt again, ever. Never have to feel that panic, that pain, that agony…

He looked down to his watch, Glee club had already started!

He dashed from the room, being careful to lock the door after him.

GGGGG

"_Alarm goes off at seven  
>And you start uptown.<br>You put in your eight hours  
>For the powers that have always been."<em>

Mercedes voice echoed strongly around the room, Will watched, always excited to see his Glee club perform, having a special place in his heart for show tunes.

_"Then You go"_

_"Downtown  
>Where the folks are broke.<br>Downtown  
>Where your life's a joke.<br>Downtown  
>When you buy your token,<br>you go  
>Home to skid row."<em>

_"Yes, you go"_

Will laughed at Pucks enthusiasm and Rachel's constant attempt to be seen, he was looking forward to Kurt's solo part though.

_"Downtown  
>Where the cabs don't stop<br>Downtown  
>Where the food is slop<br>Downtown  
>Where the hop-heads flop<br>in the snow  
>Down on Skid Row<em>

_Uptown you cater to a million jerks.  
>Uptown you're messengers and<br>mailroom clerks  
>eating all your lunches at the<br>hot dog carts.  
>The bosses take your money<br>And they break your hearts._

_Uptown you cater to a million whores.  
>You disinfect terrazzo on their<br>bathroom floors.  
>Your morning's tribulation,<br>afternoon's a curse  
>And five o'clock is even worse"<em>

Will was impressed by Quinn and Santana's vocals. He looked fondly at his group until suddenly Kurt came to the front and began his solo.

"_Poor! All my life I've always been poor.  
>I keep asking God what I'm for,<br>and he tells me "Gee, I'm not sure  
>sweep that floor, kid."<br>Oh, I started life as an orphan,  
>a child of the street<br>Here on skid row.  
>He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,<br>Crust of bread and a job  
>Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob,<br>Which I am."_

Will frowned suddenly, slightly perturbed by the look on Kurt's face.

"_So I live"_

_"Downtown"_

_"That's your home address.  
>Ya live"<em>

_"Downtown"_

_"When your life's a mess.  
>Ya live"<br>_

Kurt's eyes shimmered dangerously; maybe he was just improving even more on his acting skills?

"_Downtown"_

_"Where depressions' jes'  
>Status Quo."<br>_

Kurt was looking angry now. 

"_Down on skid row"_

_"Someone show me a way to get  
>outa here,<br>'cause I constantly pray I'll get  
>outa here<br>Please, won't somebody say I'll get  
>outa here<br>Someone gimme my shot or I'll  
>rot here."<em>

Humbert listened intently by the door, eyes wide and staring.

"_Show me how and I will,  
>I'll get outa here<br>I'll start climbin' up hill  
>and get outa here<br>Someone tell me I still  
>could get outa here<br>Someone tell lady luck  
>that I'm stuck here"<em>

"I'll get you out" Humbert murmered.

_Gee, it sure would be swell  
>to get outa here<br>Bid the gutter farewell  
>and get outa here<br>I'd move heaven and hell  
>to get outa Skid<br>I'd do I-dunno-what  
>to get outa Skid<br>But a hell of a lot  
>to get outa Skid<br>People tell me theres  
>not a way outa Skid<br>But believe me I gotta get outa _

_Skid Row!"  
><em>  
>"I'll get you away from here Kurt, I'll get you out of here, I promise"<p>

"Woo! That was great guys, really great, especially you Kurt, shall we have a round of applause for our Seymour! Now remember guys, tomorrow is our 'under-appreciated show tunes' solos, so everyone think of their solos!"

GGGG

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this on their alert/favs list, and sorry about the delay! ^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 12  
><strong>****

The click of the coaches shoes were the only thing to be heard in the silence of the dressing room.

He'd been pacing for quite a while now and it was putting everybody on edge.

It had been a strained atmosphere between the team since Karofsky's expulsion, Kurt had been too preoccupied thinking about Humbert and what Sue had said and about the benefits of Dave leaving that he'd failed to think about how the team, more specifically Dave's friends, would handle the news.

News spread like wild fire around the school and soon everyone knew that Karofsky had been expelled because of Kurt, or in their eyes because of Kurt. He'd tried to explain to everyone who brought it up or glared or pushed him that he hadn't asked Karofsky to be expelled, it was nothing to do with him, how was it his fault that he'd been thrown into a dumpster? Maybe the Coach hadn't done him such a big favour after all.

More then ever he relied on the protection of Puck and Finn, Azimio in particular was one he was trying to avoid. Before practice he'd been faced with the angry boy, intimidating and threatening. Kurt had tried to tell him what had happened, that he'd told the Coach it wasn't Dave, Azimio had retaliated with asking why he didn't tell the Coach who really did it, that he was a coward, truth was he was right, Kurt was a coward, he was afraid of what would happen if he grassed up who actually did it, though thankfully or perhaps not so, the group involuntarily revealed themselves.

"Heh Kurt, Kurt! Psst!"

Kurt's head snapped up from its daze, he was unusually alone, Puck and Finn being in the shower with just the Coaches eyes as protection.

He's blue eyes narrowed as with a cold swoop in his stomach he recognised the faces of the true culprits.

Kurt lowered his eyes and purposely turned his head away.

"Kurt! Seriously, come over here!"

Their whispers were laced with urgency and somehow it made Kurt that tiny bit satisfied to hear that edge of panic.

"Kurt, come on mate we want to apologise-"

"I am not your mate, I have never been your friend or ever want to be your friend so don't try and get all pally with me to cover your backsides!"

Kurt had impressed himself with his outburst, considering how frightened he felt.

"Oh come on Kurt don't be like that, it was a joke! We were just messing around, we do it to each other all the time, we were just trying to…."

Sniggers could be heard between the pause as another voice chipped in, "Include you!"

"Yea! Yea, include you; guys rough each other up, we thought you could handle it, we think your cool-"

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone about you, Karofky has taken the bullet for you so you're in the clear, just spare me the act, it's embarrassing"

Kurt spoke with more confidence then he felt, but his resolve faltered when he saw one of the boys approaching.

"Heh! Back off!"

Pucks voice cut through his terrified fog like a torch in the darkness, he grabbed onto Pucks shoulder and leaned close into his ear, whispering fervently, "Those are the guys, the guys that threw me in the dumpster"

He almost slapped his hand over his mouth; he couldn't believe he just said that, only seconds after promising that he wouldn't tell, something inside him had just snapped!

Puck showed no signs of hearing, but Kurt could feel his body grow tense and rigid.

He seemed to be staring them down, suddenly not taking his eyes off them as he looked at them each in turn.

He made a step towards the boy with green eyes that had tried to approach Kurt, "Bobby Kogen".

He then did the same to the others, listing out their names.

"Daniel Lamkin"

"Alex Lee"

"and Chris Keenan"

There was a tense silence, he leaned forward, face close to theirs. "Have a nice day".

Kurt knew that even though they were trying to act as if they didn't care, the boys had been freaked out by Puck.

He turned to the larger boy, "Thank you Puck, I think that may be the last I see of them"

Puck hadn't let his sights off the boys, "Don't be so sure"

He turned his head slightly to see Kurt's concerned and confused face, "Just be careful, ok?"

Someone else who hadn't kept his eyes off of the boys was Rupert Humbert, he'd kept a close eye on the exchange, putting the culprits faces to memory, in-case he needed to intervene, but hopefully if all went to plan Puck would deal with them for him.

"Let them obey that know not how to rule"*

GGGGGGGGG

The three boys walked in the way they had grown accustomed; Finn on the right, Puck on the left and Kurt sandwiched in the middle. The Glee club had jokingly started to call them 'The Three Musketeers'.

It was the only way Kurt felt safe these days, and luckily the two boys were happy to do it. He knew it would blow over… eventually, but when you're the target in a school like McKinley that day can seem very far away.

"So we're a step closer to teaching those guys a lesson-"

"Yea, we know who they are" Puck said quietly.

"What should we do, like, a, ultra…slushie….thing?"

"Wow Finn your range of vocabulary never ceases to amaze me"

"Yea"

Kurt looked up to Puck nervously, normally he would have torn into Finn, but his growing monosyllabic speech was starting to worry the smaller boy.

"No, but, you know what I mean, we need to humiliate those guys-!"

"Heh, fags 'R us!"

The three Glee members turned their heads in unison to see Azimio Adams approaching them at a fast pace.

"Just ignore him, keep walking"

Kurt's head sank down, trying to look invisible between his larger protectors.

"I'm talking to you queers!"

"Keep walking"

"HEH!"

Azimio pushed roughly into Finns shoulder and then swung round to face the three boys.

"Back off Adams, or have you not noticed that there's three of us and one of you?"

"All I see is two little girls and a…"

He looked cruelly at Kurt, his lip curled, "an _IT_"

"Shut your mouth-"

"What do you guys do these days, have private little threesomes?"

"I said-"

"You make me sick!"

His voice had suddenly adopted a colder edge, a brutal, darker tone that sent shivers through Kurt's spine.

"Excuse me?"

"You come in here, people like you, diseased, messed up people, and you send _normal_ people like my homeboy out, what right do you have to spread your _affliction_ over people, how is it fair that we are loosing our right-!"

"Don't you talk to me about rights!" Kurt found himself screaming suddenly, and anger, incredible anger pulsing through him, this was more then just playground bullying; this was deep seated prejudice.

"I'm gonna get you out, you hear me, I'm gonna get you out, and I don't just mean to another school"

"Come on!"

Puck shoved with all his strength past Azimio, tying to keep back the tears prickling in his eyes.

The boys marched in silence, ignoring Azimio's shouts echoing through the corridors.

"He's next, he's next" whispered Puck tearfully.

That's all that Kurt could hear until his tears drowned out all his senses.

GGGGGG

Azimio Adams lay lifeless on the ground.

Well, he thought, that wasn't planned, his name hadn't even been put on the list, oh well, never mind, can't be helped, these things happened, this can be remedied….

He hauled the prone figure off the floor, his strong arms putting the boy over his shoulder easily…yes….this can be remedied.

GGGGGG

"Kurt, listen, you don't have to do this, just say you're not feeling well-!"

"No Puck, the only good thing I have in my life is Glee and I'm not going to let…people like that ruin that for me, I'm going to sing, I'm going to do it well, and I'm going to forget my life just for a few seconds, is that allowed?"

His eyes were still puffy as he turned to Puck and it made the boy ache; they'd been in the bathroom for a long time now, trying to hide the signs of each of their tears, but it hadn't quite been enough to hide Kurt's.

Puck watched with disbelief as Kurt strode into the choir room, all heads turned towards him.

"Kurt-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone" he turned to the small band that had joined the group to aid their performances of the 'under-appreciated show tunes' solos and nodded his head for them to begin.

Mr Shcuester looked at Kurt with worry, "Are you-"

"I'm fine Mr. Shcue, I just want to perform now"

The teacher nodded knowingly, performance was this kid's life, if he was upset this is what would cure him.

Kurt cleared his throat to the concerned looking audience and closed his eyes in preparation for the countdown to the start of the song. "3, 2, 1…"

"_Shoes upon the table  
>And a spider's been killed.<br>Someone broke the looking glass.  
>A full moon shining.<br>And the salt's been spilled."_

Kurt felt angry, so angry, more angry then he'd felt in his life, he let his rage come out into the song through every pore, he felt his lip form a snarl, trying to keep it back, felt his fists clench.

"_You're walking on the pavement cracks.  
>Don't know what's gonna come to pass."<em>

Puck looked on at Kurt, barely being able to watch through the pain clouding his eyes, he could see Kurt was struggling, suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and he stormed from the room.

"Puck!"

Kurt ignored everything and everyone around him, ploughing on with the song, voice getting louder.

_"Now y'know the devil's got your number.  
>Y'know he's gonna find you.<br>Y'know he's right behind you,  
>He's staring through your windows<br>He's creeping down the hall."_

Puck marched down the corridors, slamming his fists into lockers, kicking anything he could, until he saw them, Kogen, Lamkin, Lee and Keenan.

"_Ain't no point in clutching  
>At your rosary<br>You're always gonna know what was done  
>Even when you shut your eyes you still see"<br>_

He would have loved to get his hands on Azimio, get them round his prejudiced throat, but they would have to do for now, at least some justice would be served that day.

"_That you sold a son  
>And you can't tell anyone"<em>

He ignored the screaming, the pleading, he even forgot that he was dangerously outnumbered, he just kept letting his fists connect with anything solid, had to wipe the smirks off their faces, keeping in his head the satisfying looks of their faces changing from smug to terrified, watching their eyes grow wider, mouths drop.

He couldn't stop, couldn't get the words out his head, _but I tell you something, if I weren't a teacher I'd teach them a proper lesson, Oh God Puck, what's wrong with me?, I think its time we took matters into our own hands!_

"**Ahh!" **He gave one last punch, feeling his strength leave him finally, the people that had been around the fight had fled, it was just him and four unconscious bodies. A small part of him was impressed, he'd managed to take down four guys, another felt that wonderful release you feel when you've let all your anger out, but another part of him was suddenly afraid, he was going to get into trouble for this.

His secondary instinct kicked in, the one he should probably listen to more, and he ran from the scene.

"_But y'know the devil's got your number  
>Y'know he's gonna find you.<br>Y'know he's right behind you,  
>He's standing on your step<br>And he's knocking at your door.  
>He's knocking at your door.<br>He's knocking at your door!"_

Humbert looked on at the scene before him, a smirk creeping over his face, _perfect_.

"To climb steep hills requires slow pace at first."*

He carried the unconscious body of Azimio and dropped it heavily onto the pile…no one would ever know.

"Sorry Puckerman, you just got too close"

GGGGGGGGGG

"_How swiftly those who've made a pact  
>Can come to overlook the fact<br>Or wish the reckoning be delayed  
>But a debt is a debt, and must be paid."<em>

The choir room was silent, no one knowing quite what to say, no one had seen Kurt so angry before, even Rachel was impressed by Kurt's level of conviction to the song.

Kurt jumped with a start to his mobile phone ringing in his pocket, he looked at the screen: _Incoming call: Blaine._

"Excuse me"

Kurt tore from the room, leaving a very concerned Glee club in his wake, "Um, everyone, give it up for Kurt and his very…moving rendition of 'Shoes Upon the Table', great choice…..Kurt"

Kurt's head was swimming, he near fell into the corridor, grappling with the phone, barely able to get his words out, his throat felt so tight.

"Blaine? Blaine baby-?"

"I can't talk for long Kurt, I just wanted to say meet me tonight, Breadstix, seven, be there"

The phone went to the dial tone as Blaine's voice broke.

"Blaine, **Blaine!**"

GGGGGGG

**A/N: (I hope I havn't offended anyone with the content of this chapter, the views expressed are purely by characters like Azimio, not me!)**

**OMG! GLEE SEASON THREE IS STARTING TONIGHT! YAY! ^^**

**Sorry for the delay, and thanks to all who put this on their alert/favs list! :)**

**Please review, just to tell me what I'm doing wrong/right! ^^**

***William Shakespeare (Humbert likes to recite poetry and quote famous writers!)**

**The song Kurt sang is 'Shoes Upon the Table' from the musical 'Blood Brothers'. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 13**

He gripped the glass with shaking hands and brought it to his lips like a child learning to use his first baby cup.

Like a child the liquid dribbled down his mouth and chin as his throat was too tight to let the water in, he lurched forward and grabbed for a napkin, wiping the spillage away.

As he looked up he noticed with dawning embarrassment that the waitress was hovering around him, notebook in one hand, pen in the other, tapping the paper impatiently.

He nearly chocked in his eagerness to respond to her disapproving eye and raised eyebrow.

"I said would you like anything with your water there dear?"

"Oh no, I mean yes, l-later, I'm expecting company"

"Hmn, nice evening with grandma-?"

"Boyfriend, thank you" he said irritably, deciding quite quickly that he didn't like this particular waitress, with her bored drawl and expression so hard and judging that it made him flinch just to look her in the face.

Her eyes shot up, suddenly looking him up and down, "Hmn…I look forward to hearing your decision"

He forced a brief smile in response and reached for a breadstick that was sitting with a number of others in a small basket just to satisfy impatient hands and to be doing something else then looking at the waitress.

Giving him one last once over she moved onto the next table which distractedly sat three brutish looking teenage boys who seemed to be finding him quite interesting.

It struck him odd that three young guys would hang out with each other at 8.30pm in a family orientated Italian restaurant, but what was more pressing on his mind was the fact that Blaine was an hour and a half late.

He broke the breadstick in two, then into four, than just began crumbling the whole thing between his hands in impatience.

"Come on Blaine, come on, come on Blaine, come on" he whispered like a mantra.

Kurt closed his eyes, listening to the raucous laughter coming from the three boys on the table behind him.

He let his gaze drop to his glass, watched the ice float on the clear surface, began to draw letters into the condensation: B-l-a-i-n-e.

He scrunched his fist up and began to thump it onto the table.

It began to fall into a rhythm, he couldn't help it, he always thought it the strangest thing for people not to have rhythm; it came so easily to him, so easily that it was impossible for him to ever fall out of it. He tried it, but just ended up going on the off-beat.

He closed his eyes again but was jolted awake when he felt a hand close over his fist.

"I'm so sorry Kurt"

"Blaine? Blai-where have you been? I've been waiting here for nearly two hours, what's-?" Kurt's voice came out high and raspy, but grew in volume.

Blaine's handsome face was lined with worry and dark bags showed under his eyes, his usually well kept hair was sticking at all angles and his clothes were creased and worn.

He looked awful, and it stopped Kurt before he could start his rant, all his irritation and anger melting away.

The young man sat down wearily, pushing his hand through his messy hair.

They sat in silence for a bit, Kurt giving Blaine time to settle himself down and gather his obviously jumbled mind.

"How are/so what?-"

They both stopped, laughing dryly as they spoke at the same time.

"Do you/what is?"

"You first" said Kurt.

"So, um, how have you been?"

Kurt stared at him hard.

"Since when do we make small talk?" he said quietly.

Blaine looked at him with shame on his face, before casting his eyes to the table and rubbing his neck.

"Just tell me, it's me, just tell me"

His boyfriend looked like he was about to cry, he took a deep breath, "Kurt-"

"And here he is, my my, aren't you a lucky boy, it was certainly worth the wait, so what will it be gentlemen?" she said in one dry, sarcastic, emotionless breath.

"Um, a- just a water please"

The woman blinked, clearly unimpressed, looking briefly to Kurt as if expecting an apology from him then back to Blaine.

"Wow, what an adventurous couple, it might be a bit of a wait for the chef to prepare your order" she said as she wrote, "1 water", on her notebook and underlined it with a role of her eyes.

Blaine looked baffled at her retreating back, "What did I-"

"Don't worry, just, Blaine, you were-" he grabbed Blaine's hands and held them tightly in the centre of the table, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

The three boys on the other table laughed louder at the sight.

"Just ignore them, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes held so much fear and hesitance that it made Kurt's blood run cold.

"Blaine, you're really starting to scare me now-"

"I'm moving"

Kurt didn't quite understand.

"Pardon, what- what does that mean?"

Blaine took his hands from Kurt's and, shaking, brought one to his mouth as tears began to fight their way from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've tried so hard to find the courage-"

"What do you mean your moving, why are you crying, where are you going?"

"London"

"London! Why on earth are you going to London!"

"My father, has a job-"

"Whoa, hold on, what are you, no! No, you can't just…leave, I've just found you, you can't-"

"Kurt please-"

"No! NO! This is, this isn't fair! I've got, I've got to go….moving?"

"Kurt! Just listen to me!"

But Kurt couldn't listen; he was too confused, too angry.

In truth all he wanted to do was throw his arms around his boyfriend and beg him to stay, but perhaps the news hadn't quite sunk in, perhaps he didn't believe what he had been told.

He pushed his chair backwards and, bumping heavily into the corner of the table, to the intense amusement of the three laughing boys, strode from the restaurant, Blaine in tow.

"Kurt wait!

"You're joking, tell me you're-"

"Oh God Kurt please, please don't make this harder then it already is"

They were both outside now, still in view of the boys who were craning in their seats to watch the argument like some television drama.

"You listen to me! You came into my life, let me believe that it was worth living, let me believe that someone could….lo-"

"I do-"

"How can you! If you did you wouldn't do this to me!"

"If you'd let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you're abandoning me?"

"Oh Kurt, its not abandoning, its just London, we can still phone each other-"

"Don't kid yourself, you'll be out there drinking tea, and-and-"

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous! No, you know what's ridiculous, that I ever believed I could be happy"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, trying to grab onto Kurt's hand.

"I came to tell you I was moving, but that I still want us be to together, to keep in touch!"

Kurt stayed silent then, looking deep into the other man's eyes, feeling the cold evening air on his skin, ignoring the onlookers passing them by.

"I love you, no wait, let me finish, I love you….and I loved my mother, and I tell you now, it hurts too much, it hurts too much, I can't do it again, so please….can we just keep it to one goodbye".

He turned his head, pulling his hand away from Blaine, trying to ignore the other boy's shouts and pleads as he walked away.

He always imagined drowning to be quite, peaceful. Watching it must be silent, just a ripple on the surface of the water.

He felt like he was drowning now, his mouth and nose filling with tears, his throat closed tight shut, the panic, the weakness….and no, drowning was not quite…it was deafening.

GGGGG

The slam of the door shot Burt Hummel out of his doze. He had been just nodding off to the flickering of the television when his son thundering up the stairs brought him smack bang back to waking life.

"Kurt, is that you son, Kurt!"

He sighed, pulled his cap half way off his head, scratched his scalp.

"This better not be about boy's" he groaned.

He trudged wearily up the stairs, just hearing his son's high-pitched sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Kurt, come on kiddo, what happened, please come out"

"Just leave me alone dad, please, just leave me alone"

Burt was leaning one hand against the door now, trying to hear his son as best he could through the wood.

"Ah, you see I can't do that, my son is upset and I need to help him, it's just the way it is, so come on, and we can…talk"

A few muffled sobs could be heard.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Oh yea? Try me"

Burt gave his son time to think, than moved away as the door opened slowly to reveal his puffy eyed child.

"Blaine's moving"

"Blaine? Your boyfriend Blaine?"

Great, it was about boys, maybe he wouldn't understand after all.

"He's moving to London".

"What? What's he doing that for?"

Kurt sniffed, "I didn't really stick around much to hear why"

"Oh Kurt"

Burt put his arm around Kurt, squeezing gently.

"You'll find someone else-"

"No!"

Kurt tore from his fathers embrace.

"No I won't! That's it dad, he was the one, the only one-!"

"You say that now, but there will be someone else, look at me and Carol-!"

"This isn't about you!"

"Don't shout at me-"

"I don't care dad, because right now that's all I want to do, I want to shout and scream about how unfair this is-"

"Of course you do, that's natural, but don't take it out on me, this isn't my fault"

Kurt threw his arms up exasperated.

"I know dad, I'm not- God, I can't talk to you!"

He pushed past his father, running down the stairs.

"It's going to be ok-"

"No dad, it's not going to be ok, none of this is ok, we haven't been ok for a long time"

He motioned with his hand between the both of them.

"You know it, I know it, ever since Karofsky and Dalton and Blaine it hasn't been the same between us"

"Come on son, that's not true"

"It is! It really is, we've been awkward around each other, we can't talk properly, I feel weird being in the same room with you, you know sometimes…sometimes I feel like my father died along with my mother!"

Burt raised both his hands into the air in frustration, but Kurt, feeling his instincts from school kick in, flinched violently, waiting for his father to hit him.

Burt froze where he stood, letting his arms fall slowly down.

"Kurt…? What are you?"

Kurt opened his eyes timidly, ashamed of his reaction.

Burt stood in shock, feeling like he'd been hit by a truck. He promised himself that he would never make his son look at him like Kurt just did.

"Have I ever hit you? Have I ever given you reason to think that I would?"

Kurt, wide eyed, shook his head quickly, whispering, "No, no"

"Cause I would never ever do that, I- my God son? What's wrong with you?"

The tearful boy snapped his head round, staring in disbelief.

Burt knew he had said the wrong thing.

"No, Kurt, I didn't mean that"

"Just leave me alone dad please"

"Kurt, come on, we need to sort this out!"

"I said leave me alone!"

He slammed the door to his bedroom, sank to the ground and cried.

He'd never felt so alone.

GGGGGGGG

The morning had been strained, Finn didn't know quite what had happened, but knew it had been bad.

Father and son managed to completely avoid each other, never meeting each others gaze, never interacting, both wanting nothing more then to apologize but neither of them finding the courage to do so.

Finn thought it would be a good idea to drive Kurt to school, so the two found themselves driving in silence.

The only words spoken on the whole trip was: "Oh Finn, when did everything go so wrong?"

Kurt sat blankly in the choir room, staring into the nothingness of his turbulent mind.

It seems to eradicate a bad thing an even worse thing needs to happen and that seemed to be Kurt's life at the moment; getting Beist fired had seemed bad, then being thrown in the dumpster, then getting Karofsky expelled and the flack he received from that, then Blaine and now his father. He was almost too afraid to live another day in-case of what might happen next.

Mercedes could sense something was wrong, it wasn't just her intuition as a friend, anyone could see from a mile away that something was wrong, and had been wrong for a long time.

Kurt just wasn't Kurt, it was a like a stranger was sitting next to her in mismatched designer clothes.

"Kurt baby, I'm so sorry about Blaine"

She tried to reach him again, but anything she said he just ignored. Sometimes she could catch him humming 'Blackbird'.

Will Schuester entering the choir room gave Mercedes a welcome distraction; being around Kurt at the moment wasn't very fun.

"Hello fellow stars, we've got a lot to fit in today so I think we should get going….who's turn is it for the next solo?"

Rachel's hand shot up.

"Rachel, you've already done-"

"No Mr. Schue its Pucks turn but he isn't here because it seems he can't keep himself out of juvie"

"Wait what?"

Kurt's head snapped round, the only sign of life he'd shown all morning.

"What happened?"

Rachel turned her head towards Kurt, an odd expression on her face.

"It appears he discovered who threw you in that dumpster…and beat them up, badly"

"What?"

"Oh my Lord"

Finn put his head in his hands and Mercedes felt like she could scream in anger at that boy.

"I wanted those guys to get their comeuppance, I told Puck to do what he had to do but I didn't mean beat them up!"

Finn groaned loudly, "I should have known this would happen, I said we should take matters into our own hands, teach them a lesson but I meant embarrass them or something, not…hurt them"

"Apparently Azimio is in the hospital" piped up Rachel.

"Wait, what, Azimio? Azimio wasn't involved, what's going on here!"

"I don't know Kurt, but it seems like a lot of people are getting in trouble for you"

"Heh heh, whoa whoa, lets not start turning on each other, Puckerman made his choice, he protected his friend, I would hope in the same circumstance we would do the same…well, not beat anyone up, but, urgh…. Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt nodded, but really he was miles away.

Finn patted his brothers back, "Come on Kurt, this isn't your fault, none of us knew what he was planning to do, don't beat yourself up"

"He won't, he'll just get other people-"

"Enough! Right, come on then, we'll talk about this later, right now we've got some solos to get through, Artie, your next, come on up to the front, your singing 'Endless Night' from The Lion King am I right?"

Artie nodded, giving Kurt that same odd look that Rachel had done before, he knew what it was; people were starting to turn on him.

As the first bars of the music started Kurt couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling he had inside; why was everyone he got close to leaving him? Now Puck was gone he felt selfishly unsafe and more alone then ever now the Glee club were starting to turn their backs on him.

He couldn't believe that Puck had been so stupid, and for him of all people.

But what about Azimio? Had Puck beat him up too because of the encounter they'd had earlier? It was possible. But the last time, Karofsky had been wrongly blamed and expelled as the one who'd put Kurt in the dumpster, by Coach Humbert….and now Azimio had been beaten up even though it was nothing to do with him…was the Coach responsible for this too?

He squirmed in his seat at the possibility and tried to ignore the waves of guilt pulsing through him.

"It'll be ok Kurt, Pucks a big guy, he's in and out that place all the time, he can handle himself" Finn whispered.

It didn't stop the guilt.

"_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare"_

Ok, all this symbolism was getting too painfully ironic.

GGGGG

He opened up the draw, brought out his notepad and picked up his pen.

He popped a gummy worm into his mouth, sour lemon flavour.

Bringing the pen to the paper he wrote the name _Azimio Adams_ under _Will Schuester_ and _Dave Karofsky_ and then straight after drew a line through it.

He then turned the page to read, smirking slightly, _he has a brother, this complicates things, Puckerman could be a problem too._ _Perhaps_ _not as much as a problem as first imagined, if Puckerman delivers his end._

He happily ripped the page out and put it through the paper shredder, he then turned back to the previous page writing neatly _Noah Puckerman_ under the newly added _Azimio Adams_ and also put a line through it.

"Let them obey that know not how to rule" he said again.

"Let them obey that know not how to rule…".

His eyes now moved up and focused on Will Schuester.

GGGGG

**A/N: I had such a panic with this, cause I wrote the whole thing, then started on the next chapter then suddenly the computer went crazy and froze and crashed and just arrghh! I was so sure I'd lost everything, but I found it! yay! Which is so good cause I'm back to uni again and really wanted to write some more before I started, so I'm glad I got it back! ^^ I'm going to try my best to keep writing during uni, I've got too many plans for this story to leave it! I like it too much! :) **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and favs/alerts! ^^ love you all!**

**The song Artie sang was 'Endless Night' from the broadway show of The Lion King. ^^**

**Oh and a quick note to say that I won't be adding anything into this story that's currently happening in season three, obviously, as in my story Blaine is leaving whereas in real Glee he's a part of McKinley! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 14**

Kurt collapsed down to the ground, arms wrapped around his knees.

It was late and the school bell had rung a long time ago, the building now virtually empty.

Kurt had escaped his brother, who he knew must be looking for him somewhere, but he didn't care, he didn't want to be home, he didn't really want to be here either, he felt like he didn't want to be anywhere in the world. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even be himself.

He let the tears flow unchecked, he didn't even really know what he was crying about anymore, he had so many reasons swirling around in his head.

A hand on his head shot him out of his dark, teary world.

He looked up, expecting to see Finn, but it was Coach Humbert that was standing over him looking concerned, Coach Humbert who sank down to one knee and placed a consoling hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Was it you? Did you tell Puck that Azimio was involved, did you tell him to beat them up!"

The Coach lied easily.

"What? Kurt I am a teacher, a member of staff, I-"

"Its just you told everyone it was Karofsky, which didn't help by the way, it made things a lot worse, and I just thought-"

"Kurt, I swear to you I had nothing to do with this, I found out today, it saddened me it had to happen, I've lost a valuable member of my team"

Kurt suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh my God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be talking to a teacher like this, I shouldn't be blaming you, its just-"

"You've got so many thoughts going on at once that you can't seem to focus on just one, can't seem to think straight?"

Kurt looked at him in amazement, "Yes, yea that's exactly it"

The Coach moved round so he was sat next to Kurt.

"Sometimes I feel the same way"

_Be careful, don't sit too close, don't spoil things now!_

"Often I can get myself so confused, like I want to give up, but you just need to find something or…someone…that's worth carrying on for"

He looked closely at Kurt, put his hand on the boys knee.

Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"I thought I had found someone like that, but- oh my God, you don't want to hear this"

Kurt tried to get up but the Coach just gripped his knee tighter.

"Tell me"

Kurt looked at him, feeling a little strange at the situation, but oddly calm.

"It's…my boyfriend, he's, he's leaving and-"

Humbert stopped listening for a few seconds.

He had a boyfriend?

How had he not known that?

Here he was getting rid of all these people and all along there was someone who was closer then all of them?

A boyfriend?

But wait, Kurt said he was leaving.

"- and we had this stupid fight and now I don't know what to do"

Humbert tried to remain focused.

"Hold on, where is he going to…again?"

"London"

"Oh yes…you said…how long for?"

Kurt wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I don't know, but it sounded like for good"

The Coach tried not to cry with joy, taking a mental note to write and cross that out in his notebook; at least he wouldn't have to whack anyone round the head with a baseball bat again. He was making fast progress without even trying.

"I don't know what to do to make it better with my dad-"

"Wait, you had a fight with your dad?"

Kurt looked at him oddly.

"Yes, I said"

The Coach remained silent, and just began staring at him.

"Oh yes…you said…."

The familiar feeling of anger started to return to him, he knew the time would come to get rid of the father soon.

"What happened…again?"

Kurt's feeling of discomfort returned, feeling like he was betraying his father, but it had been a long time since he'd been able to just unload onto someone.

"He just, he doesn't understand at all, I know it sounds cliché for a teenager to say his father doesn't understand him, but he just _doesn't"_

"No Kurt, it's understandable to feel like this, our parents are the ones we expect to understand the most but actually at times they understand the least"

"Yes, yes, exactly! I-I know he tries hard, but-"

"It's not enough"

"Exactly!"

Humbert gazed at Kurt, a feeling of warmth flooded through him, he was helping him, he was making him feel better, all these people were letting him down, but he was helping, Kurt wanted it, Kurt wanted his help, he….needed him.

"I thought I meant something to Blaine, I thought I was more important to him-!"

_Blaine….bye bye Blaine…what a stupid boy._

"I-I-I don't know what do to! No matter how much-"

Humbert inched closer, Kurt was so deep into his rant that he didn't notice the feel of the coaches leg pressed side to side with his, his skin and flesh so numb everything around him fell away and a mans arm around him felt like nothing but his imagination.

"I know how you feel…"

"What am I supposed to do? Like, they're all acting like it's my fault about Puck-"

"Yes, you don't need that…"

The Coach gripped Kurt tighter.

"Just forget about them…"

He started to rub Kurt's back roughly, he'd lost control of his senses, _someone needed him again._

"Co-coach-"

"Just forget…"

Kurt couldn't move, he tried to break free but the Coach was practically clinging onto him, his hands grabbing onto his clothes.

"Coach, please!"

Kurt shoved the Coach off with all his strength and scrabbled to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt had backed against the corridor wall, watching the Coach rise to his feet slowly, an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt was frozen against the wall, his eyes wide and unblinking, he felt like he'd woken from a bad dream, he wasn't sure what was real….

"Kurt, I think you need to sit down, you look pale, I think you should get some water"

"But-"

"We were having a conversation Kurt, a nice conversation and you just…jumped up like a….crazy little possum or something"

"What?"

"Go have a drink and a sit down, I'm…sorry if I've upset you"

Kurt was breathing heavily now, he brought his hand up to his throat.

"Ok, I'm- I'm sorry"

"Its ok, heh, no problem, sounds like you've got a lot on"

The younger boy nodded and stumbled down the hall, feeling like he was walking on jelly.

A young woman who was twirling her blonde ponytail around her one hand and sucking a cherry lollipop with the other watched her rainbow friend walk down the hall. She thought it was nice to see people have a hug, she thought if more people shared a hug the world would be a more happy place.

GGGGGG

"_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble  
>Not much between despair and ecstasy<br>One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble  
>Can't be too careful with your company<br>I can feel the devil walking next to me"_

The first thing Kurt saw when he slid into the choir room the next day, half an hour late, was Rachel trying to pretend that she didn't see him. He could tell because her eye brows had shot up her forehead and she had the expression akin to someone sucking on a lemon.

Mr. Schuester shot him a quick smile as he slunk into the first seat he could find.

Even though it was him in the seats and the rest of the club on the stage area, he felt like the one on show.

He was trying to act as if it were any other day, but he was pretty sure it wasn't normal to stare at your blank phone just to make it appear as if you were busy.

"Hi Kurt"

Kurt suddenly found his vision filled with the red of a cheerios uniform as Brittany enveloped him with a hug still standing up so that she was basically just hugging his head and shoulders.

"I like hugs too Kurt"

"Oh, thanks, Brittany…wait what?"

He suddenly felt like he'd swallowed an ice cube.

"I just wanted to say Kurt that-"

Kurt leaped from his seat as soon as he heard Rachels voice and found himself walking on auto-pilot towards Will Schuester.

His legs had decided to take him there before his mouth had decided what to say.

Mr. Schue smiled pleasantly. "Heh, Kurt, got held up somewhere?"

"Sorry I was late"

The man frowned, but still smiling.

"That's ok, it's just you missed the last of our 'under appreciated show tunes' and…Kurt?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue"

"Oh ok, ok, come on, come on"

Kurt tried to keep back the tears, but somehow seeing a smiling face brought them all up.

"Right, guys just, some improvisation yea?"

As Kurt was gently led out the room he heard the spiteful tone of Rachel. "It's all about Kurt isn't it"

He felt like walking and never stopping.

"Whoa, heh, wait, Kurt, I-", he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Kurt, I don't know exactly what you're going through-"

"Nor do I"

He sighed heavily.

"Kurt, come with me"

"What?"

"Come on, just…humour me yea?"

Kurt sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve and nodded meekly.

GGGGG

The Coach rose from his chair as he looked down at the notebook with the assortment of names all crossed out.

He stared at the name _Blaine_ and wondered how evil that boy must be to have done what he did to Kurt. He had him, _he had had him_ and he threw it all away.

All these people…these evil _evil _people…Kurt needed him to save him from them, Kurt depended on him.

He took a deep breath. He wouldn't let him down, Kurt was struggling and he needed all these parasites extracted.

He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

He could still feel Kurt next to him, could still smell him as if he were in the room. He wanted to feel that every day, his boy, his Kurt. His songbird.

He rose from his chair with his eyes still closed and his arms still wrapped tight around himself. He walked to the door and bumped into the wood, pushing his forehead against the surface. He began to bang it against the door, over and over and over…

He needed something, he needed another hair or piece of fabric or a song…wasn't Glee club going on right now? He had to hear that beautiful voice again

His eyes rolled in his head like marbles in treacle as he opened his eyelids.

He opened the door and made sure to lock it behind him.

GGGGG

Kurt walked out onto the stage and gazed across the auditorium.

He wasn't sure why he was here, but he had to say, it calmed him a great deal. The darkness, the spotlight, even the smell just made him feel completely free. It made him think of a future, a future as a star where every day was a day where he was happy and doing what he loved.

"Mr. Schue why am I here? Do you want me to sing about my feelings? Do you think it will make me feel all better because I'm sorry but I don't feel like singing right now"

Kurt swivelled round as he heard the powerful chord played on the piano behind him.

It echoed around the large school theatre and sent shivers down his spine.

Kurt walked closer as Will played a series of seemingly random chords, all of them discordant and emotive.

He paused as Kurt approached and patted the seat next to him.

The boy smiled as he lowered himself to the seat and tentatively a few arpeggios.

Will placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He slammed his hands against the piano and made the air shake.

Kurt laughed despite himself and slammed his own hands against the keys until the two were playing the weirdest duet Kurt had ever heard.

He didn't know what kind of 'therapy' this was, but it was working.

Coach Humbert felt the sting of blood as his nails scratched down the wall.

Kurt rose from the chair laughing and Humbert watched as Will placed his arm briefly around Kurt's shoulders.

It was time.

GGGGG

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I havn't found the right moment to sit down and write! I've been wanting to for ages! This isn't my best chapter, I really want to start getting to the fostering but I'm struggling with how to get there, I'm getting myself confused with who knows what, what's happened to who etc, I'm loosing track with my own plot! I need to get going! ^^ anyway, hope you like this one in the meantime!**

**Oh yea and the song extract is from 'One night in Bangkok' from Chess. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 15**

"_I drove all night, to get to you, is that all right? I drove all night, crept in your room, woke you from your sleep, to make love to you, is that all right? I drove all night!"_

Will Schuester belted out the melody of one of his favourite songs as it blasted from his car stereo. He didn't care what anyone said, Celine Dione was a Goddess. Maybe he'd organize a tribute to her in Glee? He wasn't sure how well that'd go down.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he turned the corner towards William McKinley High. He'd done the journey so many times that he didn't have to think about where he was going, it was lodged in his brain, he thought he could probably do it with his eyes closed.

He jammed his finger on the button so that the car window went down halfway and lazily hung his arm out, dreaming briefly that he was in a sports car zooming down Route 66 without a care in the world.

He smiled knowingly. He thought it could be terribly boring not to care about anything, take his kids for example, he thought he'd really turned a corner with Kurt the other day, he thought it was the most satisfying thing in the world to make a kids frown turn into a smile. He would take that over a flat stretch of road any day.

Easing the car into a parking space he turned the radio off with a regretful sigh, wishing he'd invested in that I-Pod he'd wanted so that he could listen to the song all the way to Spanish class.

He slammed the door closed and locked it with a 'beep beep', making a mental note to look for a cheap MP3 player on E-bay.

The air was warm, so he left his jacket slung over his arm and began walking into the school, smiling at students as he passed, laughing a little inside when he received a sullen glare.

When he saw the familiar ginger hair his stomach swooped and the hair on his arms stood on the end. The expression on said red head made him feel a completely different way.

"Emma? You ok, what's wrong, you look upset, has something happened?"

His insides went cold when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Will"

GGGG

"Faster! Quicker! More speed! I want 'road runner' not road kill!"

She glared at her Cheerios, feeling that she couldn't feel more hatred for swishing pony tails and fake tan then she did right that second.

She brought the mega phone to her lips, feeling like a general about to address her troupes.

"My dear sweet grandmother can do better back-flips then you, and she's on crutches! Hit the showers! Now!"

She turned to saunter back to her office when she suddenly found herself in the most nauseating position she could ever fathom on the face of this wide world; a hug. With an adolescent.

"Brittany, I'm going to give you three seconds before I vomit down your back, three…two…"

"I think we should dedicate a holiday to hugs, we could call it 'Hug Day'….Coach Humbert gives good hugs, I've seen it"

Coach Sylvester suddenly felt something in her body that she hadn't experienced, well, ever! Concern.

She stared curiously at the young girls back wondering what the hell she was supposed to think of that. An innocent hug? Considering it was her new arch nemesis Humbert, she highly doubted it.

GGGG

"What! This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, you can't possibly believe these accusations!"

In the space of a few minutes Will had suddenly found himself in the position that all teachers dreaded, the position that could destroy your career and reputation in a second; he was being accused of having inappropriate contact with a student.

"Listen William, I don't want to believe it either, but when accusations of this kind are made I have to take it very seriously, would you expect any less?"

Will looked at the headmaster with pleading eyes, willing him to see sense.

"Of course not, I know how careful you have to be, I understand, but, God sake, it's me!"

"Oh I see, so just because 'it's you' William then that's proof enough of your innocence?"

Will slumped into a chair that faced the principles desk, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"No, I just, I've worked here for so long, I thought that I had trust in this school"

"Will, I am taking your good reputation into account but I have to take precautions!"

Will felt sick inside. Precautions?

"I have no choice but to suspend you until further investigation can take place, especially taking into account your unsupervised activity with the Glee club-"

"Excuse me?"

Not the Glee club, he would never _ever_ hurt those kids….the Glee club….what would they think? How would this affect them?

"They would have to be interviewed as first priority-"

"Hold on! Hold on a second, who, what, who's made these accusation? How has this started? I have done NOTHING wrong!-"

"Calm down Will"

He looked to his left where Emma stood, they were the first words she'd spoken since they'd entered the principles office, and she was right. He had to be careful now about what he did and said, this was serious, but he had to figure out who had said these things about him and why.

"William, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the school until further notice….we will need-"

Will couldn't take it anymore, he had heard enough, he stormed from the room, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Emma, please make sure he leaves the grounds"

"But-"

"Miss Pillsbury, I don't like this anymore then you do, but I have to do my job, to protect these children"

Emma looked sadly at the headmaster.

"He didn't do this, and you know it"

He bowed his head sadly.

"I know, but I have to-"

"Do your job, I get it"

"Emma, why do you think I have not called the police? Why do you think I'm not making sure he's out this school myself, having him fired, going ahead with immediate investigation? Because I know that Will is not capable of what he's being accused of, I will look into this as I have to, but, I have a strong feeling that we will quickly prove his innocence and all will be back to normal"

Emma nodded her head without realising she was doing it. She then began to shake it sadly, "Not to Will it wont" she said quietly.

She turned and walked quickly from the room. This could not be happening. Who was making these accusations?

GGGGG

There he was, _Humbert, _sipping his coffee, it made her sick.

He noticed her staring at him.

"Oh hello there Sue-"

"Hello yourself there cuddles, now I've got-"

"Have you heard about Schuester? Awful business don't you think?"

She paused mid rant. She hated being interrupted, he always managed to do it without even seeming to know he was doing it.

"Run that by me again?"

He lowered his eyebrows dramatically at her, looking immensely confused. But there was something else, something more…worrying. Was it satisfaction?

"Haven't you heard?"

"I'm hearing it from you, so spill"

He took a deep breath and blew it out his cheeks as he rubbed his chin.

"Awful business-"

"Yes, 'awful business' do you have short term memory loss? Were you dropped on your head as a child, spit it out man!"

Her eyes bulged out her head as he took a sachet of sugar from the table and poured the entire content into his cup of coffee. He stirred slowly, as if he were savouring the build up to the news he was about to deliver.

"Apparently he's been….shall we say…getting a bit close to the kids…I heard he took one of them to the theatre on his own and….well, you can fill in the blanks…awful business"

She went cold inside. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all.

GGGG

"Will! Wait!"

"I can't believe this, how, who could have said these things about me?"

She grabbed his hands and held them close to her chest.

"I don't know, but listen to me, you know you're innocent, I know you're innocent, this is probably some kid who's trying to play a prank, trying to get attention"

He closed his eyes and thought about who he could have upset to such an extent that they would accuse him of such deplorable things.

"Sue"

"What?"

"It's Sue! It's got to be Sue! But-"

"No Will-I-Am, you're barking up the wrong tree"

The two turned to see Sue Sylvester ambling over to them clad in a bright orange tracksuit.

Will pulled his hands from Emma's and approached Sue with anger in his eyes.

"What do you know about this, God, this is low even for you."

"Once again Will you've got it completely wrong. I have to say hearing these rumours has left me shaken"

She began patting the pockets in her tracksuit bottoms and looking on the floor as if she'd dropped a contact lens.

Will sighed heavily and lent against the wall, he felt not so much that he would fall but that the whole school would crumble around him and he had to prop the walls up to stop them from falling down.

"What are you doing Sue"

"I think I've just lost the last bit of respect I ever had for you, it's so small I can't even see it!"

"Sue" his voice had a hard edge.

"You gonna help me Erma, it looks a little like a mouse dropping, but smaller, hearing what you've done Will has just made it-"

"Sue, you can't really believe I could do a thing like this!"

"If I did William I wouldn't be making jokes"

Both Will and Emma stared at Sue curiously.

"Yea?"

"Will, I've had my suspicions over somebody for a long time and something that was drawn to my attention recently has just made those suspicions stronger. I think I know who has made these accusations"

Will stepped forward pleadingly.

"Who?"

"I had a conversation with a young Cheerio of mine saying that she'd seen Humbert give 'good hugs'"

Both the teacher's eyes widened.

"And just now I tried to confront Rupert Humbert, he said that he had apparently heard rumours that you had 'taken one of the students into the theatre alone'"

Will felt like punching the walls for his stupidity.

"Kurt"

"Excuse me, what about porcelain?"

Sue felt that feeling again, concern, she was suddenly reminded of a conversation she had had with Humbert a while back; _"What do you know about Kurt Hummel?"_

"I- oh God, how could I be so stupid?"

"What is it Will?"

Emma rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sensing the turmoil he was going through inside.

"I did take him to the theatre alone, but only because he was having a hard time, he came to me crying, I just thought it'd be good to get him away from the club for a bit, we just played the piano, that's all!"

Sue frowned. "Played the piano, what the Dickens?"

"It's just, I don't know, I thought it'd help, it sounds ridiculous now I say it, I'm so stupid, how could I be so thoughtless"

"Will, you could never have thought this would happen, you've grown so close to those kids I think you see them as your own children, but you have to remember you're their teacher, and taking Kurt alone like that could be viewed by some as suspicious"

"You're telling me".

Emma shot her a warning look.

"Humbert must have seen and got the wrong impression"

"Hold up here, what about the 'hugs' thing, don't you think we should be giving Humbert here more of a hard time?"

"Oh I don't know Sue, I know now how awful false accusations are, I don't want you making them to him, I'm sorry, look into it what you might, I've got to go and talk to Kurt, maybe he can help straighten this out with Principle Figgins"

"Yea, maybe you can all have a big sing a long and jig your problems away!"

Sue shouted at their retreating backs. She didn't care what they said, she was not going to let this go, Humbert was not to be trusted, and she would prove it…somehow.

**GGGGG**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this one! I really wanted to get the next chapter out because of all the lovely comments/reviews I've received! Thank you so much! I had so many ideas I had to write them down and get going with this story! I'm going to try and get the next chapter out soon, things for me are starting to come together, I quite like this chapter! What do you think? ^^ Again, thanks so much everyone for reviewing and faving!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter 16

"So what we can see happening in the speech in act two scene four is Lavinia's body becoming detached from the physical suffering of her rape and mutilation as her flesh grows merely figurative and a source for poetic expression…"

Kurt's mind felt like a washing machine, thoughts tumbling this way and that, in trying to focus on what the teacher was saying he only caught snatches of words, 'suffering', 'mutilation', 'flesh'…

He felt ill- ill and tired and fed up. Him and his father had been worse then ever together, he re-called last night, how they had just sat in-front of the television all evening without saying a word to one another. It upset him as he had no idea what to do to make it better. He had no idea what to do about anything anymore.

"No, you have to go, your going to make it worse!"

'go', 'worse'…what was the teacher talking about?

"Kurt! Kurt, I'm, I'm sorry Mrs Ross, I need to talk to Kurt urgently!"

Kurt's eyes swam into focus and he saw the alarmed and worried face of the teacher focused on him.

It wasn't the teacher's voice, but who's was it?

He felt like his mind had been torn in two as his arm was grabbed roughly and with a jolt he was forced into complete consciousness. He felt disorientated for a moment until he realised who's hand had his arm in a surprisingly vice like grip.

"Mr Schue?"

"William I think this is highly inappropriate-"

"I'm truly sorry but this is very important-"

"Will! Let him go!"

Kurt couldn't focus on anything, he was being dragged through the class, all the students eyes were on him, others whispering to each other, giggling, mouths agape.

"Will!"

That was Emma Pillsbury, he could see her red hair and large eyes, what was she doing here?

"Will that's enough, do you want to actually be fired for assault? You're hurting him!"

The door slammed shut as he stumbled through the corridors, being guided by a seemingly angry Will Schuester.

"Kurt-"

"Mr Schue what have I done wrong?"

This and Kurt's frightened face seemed to calm the older man down. He placed his hands momentarily over his eyes and then placed them either side of Kurts shoulders.

"Kurt, listen to me carefully, I need you to talk to Principle Figgins, I need you to tell him that nothing happened between us when I took you to the theatre yesterday"

Kurt felt his heart beat faster, more with shock of the situation then anything else.

"What? What, of-of course not, how do you mean?"

"Will! Stop it, that's enough, just leave, I'll talk with Kurt and straighten this out, you are in no state, you're getting too upset, just go home, I'll- I'll phone you later on today, please-"

"No Emma, Kurt please, I'm being suspended, I've been accused of indecent behaviour, but you can stop this, tell them the truth!"

Kurt felt like crying right there and then, what was Mr Schue saying?

"Will, that is really enough, this is not his fault, you sound like you're accusing him!"

"Well who else could have said these things?"

"I didn't!"

Will removed his hands and backed away as he relented to Emma pulling at his elbow.

Emma's eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I didn't say anything I promise! I would never! I'll go, I'll go right now, I'll tell him, I'm sorry!"

Emma placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned to Will imploringly, as if trying to protect the boy from him.

"Will, I want to figure all this out as much as you do, but this isn't the way, just go home, I'll talk to Kurt and sort this out, go, now, please"

Will for a moment looked like he wanted to ignore her pleas, ready to drag Kurt to the principle himself, but he slowly began to gain his senses and nodded soundlessly.

"I'll wait for your call, I'm sorry Kurt" he said dejectedly as he walked away from the pair.

Kurt felt stunned, unable to move as he watched the teachers retreating back.

Emma tried to envelope the boy in a hug, but Kurt resisted.

"Kurt, come on sweety, lets sit down, we'll talk this through"

"No, please, Mr Schue, I have to go, where is he going?"

"Kurt it's ok, he's been sent home for now until he can be cleared, he hasn't been fired-"

_Fired_….

Kurt wasn't listening, he was pulling, resisting, trying to get free.

"MR. SCHUE!"

"Kurt!"

Emma lost her grip on the struggling boy and he tore away from her, running faster then he had since he was a child, tearing down the corridors after the teacher that had helped him and the Glee club so much.

"MR. SCUE! WAIT!"

He didn't know why he was running, it wasn't like the man was leaving forever…but what if he did, what if he never came back…because of him…

"Mr. Schue, wait stop!"

He caught up with the man just as he was getting in his car, panting heavily.

"Its ok Kurt, Emma's right, I need to leave, we'll figure this out, it's alright, I don't blame you, I've got to go"

Kurt tried to ignore the pain in his throat as he struggled to breathe, his legs shaking beneath him.

"No, I don't understand!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'll see you later"

Will slammed the door, almost catching Kurt's fingers. The young boy banged on the side of the door, panic and desperation causing his body to tremble.

Kurt had to move to avoid the car as it reversed and sped from the car park.

"Mr. Schue stop! Wait please! I'm sorry!"

He continued to run, chasing after the car. Every time his feet hit the ground he felt like he would lose his balance.

As the car grew further from his sight he grew more and more desperate.

"MR. SCHUE! MR. SCHUE! PLEASE STOP!"

He couldn't do it any longer, he stopped when he lost sight of the car completely.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly small arms caught his falling figure before it hit the tarmac.

"Oh my God, oh my God Kurt, ok, just get inside, we need to- oh God!"

Emma felt shell-shocked, her body trembled as she slowly led the small boy back into the school.

GGGG

Emma felt herself grow professional as she sat the boy down in her office.

She busied herself with finding tissues and water, handing them to Kurt and watching as he took deep gulps of the water and held the tissues to his face as if in reflex, not doing anything with them.

A long period of time went by between them in silence until Emma felt she had gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry that had to happen, that was, awful, let's just take a moment and calm down"

Kurt nodded hurriedly, all his concentration on trying not to cry.

"What- what was that?"

"Oh God Kurt I know, I'm truly sorry you had to get swept up in this, apparently-"

"Miss Pillsbury, Mr. Hummel, what's the matter here?"

Kurt instantly found himself covering his eyes with the tissues from the recognisable voice.

Emma's face grew hard, thoughts of what Sue had said filling her head suddenly, was this man involved?

"Mr Humbert, I think maybe now is not the time-"

"Kurt, is everything alright?"

Humbert walked into the room, his face a mask of worry, closing the door behind him and ignoring Emma's comment as if he hadn't heard.

He positioned himself so he was standing directly behind Kurt's chair, head turned so he was looking at Kurt side view.

Emma seemed slightly flustered but regained herself quickly.

"Mr Humbert, Will has been accused of….inappropriate behaviour with the students and I've been informed that it was perhaps you who started this rumour, now I'm not accusing you, I just want to think of every possible-"

"It was me"

Kurts head turned slowly towards the man.

"What?"

Humbert kneeled down to the ground so he was facing Kurt directly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was helping, I saw him take you to the theatre, I was concerned for your welfare-"

"Couldn't you have asked me?" Kurt said in a baffled voice.

"Kurt! Mr. Humbert I think you acted slightly rashly but I understand your motive-"

Humbert acted as if she wasn't in the room.

"If I had asked you would you have told me the truth?"

"Of course! That nothing happened!"

"But if it did, would you tell me, would you admit it?"

Kurt thought about this quietly… would he?

"I just did what I thought was right at the time, you are obviously in the opinion that he is innocent, but, why should I believe you if your not even sure that you would tell me the truth anyway?"

Emma clenched her fist.

"With all due respect Humbert, you are the football coach, I am the counsellor-"

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked to Emma as if to apologise for Humbert's interruption. "I, he didn't do anything sir, I promise I'm telling the truth"

Humbert nodded, trying to resist the urge to place his hand on Kurts knee, trying not to look at Kurts shimmering eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, I was obviously mistaken, lets go now and we'll clear this up with Figgins and get Schuester back, come on"

Emma suddenly felt very uncomfortable, this was good wasn't it? All this will be over quicker and easier then she thought, but was leaving Kurt alone with this man after what Sue had said a good idea?

"Come on"

Kurt turned to Emma, an eager look on his face.

"Miss Pillsbury?" he said imploringly.

"Oh, ok, well, I'll come with you-"

"We're perfectly fine on our own, aren't we?"

It may have been her imagination, but she could swear she could detect a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, oh, ok, yes, that's fine"

She felt flustered as the two seemed to be gone from the room before she could protest.

They would be fine, everything would be fine, everything would be fine…

GGGG

Humbert hadn't thought this through. What was he going to do, go to Figgins and clear Schuesters name? He couldn't come back, he had to stay away from Kurt, he had to be gone!

Everything had gone so well lately, he'd felt happier and calmer then he had since… he felt in control again, excited, blissful even. But now everything could be ruined! Everyone seemed to trust this Schuester, but he was a disgusting parasite that needed removing.

Humbert felt a reckless urge to grab Kurt, bundle him in his car and leave. But that hadn't exactly turned out great last time, had it. No.

This was perfect, he just had to keep it going then Kurt could be his _officially_!

They were approaching the office too quickly, he needed something to distract him, anything!

"Kurt! Heh, wait up!"

_Perfect._

Humbert had never been happier to see the quarter backs face.

"Kurt, you ok? Mr. Humbert, what's going on?"

Kurt looked at his step-brothers face, wanting nothing more then to pour his heart out and tell him everything.

"Finn, I really need to talk to you, but not now-"

"Oh no you two run along, don't worry Kurt, I'll go to Figgins and explain everything, you go explain everything to young Mr. Hudson here"

"Oh no Sir I really think-"

"Go on, trust me"

Kurt paused, thinking things over in his head, he really did want to tell all the Glee club what had happened, in fact he thought he owed them it. He dreaded it, but it was his duty to do it. Humbert would talk to Figgins and everything would be ok anyway!

"Kurt?"

He looked to Finn and his decision was made up.

"Yea, ok"

"Great, I'll see you both later, and Kurt, I am sorry"

Kurt found himself smiling despite himself, "Its ok sir, thank you, for believing me"

Humbert felt his heart speed up and he turned away with a nod.

"No problem son"

GGGG

Humbert strode down the corridor, past the principles office and to his own.

He closed the door and heavily sat in his chair.

He only needed a week, one more week he thought, and it would be time, he could be patient, everything just needed to hold up.

"O Rose thou art sick, the invisible worm that flies in the night in the howling storm, has found out thy bed of crimson joy, and his dark secret love does thy life destroy."

GGGG

**A/N: I wasn't sure about adding the poem at the end, but I love it so much I just did, it's The Sick Rose by William Blake. :) once again I'm sorry for the wait, hopefully you'll like this chapter and will review and give me feedback! ^^ Lots of confusion coming up in future chapters!**

**Oh and in the UK we're not being shown new episodes right now so I have no idea what's going on! ^^;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 17**

_Beep beep beep beep…._

"Kurt could you get that? Kurt? Earth to Kurt! KURT!"

"Dad- yea, what?"

"I'll-I'll get it Burt"

"Oh for Gods sake, thank you Finn, but can you tell my son that I'm sick and tired of his behaviour recently and could he just for one second stop mopping around!"

Kurt flinched as his father slammed the door shut, shocked at how dry his eyes were and how much his head ached. He felt like he'd just woken up from a strange dream.

He felt the sofa dip as someone sat down next to him, the smell of engine oil telling him it was Finn.

"Kurt-"

"You and dad have fun today working, at the um, the-"

"Kurt, dude, we can talk about this if you want to, you know I'm on your side, and Mercedes and um, Brittany-"

"Brittany doesn't count, she didn't even know what was going on"

Finn smiled sadly and tried to get his step-brother to make eye contact with him. In the dark lighting of the living room with the TV blaring in Kurt's face the boy looked strangely alien.

"We'll get past this, you said your self-"

"Did you see the look Rachel gave me, there was so much hate there, so much distrust"

Finn knew that Kurt was on the verge of breaking down, his voice a near silent tremor against the noise of the boxing match. Kurt usually would have refused to watch something so barbaric, a clear sign something was wrong.

"They'll come around, you said yourself, you said that Humbert told Figgin's and so after our interviews and we'll all say he didn't, never, um, he-he never did anything, and- and Humbert told Figgins it was all a mistake, they'll have to bring him back!"

Finn knew he wasn't making much sense, but then he never had been very good in awkward situations.

"Yea, yea, you're right, he has to bring Mr. Schue back!"

Kurt rose from his spot on the sofa and finally Finn got to see a good look at his step-brothers face. Man did he look tired.

"We'll all say Mr. Schue has never done anything like that, Humbert said he'd tell Figgins it was all a misunderstanding so, there shouldn't be a problem, and….oh God…oh God I miss Blaine, I really really miss him Finn!"

Finn's eyes widened in shock as Kurt wrapped his arms around him and clung on as if they'd both jumped out of a falling airplane and Finn was the only one with a parachute.

"I want Blaine back, I need him to come home!"

"I know, Kurt, I know…"

GGGGGGG

_Knock knock knock_

…

_Bang bang bang!_

"Mr Figgins!"

Kurt peered through the office window trying to get a glimpse of the headmaster, why wasn't he answering his door?

His heart was still beating from the interview he'd just had, since he was the main focus of the accusation they'd kept him longer then anyone else.

"_When Mr. William Schuester took you into the theatre auditorium did he tell you what the purpose of the visit was?"_

"_Has Mr. William Schuester ever done anything like this with you before?"_

"_Would you say Mr. William Schuester is a person you trust or have you ever had reason to feel uncomfortable in his company?"_

"_Did Mr. William Schuester touch you in any way that you did not feel comfortable with?"_

Kurt thought if he heard the name 'Mr William Schuester' again he would scream. It sounded so informal, as if they'd taken away the man's humanity and replaced it with a title. That name was just something written on forms and paper work, he wasn't 'Mr William Schuester', he was Mr. Schue… he was Will.

Kurt felt sick as hell at being called 'Mr Kurt Hummel' as well.

But the most disturbing thing was how the interviewer kept asking him about the incident at the auditorium even though Humbert had sworn that he'd tell Figgins it was all a misunderstanding.

So here was Kurt, banging his fist on the door to the headmaster's office, eager to check whether Humbert had told Figgins and if, more importantly, Figgins had done anything about it.

"Mr Figgins, Sir!"

"Shhh!"

Kurt turned sharply to see the headmaster's secretary shuffling over with a stern expression and her finger to her lips.

"Mr Hummel, please could you keep it down, the headmaster is on the phone right now, he'll be right with you in a moment, please, just take a seat!"

Kurt could have shouted a string of profanities but he thought it best not to make his life any more difficult right now.

As he sat down he heard the tall woman mutter something about kids always acting like there's a fire as she stumbled away in heels far too big for her frame.

This was going to be a long day.

GGGGG

"Will, I won't stop calling until you answer me! We need to talk about this, I need to know that-"

She groaned in frustration as the answering machine cut her off for the fifteenth time that day, let alone the amount of times she'd tried to reach Will through the night.

She felt her hands tingle with anxiety as she saw the marks on the phone caused by the sweat coming from her face.

With her hands near shaking she grabbed the cleansing wipe from her desk and scrubbed and wiped the phone until it was clean and threw the used wipe in the waste basket with the rest.

Tired and frightened, she threw her hands over her face, trying to keep from screaming in frustration.

A walk, she just needed a quick walk.

Without even bothering to lock her door behind her she briskly strode from the room, punching the buttons of the phone with one hand and grasping the pack of cleansing wipes with the other.

She apologised absentmindedly as she bumped and knocked into students in the corridors, barley seeing what she was doing as she concentrated on the dial tone of the phone.

"Come on, come on Will"

Suddenly she stopped as she saw Kurt sat on a chair in-front of the headmaster's office. She pressed the button to cancel the call and called out to the lone boy.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

He looked up, seeming startled for a minute, then his expression softened as he saw who it was. He rose from the chair and for a moment they both stood in mournful solidarity.

"Kurt, what's going on, what happened after you left?"

"I'm, I'm not exactly sure, that's kind of why I'm here, just before we both went in to see Figgins Finn came and took me away to tell everyone what had happened and Humbert promised he'd go in and tell Figgins, but after my interview today-"

"Interview? Oh honey, are you ok?"

They both sat down in unison, each one equally exhausted.

"Yea, I'm ok, it's just, I didn't like the way they were talking about Mr. Schue, it just didn't come across to me that-"

"Mr Hummel?"

They both looked up to see the headmaster looking down at them and they both knew at a glance that he was just as tired and worried as they were.

"I understand you want to see me?"

Kurt looked to Emma as if this very statement explained everything he'd been trying to say.

"Yes, would you excuse me Miss Pillsbury-?"

"Of course Kurt, I'll wait here-"

She was cut short when the phone began to ring and her heart almost jumped into her mouth as she scrambled to answer it.

As Kurt was ushered into the headmaster's office all he could hear was the sound of Emma's frantic voice saying, "Hello? Hello? Will, are you there? Will!"

GGGGG

"Mr. Hummel can we make this quick please I've got a lot to take care of right now"

"Of course Sir, I just wanted to ask about Mr. Schuester-"

"Oh, you and the whole world and its mother at the moment Mr. Hummel, I don't think I've talked about anything else today but William Schuester!"

"I understand Sir, but I just wanted to ask-"

"Look, I'll tell you what I've told everyone else today, we're doing all we can to make sure that Will Schuesters named is cleared and the parents can be assured of the students safety but let me tell you it is not easy, I'm not sure-"

"But Sir I just wanted to ask, has -"

Kurt was interrupted by the cacophonic noise of what sounded like three different phones ringing at once.

"Mr. Hummel please I am very busy, but let me tell you I will get back to you as soon as possible and then Bob is you're Uncle Mr. Schuester will be back in no time, Hello?"

Kurt blinked as he saw the bizarre show of the headmaster trying to talk to three separate phones at the same time.

He was ushered away from the sight by the same tall secretary and led out to Emma Pillsbury who was still heatedly pressing buttons on her phone.

As he stood he felt a little shell shocked and a loss for words.

He noticed Emma look in his direction and answered her question before she could ask it.

"I couldn't really get that much from him, he seemed very busy"

"Oh, this is ridiculous, I can't get a hold of Will, if I could just talk to him-"

"Hello, Miss Pillsbury…Kurt"

The two looked over to the direction of the voice and saw Coach Humbert walking up to them in his sports gear.

Emma frowned at the calm expression on the man's face.

"Oh, Coach, I need to ask you, what did Mr. Figgins say when you told him about Mr. Schuester?"

Kurt was careful not to accuse him of not telling, but he had to have some answers fast.

"Yes Mr. Humbert, what did he say?"

Kurt looked to Emma and could see the doubt and suspicion in her eyes, Humbert returned the glare with calmness and coolness.

"Well, he said that he would tell the authorities and the parents and get this mess all straightened out, why, isn't Will back yet?"

Emma's frown deepened, "No, he isn't"

She didn't trust his face; its concern just didn't seem genuine.

"Oh no, well, I'll go talk to him right now, this isn't on, Figgins promised he'd do something"

"Sir, wait, I tried but he's very busy it seems"

Humbert flushed as Kurt moved closer to him, his breath hitched as he noticed that the young man's eyes seemed to sparkle when worried.

He was sick of this Will Schuester, Kurt needed to forget about this guy once and for all and move on with his life, he'd see one day that he'd done him a favour.

Humbert tried to keep his voice was faltering, "Well maybe he'll listen to me, I said I'd sort this out and I will, it's my duty, I feel just terrible"

He thought he could hear Pillsbury say something but he didn't care… Kurt was smiling, smiling at him, Kurt was happy with him, he would be a hero in Kurt' eyes, soon Kurt would forget about Will and just know how much he, Rupert, felt about him and the lengths he would go to help him. When he smiled Kurt's lips turned upwards slightly, causing creases in the corners of his mouth and his eyes seemed to smile with him. It was….there were no words. That smile to him seemed like a butterfly perched on his finger, he had to be careful or it might fly away.

He strode into the headmasters office to the beat of his heart and made sure that the door was closed behind him.

Emma looked to Kurt, "I'm not sure I trust that man"

Kurt didn't look at her, just stared at the office door. "I'm not sure of him either, but right now he's the only one who seems to be on our side"

Emma wasn't so sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing again, she scrambled to accept the call and the voice on the other end caused her knees to give way beneath her. "Hello Emma, I'm here".

GGGG

Humbert stood as the fool blundered and stuttered in-front of him.

This would be perfect, no one knew anything about anything. Soon they would all just forget the whole thing and he would slowly gain Kurt's trust.

"Oh by the way Figgins I framed Will because he was getting too close to Kurt, my Kurt, I've also framed Puckerman, kicked out Karofsky, oh and I was the one who put Adams in the hospital and I plan to get rid of the boys parents and foster the both of them, I also think you are the biggest joke I've ever seen in my life"

Figgins looked over from the four phones he was juggling with, "What was that Mr. Humby?"

Humbert tried to hold back a smile, "I said I'm sorry to have disturbed you and I really hope that everything dies down soon!"

Figgins gave a fractured nod and resumed his four way conversation.

Humbert felt blood pound pleasantly in his ears. He opened the door slowly and closed it with a satisfyingly long and drawn out _click._

He put on his most worried and sorry expression.

"Well, what did he say?"

"I'm, I'm so sorry Kurt"

He dared to place his hand on the boys shoulder.

"What, what is it?"

Humbert looked over to Emma who seemed to be having an emotional talk on the phone….could it be…? He raised his voice slightly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but Mr. Figgins has just informed me that they're letting Schuester go, there have been too many complaints from parents, they're firing him, i'm so sorry, I tried all I could, I feel awful!"

Kurts faced paled as Emma's eyes widened.

For a second Emma felt lost for words, than she went cold as the line went dead. "Will? Will!"

GGGGG

"Oh my God, he heard that, he heard that!"

Humbert walked over to Emma with mock guilt, "Oh my God, Emma, was that Will on the phone? I'm so sorry!"

She jerked away violently from his touch, "I don't believe you!"

He threw his arms up as she stumbled to the headmaster's office, only to be stopped by the tall secretary.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the headmaster is very busy right now, I think he's had enough of you, could you just leave and maybe come back another time?"

Emma cried out in anguish and ran from the three shocked faces, as she left Kurt swore he could hear the sound of sobbing.

He did a double take as he saw Humbert slouch down into one of the chairs, he looked genuinely upset and Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Kurt lowered himself slowly onto the chair next to the Coach.

Humbert tried not to smile as he felt the boy sit down next to him. The smell of coconut filled his nose, probably from the boys shampoo or something, he made a mental note to get some of that from the store.

"Oh jeez, I've really messed up, I only wanted to be a good teacher and watch out for you guys"

"I know, I know, it's not your fault, you tried, plus sometimes Mr Figgins says these things and then later-"

"He really meant it Kurt, Schuester isn't coming back"

Kurt was taken aback by the Coaches quick change of tone and hard expression, than it was gone as soon as it had come and was replaced by deep concern.

"I just want to protect you"

Kurt suddenly felt a little strange under the intense gaze of the man beside him, it was odd, but he really felt like the man meant what he said.

All he could seem to do was nod weakly.

They sat in silence for a short while, Kurt trying to process all he'd just heard and not being able to.

A strong hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his thoughts, "Anyway, enough of all this, you've got practice with me in an hour right? You'd better get ready!"

Oh yea, Kurt had forgot all about the fact that he had football in fourth period, he only had an hour to tell the Glee club what had happened!

He forced a smile and found he had to twist his body a little to get out from under the Coaches firm hold on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sir, I'll be there, I've got to go and tell the rest of the club, but I guess I'll see you later"

Humbert nodded with a sympathetic expression and watched as the most beautiful child that he'd ever seen walked away down the corridors.

GGGGG

Kurt couldn't get his mind straight; what had just happened? Should he trust Humberts word? Was Mr. Schuester really gone? For good? Was it his fault? What would happen to the club now? No! The club! Schuester couldn't be gone, he had to come back, this wasn't fair, he didn't do anything! He had to change this, he had to go to Figgins again and try and make him see sense! Maybe he'd change his mind, or whoever made the decisions would change their mind, he couldn't do this, this was too much…what would he tell the club? They already hated him enough!

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped out of his skin as Rachel seemed to appear out of thin air in-front of him, her expression like thunder.

"That was the most _humiliating_ and _degrading _experience of my entire life!"

Kurt hastened she must be talking about the interview.

"_Mr William Schuester _this and _Mr William Schuester _that, _has he ever asked you to go somewhere alone with him _you know this is all your fault Kurt!"

The boy didn't know what to say, Rachel was a whirlwind, an unstoppable natural force that he simply couldn't contend with right now.

"Come on, we need to get the guys together and have a talk"

_Oh my God, _he had a feeling this was not going to end well.

GGGGG

Kurt felt the beginnings of a migraine as he watched in a daze all the club members shouting and arguing…about him.

The worst thing was he only seemed to have Mercedes and Finn on his side, and he felt that was mostly out of loyalty then anything else.

"That interview was horrible, I feel violated!"

"I can't believe you did this Kurt!"

"Heh, lay off him, how can you say this was his fault?"

"It just feels lately that it's all about Kurt, Kurts feelings and people getting hurt because of Kurt!"

"They talked about Mr. Schue as if he were some kind of kid molester or something!"

Kurt tried to mumble something but he was instantly drowned out, "I swear I didn't say anything, I didn't-"

"You are a liar!"

"Don't you dare get up in his face and call him a liar, he's our boy, or have you forgotten?"

"Looks like he's forgotten any loyalty to this club, when Mr. Schue comes back I think we should kick him out"

"PLEASE BE QUIETE!"

Everyone turned to Kurt, stunned at his outburst. He looked among the sea of angry faces and thought that he'd never felt so alone.

"He's gone, ok? Mr. Schuester is gone, they fired him and its all because of me, ok? If you'll excuse me I have to go and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I- it was just a mistake"

Kurt fled from the room, tearing away from Mercedes out stretched arms and heading to he had no idea where, leaving behind a very stunned Glee club.

GGGGG

Humbert felt that his life was finally starting to get back on track, like it finally had a meaning to it.

He just had one more obstacle, one more little thing to get out of the way and he and his Kurt could leave this horrible place behind and start a new life.

Humbert stopped in his tracks and a deep frown made his young features distort and his eyes grow hard.

Make that two little obstacles.

He'd always felt it was wrong to hurt a woman, he tried to avoid it at all costs, but at times like this, when it meant success or failure, he knew that he had to make an exception and hope that he could forgive himself. He was sure Kurt would help him.

He saw the momentary shock on her face and her eyes narrow as she tore her ear away from the phone, "You, you have a lot to-"

"Hello Miss Pilssbury it's nice to see you"

GGGGGG

He gently laid the prone woman down onto the floor, making sure the wounded side of her head faced directly onto the ground. He then grabbed a load of computer wires and laid them down by her body.

She tripped. It was possible. She just tripped. Miss. Pillsbury, devastated at the firing of Mr. Schuester and desperate to get a hold of him wasn't paying attention, tripped over the wires and hit her head, hard, on the floor. No one need ever know she was in fact hit with a large baseball bat. Being a sports coach comes in handy. She would soon be found, taken to the hospital and made all better, but not before Humbert had gotten Kurt and taken him so far away that no one could ever find him. She may well try and tell people about him, but who would believe a woman with concussion and possible amnesia? Maybe he was being sloppy, but he was just so close, he couldn't wait anymore and these obstacles were starting to irritate him.

As he looked down on her he felt a little pang of guilt, but it soon passed as he realised it was only a few minutes until he would see Kurt.

He smiled and stepped over her lifeless body.

GGGGG

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! It's the Easter holidays so I'm back to writing again! I think I got a lot into this chapter, but you may have to suspend your disbelief a bit with how Humbert is getting away with all this! :D its all leading up to the fostering, but I have to say I'm finding it quite interesting getting there! I hope you all like this offering, and thank you to those who put this on their fav/alert list! ^^ very much appreciated! And a huge thank you to those who reviewed! ^.^ special mention to Amorita, you are spot on! ;) and thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 18**

He ripped open the packet of sour mix and without looking, grabbed a handful and tipped them into his mouth.

He screwed up his face as his tongue tingled and his mouth filled with saliva. What a wonderful feeling.

He hopped up and down on the spot, his heart beating fast under his dark tracksuit.

Wiping away the sweat that was gathering above his eyes he reached for his pen and happily scratched out the newly printed name,

_Emma Pillsbury_.

Looking at all the crossed out names he felt a sense of pride, all these people were…infecting Kurt's life, and he'd stopped them! He'd done a _wonderful_ thing for Kurt, a wonderful, wonderful thing…

He took the pen, twirled it between his fingers and then wrote:

_The Hummels_

This was it…

_This is it!_

GGGG

"Hello darkness, my old friend….i've come to talk with you again…."

Kurt sat in the boys locker room with his knees drawn up to his chin, the thick, nauseating smell of the room blocking his nose just as the silence blocked his ears.

"People talking without speaking…people hearing without listening…"

His voice almost frightened him in the stillness of the room. He felt he must be quiet, like he had to disappear into nothingness because that was what everybody wanted him to do, and yet, his desire to cling onto _something_ kept him singing, because what else did he have left?

"But my words, like silent raindrops fell…and echoed….in the wells of silence"

The hand on his shoulder caused his insides to jolt, and yet his outside didn't have the energy to reciprocate, so he was just left with a sick feeling that his body couldn't express.

"Kurt dude, what's going on?"

Finn cautiously lowered himself next to his brother, worried eyes never leaving the sorry profile of the other young man.

"I don't know Finn", Kurt's voice was a deep, husky whisper, in fact, Finn had forgotten the way the boys voice used to trill and flourish and almost sound like singing with its melodious tone. Now all that life and spirit had died and Finn hadn't realised until now how much he missed it.

"I believe you"

Kurt turned tear filled eyes to Finn and tried to smile, failing miserably.

"Thank you Finn"

The taller boy tried to smile also, tried to show Kurt some comfort and reassurance that this nightmare would be over soon.

"I'm here for you all the way, never forget that we're brothers, we're family, I'll never turn my back on you"

Like a reflex Kurt thrust out his hand and grabbed onto Finn's, holding it tight. He knew the other boy was awkward, but the fact that he had _somebody_ meant more then anything.

Kurt could swear he saw Finn wipe his face with his free hand and his voice sounded distinctly thicker, "Um, I just thought I'd warn you that the guys are on their way, I'm guessing you're not in the mood for them right now"

Suddenly Kurt came to life, as if a fog had cleared, "Oh God, yes, thank you, I'll get to the field quickly, I might be able to avoid them, I'll just, I don't know, hover at the sidelines"

They both stood up together, all of a sudden Kurt grabbed onto Finn's shoulder, which was quite a stretch.

"Finn, would you come with me? Please?"

His heart sank as he looked at Kurt's pleading expression: he didn't want to start separating himself from the other guys, they'd slushie the life out of him if they saw him standing alone on the field with Kurt, it would probably attract their attention to Kurt anyway and make things worse! But then, hadn't he just said he wouldn't turn his back on him?

"Of-of course, come on, lets go, quick, I think I can hear them"

He knew he'd done the right thing when he saw Kurt give the first smile he'd seen in days.

All at once the smile had vanished and Finn felt Kurt's small frame tense beside them, it was too late.

"Oh jeez, there you are, you wouldn't believe it, they found Pillsbury passed out on the floor, she's being taken to emergency right now, quick, you'll miss the ambulance! Ha, so sweet!"

Both boys went cold at the other boy's uncaring and jovial tone, Finn's jaw clenched and as he left Kurt's side, the soprano felt like he might crumble to the ground.

"Oh my God, Miss Pillsbury"

Kurt tried to call out for him to come back, but nothing came out.

Once again, he was alone.

Someone else was hurt. Someone else he cared about was hurt.

Was he cursed? Was he being punished for something? Schue was gone because of him, his dad hated him, the club hated him, he had no friends left, Puck, Karofksy,

_oh God I can't breath_…_Schue…Blaine….Finn come back…I'm alone….I…can't…think….the noise…wait…silence….dad…I…._

"Kurt!"

He hadn't realised it until strong arms were picking him up that he was on the ground.

"Oh my God, Kurt, are you ok? What happened?"

"C-coach? Is, is she ok?"

Humbert had reached into his pocked and pulled out a handkerchief, he then unscrewed the lid of a bottle of water he was holding and poured some of it onto the cloth.

"Is who ok?"

He placed the cool, damp cloth onto Kurt's forehead and the young man felt strangely comforted despite the odd situation.

"Miss Pillsbury"

Humbert shook his head a fraction and busied himself with dabbing Kurt's forehead and urging him to drink from the bottle.

"I don't care right now, I've just found my Ku-, student! My-my student on the floor, and my students are my responsibility"

_Be careful._

Kurt nodded a fraction before taking a small sip from the bottle.

The silence had returned to the room again, but a different silence, a more…well he couldn't quite place what it was. Peaceful?

"Maybe I've been pushing you a little too hard on the field lately-"

"No, no it's not that, its just….everything"

Humbert pulled the cloth away slowly and looked intently at Kurt. He nonchalantly placed the cloth in his pocket.

"I'm so confused-"

"I know how that feels, Kurt. You know, you come across to me as a…strong…together young man who, who's had a lot happen to him at once and just needs some…time…to heal and gather his mind"

"I'm just so stressed out with everything, I can't breath-"

"Hey hey hey, we all get stressed form time to time! It's what makes us human, right? The bad things that happen to us in our life doesn't define us, it's how we deal with them, that's what defines us. When life seems hopeless, you…find something…that keeps you going. What keeps you going Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Humbert for the first time since he'd come into the changing room and suddenly knew what that feeling was, it was acceptance. Here was someone who was talking to him and listening to him, someone new who didn't judge him, it felt nice just to talk and be heard.

"Singing"

Humberts face lit up, "Singing?"

Kurt nodded and cleared his throat, "Yea, bit silly really-"

"No! No its not, go- go on"

"I wake up in the morning just to hear music, to, to feel it-"

Humbert sat and he listened and he smiled and he watched. He felt warm and peaceful and like everything around him had fallen away. If the whole world exploded leaving just those two he knew he'd be content, he'd chase away every last person on earth to get Kurt. He knew in that moment that he would do anything to keep this boy safe and make him feel loved. He loved him, he loved him…

"-now I feel like all my energy has just drained away"

Humbert's hand twitched, he felt like it required all his will power not to grab the boy and envelope him in a hug, _Kurt needs me._

"Well I-"

Humbert jumped up from the chair, things had gone too well for him to spoil it now, tears were coming from his eyes, if Kurt saw it it'd freak him out.

"Coach?"

"'You've got to dance like there's nobody watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like there's nobody listening, and live like it's heaven on earth', just remember that Kurt, just remember that".

Kurt froze for a moment, _sing like there's nobody listening._

"Wait!"

Humbert felt as if a harpoon had been pierced through his stomach and was pulling him backwards.

"Kurt?"

_Keep calm._

"Thank you, really truly thank you, you've…just thanks for listening"

He knew it wasn't time yet, he knew he was rushing into things, he knew that this would sound so-

"Kurt your father, he's a mechanic right? Well, there's something wrong with my car and I wonder if you could direct me to his repair shop?"

Kurt blinked and unintentionally jerked his head back in surprise, "Oh, yea, yea sure, no problem, let me get some paper and a pen, I'll give you directions"

"Thank you Kurt"

Humbert smiled with an exhale of breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

GGGG

Watching Kurt's face turn away as he walked from the boy's locker room Humbert felt a swell of joy.

He looked down at the carefully drawn map and neat list of directions in his hand.

This boy was remarkable.

His handwriting was beautiful, like him.

He placed his hand into his pocket and took out the handkerchief he'd wiped Kurt's face with. Bringing it to his nose he breathed in deeply and smiled.

"Heh! Bub! I'm talking to you!"

Humbert quickly shoved the cloth back into his pocket and proceeded to walk away from the bright yellow figure striding before him.

"Hello Miss Sylvester, what a pleasure to see you"

"Don't you 'what a pleasure to see you' me, what did you do to-"

Humbert pretended he couldn't hear, in fact, he wasn't much pretending; her voice didn't seem to be able to get through as Kurt's still ringed in his memory like a song.

_Come to think of it, I haven't heard him sing in ages, God do I miss his voice._

"Heh! Are you healthy? Are you struggling to understand the voice of a sane human being-"

"Good day Sue, I always enjoy our chats"

As he entered his office he slammed the door behind him without a second glance.

Sue stood, anger and rage dripping from every limb of her lemon clad frame.

"This. Is. Not. OVER!"

GGGGG

**A/N:** **I love being able to write! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you did, and even if you didn't! ^^ I love any feedback! Thanks to those who have reviewed and faved! :) **

**Oh, and the quote that Humbert said is by William W. Purkey. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 19**

Kurt found it remarkable how long a day could be when no one talked to you.

He slowly slid his chemistry books back into his locker, barely feeling the energy to close the door.

Turning his back on the lockers and closing his eyes he leaned heavily on the metal doors and took a deep, shuddering breath.

He had no where to go, no one to talk to…

Finn was trying, but it seemed every time his brother tried to approach him or even wave at him from across the halls Rachel was there to pull him back and give Kurt a glare or mouth some warning to keep away.

It surprised him how much it hurt, him and Rachel had always been so similar, sharing the same dreams and willing to do anything to get them. But now, it felt like he was the enemy.

He hadn't been to Glee club since he'd told them about Mr. Schuester, apparently Rachel had taken it on herself to stand in Schuester's place, it was handy having Finn to fill him in on what was going on because none of the other members would talk to him.

He tried to imagine what the club would be like with Rachel in charge, he was sure she would give herself all the solos and use the others as her backing singers. Maybe it was better he didn't go right now.

The gossip informed him that Emma Pillsbury was taking leave of recovery, at least he'd hoped that was correct, other gossip he'd heard was that she was suffering from full amnesia and thought she was a spy for the C.I.A. As for Mr. Schuester, no one seemed to know anything…

"He-hey Kurt"

Kurt's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Mercedes?"

There she was, a shy smile on her face. Did she look…ashamed?

"Kurt, I'm sorry I haven't come to talk to you sooner, I can't believe those guys-"

She was cut off as Kurt flew from the lockers and wrapped his arms tightly around her. An exhausting feeling of relief went through his body as she returned the embrace.

"It's ok, 'Cedes it's ok, I'm just glad you're here now!"

"Oh God Kurt, I'm just so shocked! Schue and Miss Pillsbury, all these terrible things have been happening and it hurts me that we haven't stuck together!"

Kurt pulled away and wiped the gathering tears away from his face.

"It's alright, just to have you on my side-"

"I just don't understand how they can blame you for everything- KURT!"

The boy in question didn't have the chance to respond as he felt a head splitting shock as his head was jerked back from the sudden explosion of cold liquid in his eyes.

The ice stung his eyes as his reflexes caused them to scrunch it tighter in. He gave a belated gasp as it took all his effort to pry his shocked eyes open.

He was dripping in cherry coloured Slushie drink, he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead and he suddenly had a random thought of how long it would take to wash it clean.

His body was starting to slowly recover from the unpleasant surprise, he looked up to see Mercedes staring open mouthed at the assailant.

"That was for Mr. Schue"

_Santana?_

She stood, cup still in her hand, other finger pointing squarely at his chest. Behind her stood Quinn and Brittany, one with an expression as cold as Santana's, the other standing with her finger in her mouth looking slightly surprised.

"I thought we were going to get donuts from the-"

"Look Kurt" said Santana as she hushed Brittany with her hand.

"We've all been talking and we've decided, no Schue, no _you_. Untill he comes back, you're not welcome in the club, do I make myself clear?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, let alone get his head round the fact that he'd _just been slushied _by other members of the Glee club! What had he done anyway, really?

"Mercedes!"

He slowly turned his head to Quinn who was now looking at Mercedes.

"That counts for anyone who hangs out with Kurt too, you have to choose, stay with Kurt and leave the club, or come with us now and we'll pretend we never saw you here with him today, what's it gonna be?"

He was waiting for her arm to link in his and be led away, he was waiting for the sassy remark that said she would never ditch her friend, he was waiting…but nothing came.

"_Mercedes?"_

No, not her too, not his best friend!

"Oh Kurt, baby, Kurt, wait, KURT!"

No, not her, he couldn't believe this.

"Just leave me alone!"

"KURT!"

GGGG

Lurching forward over the sink he fervidly turned both the hot and cold taps on at once and proceeded to try and scrub the nauseatingly sweet liquid off his face and clothes.

He didn't care how wet he got, he felt his clothes growing damper and damper as the fast flowing tap shot out at all directions as it bounced off his scrabbling hands.

_You're not welcome in the club, do I make myself clear?_

_It hurts me that we haven't stuck together!_

_You have to choose, stay with Kurt and leave the club, or come with us now and we'll pretend we never saw you here with him today._

_Sing like there's nobody listening._

Kurt slowly turned off the taps and wiped the dripping water from his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to calm down his racing heart.

His voice was timid at first, the way it echoed in the empty bathroom sounding slightly sinister. But soon it grew comforting and a familiar feeling started to grow in his stomach.

"Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same"

_I just want to protect you._

GGGG

He flinched as he heard the knock at his door.

No one knocked on his door.

No one.

He got up slowly, approaching the door cautiously as if he was expecting someone to burst through it at any moment.

As he opened it and looked down at the person standing in front of him with one arm wrapped around his chest, he nearly fell to the ground with the intense rush of joy and shock that pulsed through his veins and caused a sharp and dizzying in-take of breath.

"Kurt!"

"H-hello Mr. Humbert, I just wondered if I could have a talk?"

GGGGG

**A/N: Another instalment! Thanks for the reviews and all the alerts! ^^**

**The song Kurt sings is 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 20**

He drove in silence, eyes fixed on the road ahead of him, just occasionally flicking downward to the hand-drawn map and directions that sat propped on the dashboard.

Houses and people and trees flashed past the windows and Humbert had to pull down the sun guard to block out the glare of the low sun.

The warm rays caused his eyes to squint and he almost had to slam down the brakes of his car so as not to miss the turning.

'Hummel Tires & Lube' came into view and as he pulled into the garage he could hear soft rock music blaring from inside. Seeing the name 'Hummel' caused him to suddenly remember the events of the day before with a flush of his face and a flutter of his heart.

"_I just wondered if I could have a talk?"_

"_Kurt! Of-of course, come in son, what can I do for you?"_

"_I just, I've had a really bad day-"_

"_Hey hey hey, come and sit down, I'll make you some tea, you take sugar?"_

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't see you there! What can I do for you?"

Humbert slammed the car door shut and double checked that they were locked. He slowly walked into the dark garage and stood for a moment surveying his surroundings; a few cars and a dirty looking van were dotted about the large space, tools and oil stains littered the floor and the smell that seemed to hang in the air made him feel distinctly sick. As his eyes swept the busy looking garage the source of the voice finally caught his attention and he took in every detail of the man before him.

Baggy, dirty overalls, a cap on his head, oil covering every part of his body, a rag in his hand.

_This is Kurt's father?_

"Sir? You ok there?"

"Are you Mr. Hummel?"

"Yea, that's me, look, you're not an inspector or anything are you? 'Cause I can promise you, we've got a good operation going on here-"

"No, no, I'm here about my car"

Burt paused, waiting for the man to say something else. He seemed in a daze, as if he were looking at someone with a dead turkey on his head. Burt found himself self-consciously touching and wiping his face; did he have some mayonnaise on there left over from his sandwich earlier?

"Ok, um, would you like to show me what the problem is? I'll see what I can do?"

_This is Kurt's father? Seriously?_

He looked nothing like Kurt! Kurt was beautiful and perfect and….this guy was just, normal.

Average.

What did he expect though? The guy worked in a garage, he was hardly going to be anything special. But, did Humbert want him to be? Was it disappointment he felt, or a sort of anti-climax? Kurt must have got it all from his mother. Anyway, it was all the more reason to get Kurt away from him. _I will not let Kurt turn into this._

"_I just don't understand how we can sing about acceptance and, and forgiveness and yet turn our backs on each other in a heartbeat, its not like I wanted this"_

"_Kurt, you should just forget about them, tell me, what do you want?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_I mean in life, you tell me singing keeps you going, but, what do you want out of life?"_

"_Hmn, well, that's pretty simple"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to be on Broadway, I want to wake up every morning knowing any second now I'll be on stage, I, well, it sounds cliché, but, I want to see my name in lights!"_

"_You know what Kurt, I'm sure you will one day"_

"Sir, your car?"

Burt wasn't keen on this guy, he was dressed like he was about to go on a business meeting and he didn't seem to be blinking.

"It's the tail light, it's broken"

"Well, I'll, take a look at that for you, this one yours?"

"Yes"

Burt couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as he felt eyes follow him over to the car.

He examined the light as Humbert came up to his side and watched him work.

He looked up slowly, starting to feel more and more uncertain about this strange character.

"The whole cover's smashed in, lucky it wasn't the bulb too, how'd that happen?"

_Baseball bats have many, many uses…_

"I backed into a trashcan"

"Oh right, well, I'm gonna have to order in the new cover which might take a few days, for now I can give you some lens tape to cover it, that ok with you?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you"

"Right, ok then"

Burt had to restrain the urge to pull a face as he turned away and went in search for the tape. He didn't need this right now.

Humbert watched him walk away, he suddenly felt a strange feeling, something he couldn't place, _this man is the reason Kurt is here, without him that beautiful child wouldn't be on this earth. _But, that was it, this man had served his purpose, he'd brought Kurt into the world for him to find, and now he'd found him, so it was time to dispose of the father, he was holding Kurt back, he needed removing!

As Burt returned and starting applying the tape, seemingly giving up on any conversation with this strange man, Humbert knew there was no going back, he had to go on with his plan.

"Hold on, 'Hummel tires & Lube', Hummel, you're Hummel?"

Ok, thought Burt, was this guy drunk or something?

"Yea-"

"Your son, he's Kurt Hummel, yes?"

Burt eyed him suspiciously, his face had changed, it was suddenly brighter, more expressive, the dead look had disappeared and had been replaced with animated curiosity.

How did he know his son?

"I'm his football coach, I work at the school!"

Burt wasn't sure what to make of this information, "Oh yea?"

"Man, I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner, hi, I'm Rupert, Rupert Humbert, let me tell you, your son is a great kid"

Burt accepted his open hand and started to feel a little less apprehensive. At the mention of Kurt the man's shyness seemed to evaporate, he suddenly found himself strangely warming to him at his seemingly good opinion of his son.

"Yea?"

Humbert chuckled slightly, "He's a little reluctant mind you, not the sporty type, but he tries hard and that's what matters to me"

Burt couldn't believe it, he'd never seen such a transformation.

"I have to say that's a novelty to hear, most of the sports teachers I've come across in my time say I should just give up on the kid"

"What?"

Burt paused for a moment, looking Humbert full in the face.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed he's a little-"

"Gay?"

Burt was taken aback to say the least at the mans openness, "Well, yea-"

"And what's the matter with that?"

"Well, nothing, nothing at all, I love my son, but in some peoples eyes-"

"Look Mr. Hummel, I don't believe in stereotypes, it doesn't matter to me whether your son is straight, gay or bi, I detest prejudice in all forms, the fact your son is trying his best, and making good progress might I add, that's what I'm interested in, not that he fits some 'sporty type', he can wear high heels for all I care, just turn up on the field and try and kick the ball"

Burt could only stare, he suddenly felt a strong feeling of affection for the man, "I have to say I'm a little relived, I worry a lot for Kurt at that school, especially when it comes to sports, I know what guys can be like and it makes me feel a hell of a lot better knowing he's got a coach like you. Let me tell you I'm happy to have met you"

The two men shook hands and Humbert smiled and listened happily as Burt told him all about when Kurt had danced on the field and the way he won the game and how it had made him so proud.

"Look, I've been having some problems with him recently, he's just not been himself, could you do me a favour and just, look our for him, make sure he's ok, cause he won't talk to me at all and I'm at a total loss of what to do."

Humbert smile widened.

"Of course, he's one of my favourite students, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him"

"_I just feel so alone, Finn is trying but, it doesn't change the fact that, well, everyone I care about seem to be leaving me-"_

"_You're not alone, you can always come to me whenever you have these feelings or feel down or just want a chat, I won't tell anyone, it'll just be between us"_

"_Thank you sir"_

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Humbert is it?"

"Call me Rupert"

"Rupert, thanks Rupert, just to know someone's there looking out for him is a great relief"

Humbert watched Kurt's father with interest, he had gained this man's trust quicker then he thought, this could be easier then he'd first imagined, maybe he'd take things a little slower then planned. He'd enjoyed talking about Kurt more then he could say, he'd definitely enjoy that part of the plan the most, he was looking forward to knowing more and more about him.

"Ok, so, that should hold up until the part comes through, that's a driver's side rear tail light cover and that'll cost $75, should be in by Tuesday, that all ok with you?"

"Oh yes, thank you very much Mr. Hummel, its been lovely meeting with you, and don't worry, I'll watch out for your son"

GGGG

Kurt leaned with his back flat against the wall, his head tilted to the ceiling and his eyes closed as he listened to the music inside.

As he'd thought, Rachel was in lead vocals with everyone else as her backing vocals.

He knew they'd told him to keep away, but he somehow felt drawn to the only place he'd ever felt truly safe and accepted in the school. Besides, he had no where else to go.

"No Mercedes, that's all wrong, your harmonies are way off, look, can we just go again, please"

Kurt smirked despite himself, he found it hard to admit, but he even missed Rachel's bossiness. The smirk faded as he listened.

"_Regrets collect like old friends  
>Here to relive your darkest moments<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>And all of the ghouls come out to play<br>And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
>But I like to keep some things to myself<br>I like to keep my issues drawn  
>It's always darkest before the dawn"<em>

"Kurt? You coming inside?"

Kurt's eyes shot open to be met with the friendly face of Brad the piano player.

Kurt attempted a smile, happy to see a familiar face, he'd always felt Brad was just as much a part of the Glee club as everyone else, but seeing his face also made him miss the club even more.

"No, I'm just listening, I don't-"

Brad shook his head as if to say 'you don't have to explain, I understand', "Kurt, I don't know exactly what's going on with you lot, but, keep your chin up, I'm sure it'll all blow over"

Kurt smiled gratefully for the man's words and tried not to release the tears that were threatening behind his eyes as Brad opened the door and walked inside. For a few moments the singing grew louder as the door was open and then became muffled and quiet once again,

"_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah<br>And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
>So shake him off, oh woah"<em>

GGGG

**A/N: Omg, I must apologise for my poor knowledge of cars, I knew I wanted something to be wrong with Humberts car that he could have done himself and I did a bit of research online and just decided to keep it simple, so I settled on the broken light, but I had no idea how it would be replaced or what it would cost or anything really! I tried looking it up but its hard to find any clear information, just please forgive and ignore any misinformation concerning Humbert's broken light! ^^ replace the wrong information with right information in your head! :D**

**Hehe! :) oh and the song in this chapter is 'Shake It Out' by Florence + the Machine. ^^**

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Hehe, I have the song 'Shake it out' by Florence and the machine at the end of chapter 20, and then they're actually singing it on Glee! So cool! ^^**

**Chapter 21**

"…upstairs and…."

_He said I could see him anytime_

"….just make…."

_Why would he say that unless he meant it?_

"…ok, one sec-…"

_But then they always say that don't they_

…

_They never really mean it, but I could try, just maybe-_

"KURT! What did I just say to you!"

"Huh, what?"

Kurt watched his father battle with the overflowing pot of potato's, water bubbling and frothing over the edges and all over the oven, and his fathers arms.

"Damn it!"

Burt cursed as the water scolded his skin.

"Dad, let me-"

"Would you just switch on?"

Kurt stepped back at his fathers tone, feeling the starters of a headache as his groggy mind fought to concentrate.

"For Gods sake Kurt, this is the fourth time you've been away in la la land today, could you just for one moment at least pretend you've got any-"

"Ok dad, ok, ok, ok, ok, OK, OK!"

Kurt threw up his hands and clutched onto his scalp as he tore from the room.

"Kurt, wait, I-!"

GGGG

Burt slowed to a halt and leaned against the door frame as he observed his son.

He was sat on the couch, head resting on his hand so lightly skin was barely touching skin, his eyes so wide and distant it was like a life sized china doll was sat in his living room.

He couldn't lie, he was a little unnerved, he'd never felt so distant from his own son, even when Kurt was a little kid and he would make him take part in make believe tea parties he felt closer to his kid then right now.

"Heh, you know it works better if the TV is actually on you know"

The only sign he received that Kurt was even still alive was the little raise of the eyebrows he received, which just served to make Kurt look the more inanimate.

"Kurt, don't you want to meet up with your friends, the Glee club or something-"

"Dad, we haven't talked in days, could you just-"

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling unable to deal with the anger rising in his body.

"What? Is that why-"

"Dad you don't know anything! You just- just leave me alone!"

Burt stared hard at his son who was now making intense eye contact. The two remained in silence, neither willing to back down.

"Kurt, I met with your sports teacher, Humbert something?"

"What are you doing talking to him?"

Kurt went cold, what had Humbert being saying?

"He came by to get his car fixed, he mentioned he was your coach, I asked him-" Burt silenced Kurt with his hand, -"to look out for you, he seemed like a good guy, I'd like it if you went to see him, just to talk about, whatever it is your going through-"

"Well, I've already-"

"Would you do that?"

Kurt looked at his father, eye brows knitting together, "O-ok"

Burt nodded his head, "Thank you, now, come and wash up for dinner, ok? That's an order".

GGGG

"SHUT UP!"

The whole field hushed instantly, the only sound being the heavy breathing of Rupert Humbert that could be heard by every team member as they stood in a circle around him.

"That's better"

The words came out his mouth like bullets from a gun.

"You'd better believe me when I say, if you ever EVER, disrespect me again by coming into the session late I will not only suspend you from the team but I will make you come after school for a month and run laps around this entire field whether it be rain or shine, do you UNDERSTAND?"

He was nose to nose with a resentful looking boy who would rather die then admit how frightened he was by the coach.

The coach leaned in close so he was whispering directly into his ear.

"Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, never taking his eyes off the clouds in the sky. Foot steps thundering on the ground caused him to look past the coaches left ear, only to see that girly looking guy running up to them, face red and hair plastered to his head.

He smiled a ghost of a smile; this would be good.

Humbert noticed his line of sight and turned his head around, his skin tingled and his heart failed temporarily.

Kurt slowed immediately, sensing the atmosphere as the circle of faces all looked at him with mingled expressions of horror and bemusement. He couldn't help but feel like some sort of circus animal, or perhaps someone who'd just been thrown to the lions.

Kurt's eyes met Humberts for a moment and the entire circle held their breath in unison.

"Mr. Hummel, could you please put on your helmet and join the group"

The boys couldn't believe it, none more then the young man who'd just been near slaughtered for being late himself.

"But sir!"

"Make it two months!"

The boy glared at the coach and then turned away, his eyes hardened as he passed Kurt, and he mouthed "_Fag_".

Kurt looked to the coach, baffled, all he received from the man was a wink.

GGGG

"Ok boys, next time I'd like to see a bit more teamwork and a lot less _tripping over our own feet,_ just a tip"

The exhausted team murmured together as they trudged from the field, but none were more exhausted then Kurt.

"Heh Kurt"

"Heh Finn, don't worry you don't have to walk with me"

Finn smiled a lop sided smile, "I want to dude"

"Seriously, I just kind of want to be alone"

"I'm here to protect you, remember?"

"Finn! Please!"

Finn frowned and with a worried backwards glance he ran to catch up with the team, "I'll see you at home"

Kurt felt a brief stab of guilt, which was quickly washed away by the now familiar feeling of numbness.

He jumped as he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Good work today Kurt"

Kurt turned his head and smiled weakly at the coach.

"Thank you"

"I still think you've got the most powerful kick out of all those guys, but then I sense there was a little bit of stress relief achieved in those kicks, whose head was the ball?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the keen observation, "No, I think it was just the world"

Humbert chuckled, "Yes, I think we all wish we could sometimes give the world a good kick up the backside"

Kurt found himself laughing again, not really noticing that the man's hand was running up and down his arm.

They walked in silence for a while and Humbert felt he could cry with the peace he felt in the child's company.

"Heh, my father said you and he had had a talk at the garage, he said he'd asked you to… look out for me? Is that why-?"

"Yes, I did meet your father while going to fix my car, and yes he did ask me to keep and eye on you as he was very worried"

Kurt looked down to the ground and felt a pang of guilt. It was at this point that Humbert stopped and turned to face Kurt, his hands on either side of Kurt's shoulders.

"But that's not the only reason that I said you could come to me at any time, I meant that Kurt, I still do, if your father wants me to look out for you," he suppressed a smirk "then that's fine, but I would do that anyway, I'm here for you Kurt, just because I want to help, not because he's told me to"

Kurt nodded and found himself thinking about his father.

Humbert noticed the boys vacant stare and put his arm around his shoulders, "Come on, we'll walk a little slower so you don't have to shower with the other guys, yea?"

Kurt smiled and relaxed instantly, if his father trusted Humbert then surely he could too?

GGGG

Humbert rested his head against the door frame and listened to the sound of the water running.

Kurt's soft voice filled the room and Humbert felt his pulse grow less and less as he fell into the most relaxed state he'd ever experienced in his life.

"_Go on and try and tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper"_

Humbert drowsily reached into his pocket, held up the Dictaphone and clicked _Record_.

GGGG

**A/N: Just a quick update to let everyone know I'm still working on this story! Hopefully another update coming tomorrow or Sunday, but I hope you like this little instalment! :) thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 22**

It had all been like a wonderful, never ending dream.

Humbert had counted every week, day, minute and even second that he'd spent with Kurt.

As he got closer to Kurt he made sure to get closer to Burt, gaining trust on both sides.

He started to feel that it could just stay like this forever, every so often he would drive his car round to the Hummel's garage for a check up and he felt he enjoyed Burt's company the more and more time he spent with him, soon Burt was inviting Humbert out for a drink, than it became a regular thing. They talked about each others times at school, about their favourite sports teams, but most importantly they talked about Kurt.

The more Humbert found out about Kurt the more he loved him.

Every time he heard that knock on his office door his heart would flip and suddenly he became a different person, a happier person, a protector. Any anger or frustration he was feeling melted away and he existed merely to listen to Kurt talk, to hear his troubles.

Life was perfect.

But all good things come to an end and suddenly the perfect universe that Humbert had made for himself disintegrated and crumbled away in just two days.

Days number 26 and 27.

GGGG

**(Day 26)**

Kurt splashed the water on his face and proceeded to wash his hands and arms. As he moved over to the hand dryer he nearly jumped back in surprise when the door flew open and Sam came in pushing in Artie in his wheelchair.

The three boys froze.

Kurt, suddenly aware that his face was dripping hastily wiped it with his sleeve, "Here, do you need any help-"

"You're in the way"

Kurt's eyes widened and then he suddenly jumped back as Artie nearly ran over his toes to get into the boys bathroom.

He caught Sam's eyes momentarily as the boy passed and he swore he saw a glimmer of guilt.

"Look, guys, please, when is this all going to stop, I miss you, all of you, even Rachel and-"

"You know when it will stop Kurt, when Mr. Schue comes back"

Kurt stood, unbelieving.

"I don't know when that will happen, come on, you're not being fair"

"We'll see you round Kurt"

Kurt felt like he wanted to cry, they all still hated him, after all this time.

There had been no news on Mr. Schuester and Figgins seemed completely oblivious on the subject, every one did. Kurt felt that he would never come back, and that meant…

He nearly collided with the sinks in his haste to get out and away from the bathrooms.

This was worse then Karofsky, at least then he was being bullied by someone he didn't like, but now he was being bullied by his friends, who do you turn to then?

GGGG

He held it loosely in his hand as if it were made of spider thread.

Whilst holding it, it almost felt like he was holding _him_. It was small, beautiful and delicate. He almost didn't want to part with it, it reminded him of him so much.

When he saw it he knew he had to have it, he knew he had to give it to him, to let him know how important he was. It was made of blue beads, with music notes hanging from the chain, the wrist it would fit had to be small and slender….

_Tap Tap Tap_

Humbert did a double flinch he was so startled and quickly but carefully put the bracelet back in its case and into the drawer.

"It's open"

Kurt poked his head round the door and smiled, "Are you free, or-"

Humbert smiled and pretended to close some windows from his computer as if he'd been working.

"Of course Kurt, take a seat, I haven't seen you in a while"

Kurt frowned slightly, bemused, "I came here yesterday morning"

Humbert paused, _Was that all? It felt like so much longer._

"Oh yes, of course you did, my memory, its hopeless!"

Kurt smiled wider and Humbert had to fight to stop from staring, it was the smile he saw when he woke up in the morning and when he went to sleep at night, he didn't know how he'd ever lived without that smile.

"Would you like anything? I've got ginger cookies!"

Kurt sat down in his usual spot, he was hoping he'd have those cookies, he'd almost finished a whole packet the last time he had them.

"Maybe one"

Humbert grinned and slipped three onto a plate and slid it over while he took a seat directly opposite to Kurt.

Their knees nearly touched.

Humbert watched quietly as if he were watching a baby rabbit eating a cabbage leaf.

"You know, with Miss. Pillsbury missing in action I nearly feel like the new counsellor!"

Kurt swallowed lightly, "You see people other then me?"

Humbert blinked, "S-sometimes"

They both sat in silence.

"Have you heard anything on Miss. Pills-"

"So, how can I help today, or have you just come for the cookies?"

Kurt brushed some crumbs off his shirt with a smile, "It's just the Glee club again, I don't know when they're going to stop…punishing me! I thought by now they would get how sorry I am-"

Humbert didn't like it when Kurt talked about the club, or about Schuester. His face dropped slightly and he began to think of things to say to change the subject of the conversation.

"I thought we talked about this, they're not your real friends, they can't be, real friends wouldn't do that to you-"

"But-"

"Let me tell you a story, it's about myself actually, when I was about your age"

Kurt liked the coaches' stories, it gave him an excuse to just sit and pass some time away.

"I was never popular, in fact most of the time I felt invisible-"

"Mr. Cellophane" Kurt murmured.

"Pardon?"

Kurt smiled to himself, "Nothing, sorry"

Humbert shuffled closer, "Then suddenly that all changed, I met someone who soon became a very dear friend of mine. We spent all our time together, we both took to sports and both dreamed that we'd work together one day, perhaps start our own sports club!"

Kurt listened, occasionally nibbling on a cookie.

"But then as we got more involved with sports he began to make more friends, he wanted to create a sort of 'gang' for us to be a part of, but he didn't, he didn't-"

Kurt froze with the cookie in his hand, the coach began to look very upset.

"-he didn't understand how much I needed him, how much he needed me, how wrong those people were for him, I just wanted to _protect him_, I just-"

"Coach?"

Humbert looked up into Kurt's blue eyes, he saw the worry and concern there, "What- what I'm saying is that you need to be careful who you can trust and who your friends are, he didn't understand that he was falling into the wrong crowd, he wouldn't listen to me, but Kurt, you need to listen now, _those people aren't right for you_"

Kurt nodded slowly, he felt strange, the coach wasn't usually this…intense.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The younger boy frowned slightly and felt his lip quiver, "Yes"

Humbert reached out and grabbed onto Kurt's hand, "I just don't want you to make the same mistake he did"

Kurt breathed out and relaxed, all the advice he'd received from Humbert so far had been good, and he sort of saw his point, maybe they were the wrong crowd, what kind of friend's outcasts you and alienates you like the club had done to him?

Without letting go of his hand Humbert reached into the drawer one handed and retrieved the box, this felt like the right time, he had no idea why, but it just did.

He slid his other hand down Kurt's and held his palm flat, he then took the necklace from the box, circled it around Kurt's wrist and fastened it into place.

It was perfect.

Kurt held up his hand slowly and grabbed his wrist, examining the bracelet, turning his arm this way and that. It was beautiful.

He looked up to the coach slowly, "What's this?"

Humbert leaned forward and fingered the bracelet, "It's a reminder of who you are and what you will become, your life will be beautiful, full of music and…just please take it, a good luck charm perhaps, just...it's yours"

Kurt didn't quite know what to think, he'd started to see Humbert almost like he saw Mr. Schuester, how would it have felt if Mr. Schue had done this? He couldn't deny it was a nice gesture, so he chose to see it like that.

He grinned widely, "Thank you, I love it"

Humbert returned the grin, "I hoped you would"

GGGG

"_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"_

Humbert couldn't take the grin off his face since he'd given Kurt the bracelet, it was final now, Kurt was connected to him, and it was something that could never be broken.

Kurt's voice played softly from the car speakers, Humbert having transferred the Dictaphone file onto a CD.

He felt filled with a drowsy joy, automatically turning down the now so familiar road to Burt's car repair shop.

He turned off the music as he approached and then turned off the engine.

"Burt! You here?"

"Heh!"

Burt came out from under a car, taking the rag offered by Humbert and wiping his face, only really succeeding in smearing the oil more around.

"Heh, how's it going? Just brought her over to see if you could work that magic again, there's a weird smell coming from the engine, it's probably nothing but-"

"Weird smell? Geez Rupert, that car is falling apart, ever thought of just getting a new one? I think it'll cost you just as much then it is costing you to get it fixed all the time."

Humbert smiled a little forcedly, "You're probably right, but, I just can't seem to part with it, I get attached to things you see"

"I get it, but seriously, you'd have replaced so many parts on that thing it'll be brand new anyway, you won't have any of the old car left!"

Humbert leaned against a cluttered surface only to get oil smeared on his sleeve, he wiped at it distractedly.

Burt grinned, "Heh, you in any rush?"

Humbert rubbed harder on his sleeve, "No, no rush"

"Great! I was thinking of shutting shop early, but as you're here I think I definitely will, what do you say to a couple of drinks?"

Humbert smiled; he'd hoped he would say that.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright, well, just give me a second and, I take it you want to leave the car here over night? I can loan you one out to take to work tomorrow, just swing it by later after you finish and i'll see if I can't reunite you".

Humbert smiled and waited patiently, perhaps this was going a little far just to talk about Kurt, having to leave his car behind and loan a new one, but, right now, everything just seemed worth it.

GGGGG

**(Day 27)**

Carol opened up the washing machine and stuffed in the dirty laundry that was piling up in the corner.

She would be having words with Burt, if he thought she was just going to be the dutiful wife to three men he had another thing coming, she would make sure she had him doing the next load.

"Kurt! Kurt, I'm putting in another load, is there anything you need washing? Kurt!"

She frowned at the silence that answered her and, getting off her knees, sprinted down the stairs to Kurt's basement room.

"Kurt? Kurt!"

She knocked on the closed door. No response.

Turning the knob slowly she peered inside the large room.

No one there.

"Where on earth…"

She noticed the open laundry basket in the corner, if there was one thing Kurt was it was organized.

She headed over to the basket and, picking it up, saw something glimmer in the corner of her eye.

Curiously she put down the basket and saw what the glimmer was, it was a bracelet, a strange bracelet made from blue beads and silver music notes hanging from the chain…Kurt was always informing Carol that she had little knowledge of fashion, so perhaps she just didn't appreciate it like Kurt could. When and where did he buy this? E-bay?

It looked expensive, surely he didn't…steal it?

Carol always believed that if it protected the ones she loved then sometimes a breach of privacy was necessary, she picked up the bracelet and abandoning the dirty clothes decided to show it to Burt.

GGGG

"Burt, Burt honey, is Kurt already gone to school?"

Burt looked up from his coffee, "Yea, he and Finn left twenty minutes ago"

"Do you recognise this? Cause I sure as hell don't"

Burt squinted to see what she was holding, "What is it?"

"Take a look"

She placed it in his hand and watched his expression.

"Geez, where did you find this?"

"Kurt's room, didn't you tell him not to make any more expensive purchases?"

Burt snorted while still examining the necklace, "Kurt and I haven't really talked in weeks, I doubt he's paying much attention to anything I say recently"

Carol sat down, a sad look on her face. "I hate you two not talking, what happened? You used to be so close!"

"I know, I just, don't feel able to communicate with him anymore, it's like there's a barrier there I can't cross, it all started when Blaine left really, since then its just gotten worse"

Carol gently took his hand, "You'll work it out"

Burt squeezed her hand, hard, then finished off the last dregs of his coffee and put on his cap, "I hope so, I'm getting a lot of information from Kurt's football coach, a nice guy, he's sort of looking out for Kurt while the kids not listening to me, trying to figure out what's wrong, so far I've just gotten how unhappy he is and how he's fallen out with his friends"

Carol frowned, "Football coach? Isn't that kind of like spying?"

Burt leaned over for a kiss on the cheek, "Like going into his room and taking his stuff?"

Carol smiled, and kissing her fingers pressed them to his face and playfully pushed it away.

"Shut up, I'm just concerned"

"Yea, well, so am I, I will ask him about this, there's something a little weird about it, even Kurt doesn't usually wear jewellery"

The two kissed goodbye as Burt left to go to work, the necklace in his pocket.

GGGG

Burt sipped the warm liquid, thinking about what work he had left to do that day, he supposed he could work on Humbert's car next, although he had no idea what kind of thing he was looking out for.

He looked to his watch, his break ended in five minutes, he may as well make a start now.

He suddenly felt aware of the bracelet in his pocket, it was a strange thing for Kurt to have, it was no crime to own a bracelet but he was just interested why suddenly Kurt wanted a bracelet, he'd never worn anything like it before, it couldn't have been given to him, none of his friends were talking to him, Blaine was out of the picture, he just bought himself a gaudy bracelet? To cheer himself up? Perhaps Burt was looking too much into it, just lately Kurt had given him a lot of reason to be worried and suspicious. Anyway, it looked way too expensive, it all just didn't add up.

He tried to push it out his mind until he saw Kurt later that day so he set himself to work.

He started the engine, opened up the bonnet and tried to smell the smell Humbert had described.

He couldn't smell anything, but he could certainly hear something.

It sounded familiar.

Was that music?

Had he left the radio on?

He went to see when it suddenly dawned on him that the music was coming from the car stereo.

And that the familiar voice he could hear was his son.

GGGG

"CAROL! CAROL!"

He gripped the CD in his shaking fist, he wanted to throw up, he felt so aware of his heart, it was beating so fast in his chest, he felt unsteady on his legs and uncomfortable in his skin.

He wanted to leap out of the restraints of his body, he felt like it was too weak to hold the anger and disgust he was feeling.

"Burt! What on earth…Burt, what's wrong, what's happened?"

She rushed forward, taking in Burt's appearance, noting his laboured breathing, "Burt, calm down, remember your heart, now tell me, what's happened?"

"That son of a bitch"

GGGG

The two drove in a chorus of raised voices and wild hand gestures.

"I'm going to skin him alive! I swear to you!"

"Burt, just, there might be an explanation, Kurt may have made that CD for Humbert to listen to"

"He's a sports coach not a music teacher! He would have told me, Humbert's been telling me all about what Kurt's been doing, why wouldn't he mention that the kid made a CD for him, a CD! What kind of twisted-"

"Kurt may have asked him to keep it secret-"

"Can you not hear it? _Running water_, its either raining or Kurt's singing in the shower, why would he make a recording of himself singing in the shower and give it to his teacher?"

Carol fell silent, a sick feeling creeping up her spine.

"That bastard, Kurt's all he talks about, I should have seen it, and I told him, I _told him_ to look out for Kurt, oh God, I told Kurt to go to him! No wonder Kurt's been distant, he's been- there he is, that God damn son of a bitch, there he is! I'm going run him down-"

"BURT, WATCH OUT!"

GGGG

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I was asked when Kurt and Finn would be adopted, and it sort of made me decide to get the story moving so I can say that the adoption will happen in the next few chapters! Keep reading! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Warning: Slightly graphic detail in this chapter concerning a car accident. As well as some potentially upsetting content involving character death. 

**Chapter 23**

He opened his eyes blearily as he heard the faint sounds of the first pupils arriving to school.

He breathed open mouthed against the car window, watching as his breath clouded the glass.

Taking his little finger he wrote 'Kurt' into the condensation and then around it drew a small heart.

It was getting hot inside the car and his skin was starting to sweat and stick against the window.

He begrudgingly took his face away from the glass where he'd been leaning for God knows how long and rubbed out the name in one heavy motion of his hand.

He didn't feel well and he missed Kurt badly. He cleared his throat and checked his appearance in the car mirror.

He looked tired.

Opening the door of the car he'd rented from Burt he shivered in the cool air, hating the way it began to wake him from his indolence.

His limbs felt heavy.

Locking the door he slowly made his way through the car park to the school. Maybe he'd just get the boys to do push ups or something in the gym…. Kurt doing push ups…that'd be a-

GGGG

"Oh my God! Oh God, no, no NO! Oh, I- I!"

Humbert stood frozen as he looked at the sight in front of him.

It had been like watching a glass fall from a table, you know it's about to happen but your body somehow freezes and you can't catch it in time.

This was awful….this wasn't happening…

"Humby! Humby! Oh God, this, oh no, no, no, no, I'm sorry, I didn't see them, they came round so fast, I couldn't stop in time! Humby!"

Humbert's mind cleared enough to recognise the frantic voice of the Principle, but he himself couldn't seem to speak as his voice box felt paralysed, as if he had jumped into an ocean of iced water. He pushed past Figgins and ran towards the car.

It was day number 27, the day that everything changed.

"NO! OH GOD, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

They were dead. The woman's head was twisted right round and was staring up at him from the dashboard. She hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. Dead on impact they would later reveal.

And the man…he'd known who he was the second their eyes had met through the windshield. For that second Humbert had forgotten that between him and Burt was a 3000 pounds heavy vehicle, all he could see was the anger, the rage, the _hatred_. For that moment all Humbert could think about was that Burt was going to take his Kurt away from him…

Then he'd prepared himself for the impact.

The noise had frightened him, suddenly his whole existence was just that noise and the terrifying feelings of fear as each new deafening sound filled his ears. He doubted he would ever forget the sounds. The impact of the two cars, the crunching metal, the smashing of glass, the screech of wheels….

"It- it- it- it- it was so s-s-s-sudden, I didn't see them, Humby, I'm sorry!"

Humbert turned his head away for a moment from the two bodies.

Figgins, eyes streaming with tears, stood shivering by the car, his eyes wide as he tried to take in the sight before him.

"Are they…dead?"

Humbert looked at the two figures again, blood was the only thing he could see for a moment, so much blood.

He twitched suddenly and found himself checking the pulse of Burt, the woman was dead, that was for sure, but Burt was just slumped against a full air bag, eyes closed.

"Call an ambulance"

Figgins was staring at his car, he'd been driving round to get to the spot allocated for the Principle when the other car had just smashed right into the passenger side of his car. He reached up to touch the side of his head, he was bleeding, how had he done that…? His wrist hurt also, he could barely move it.

"Call an ambulance! Are you deaf? Call an ambulance!"

GGGG

He could have sworn he'd passed out, but no, he was still standing on his feet.

Nothing felt real, life seemed to be swimming in and out of focus, big chunks of time were missing…when had the ambulance got here? When had the police got here?

Where was Figgins?

Sirens sounding began to cause little dots to fill his vision, he felt nauseous by the noise.

A crowd had gathered as well, bewildered teenagers, some pointing, most whispering.

Humbert had to take a minute to sit down as he watched them put the woman in the body bag and Burt on a stretcher.

This was good, wasn't it? This was for the best, he'd wanted the parents out the way, that was part of the plan, so he could save Kurt! This was meant to happen….but he'd never wanted anyone dead, that was never part of the plan.

But they were, well, the woman was, she was dead.

_It wasn't your fault, you didn't do this, it was fate, you were meant to have Kurt, this is proof! _

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry, sir?"

Humbert looked up slowly to see the young police officer watching him with concern.

The coach got himself to his feet and forced himself to speak, "How can I help you officer?"

"I've been informed by the man who's car was hit, the Principle of this school I believe, that you were a witness to this accident? Could you please come down to the station for questioning"

For a moment Humbert wanted to run, he felt like he was in trouble, that he'd been caught, but he was just a witness, there was nothing to worry about.

"What's going on here? What's happened?"

Sue Sylvester, in bright pink tracksuit and hands waving around frantically, came marching up to Humbert.

"This is you isn't it? Tell me what's happened here!"

Humbert could see the police officer giving him a strange look, but the sight of the woman seemed to wake him up a little, "Sue, get Kurt, tell Kurt a-and Finn! Tell them their parents have been in an accident!"

"You know the people in this accident? Their children attend this school?" said the police officer.

Sue's face paled, "Oh God, not Burt and Carol?"

Humbert nodded frantically, "They need to be told and taken to the hospital, the woman is dead, but Burt may still have a chance"

Sue looked at Humbert warily, but for the first time since she'd met him she saw real emotion in his eyes. He cared.

"Right, I'll sort it, God this is…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Humbert squeezed his eyes shut a moment as he imagined the look on Kurt's face when he would be told that his father might be dying.

For the first time since Humbert had met Kurt he just wanted to get the boys face out of his mind.

GGGG

He'd mentally passed out again, the questioning, Figgins sobbing, the whole day had just passed by in one horrific nightmare.

He couldn't stop thinking about the look in Burt's eyes just before the accident. Something had happened, something had changed he'd found something out, and this knowledge frightened Humbert, would Burt survive and tell everyone what he knew? What did he know?

He'd never felt this…torn before. He'd got what he wanted! The parents were almost both gone, Kurt could be his now! It was only a matter of time. But, he'd gotten to know Burt, things had been so wonderful and perfect, and now this had to happen in such a horrible way, Kurt would be devastated. Humbert wanted to see Kurt, he wanted to more badly then he'd ever wanted to do anything, he wanted to hold Kurt, to shelter him in his arms and never let him go.

The need was overwhelming.

They'd let him go from the police station at 5.00pm and he was now driving the rented car back to Burt's garage as fast as he could so he could collect his car. Nothing was wrong with it after all. He would pick it up and drive it to the hospital to see how Burt was doing, and at the same time try and find out what he knew, then he would find Kurt. Part of him didn't want to, he didn't want to see Kurt in so much pain, but on the other hand, he needed to stop being so selfish, Kurt needed him, despite all his doubts this could be the moment where everything changes, Kurt really could be his now.

His mind hadn't stopped babbling all day, like some blithering idiot, a voice that didn't feel like it belonged to him.

As he pulled into the repair shop a pang of sadness hit him as he remembered how happy coming here used to make him, now he just wanted to leave as quick as possible to stop Burt from saying anything, the fear was driving him insane. He needed to get to Kurt, he felt like crying with frustration he was so desperate to get to him. His fingers gripped onto the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white, for a few seconds he felt like he needed to vomit out all that had just happened to him.

He jumped out of the car and ran to his own, noting that the bonnet was open.

Burt must have been working on it before he left.

But why had he left it so suddenly?

He shut the bonnet and crept into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, a steady sense of horror shuddered through his body with increasing pressure. His heart thumped in his chest so violently it was like agony.

So that was why Burt had tried to hit him with his car.

GGGGG

_YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, CARELESS IDIOT! WAS THIS PART OF THE PLAN? WAS IT!_

Humberts hands were shaking so violently he was surprised he was still holding onto the steering wheel.

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day to the last syllable of recorded time; and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying _nothing_."

He voice trembled as he spoke and he kept swallowing down bile that was rising in his throat, he had to try and calm down, Burt was probably dead anyway, no one would find out!

But what if he was telling them all right now….

"NOOO!" Humbert screamed out and pressed his foot onto the accelerator, he wouldn't let that happen.

GGGGG

The Coach had bitten his hand so hard his knuckles had begun to bleed.

He strode down the corridors of the hospital, he tried to keep composure but it didn't stop the weird looks he got from hospital staff as he rigidly walked past.

"Opps, sorry, very sorry sir, I…are you ok?"

The smile vanished from the young nurses face as she saw the state of the man she'd just ploughed into.

She reached out to touch his arm gently, "Sir?"

Humbert pulled away, agitated, "I'm- I'm l-looking for someone, um"

"Sir, do you need to sit down? Can I get you some water?"

Humbert frowned, "No, no, I need to see…to see…"

There he was.

Kurt.

Alone, all alone.

His face…

"Sir!"

"He needs me"

The nurse looked on as the man pushed open the double doors and sat down next to a small boy.

She smiled knowingly, must have been a worried father just looking for his son.

Kurt didn't look at the Coach straight away; he was in a world of his own.

Humbert lowered himself slowly down into the chair next to Kurt's, never taking his eyes off him.

They sat together like this for a while, Kurt's eyes on the floor, and Humbert's eyes on him.

When Kurt finally spoke his voice was soft and sounded like it came from the throat of a small child. "A while back now my father had a heart attack and I remember feeling like my whole world was coming down around me, I thought, this is it, I'm all alone now, he's going to die and there's nothing I can do about it."

Humbert's breaths were shallow, he felt he needed to keep as still as possible.

"But now, looking back, I always had some…hope, a knowledge in the back of my head that everything really would be ok, that it had to be, that this couldn't happen to me, not again. I was scared, I was…worried, but now, now I think I really and truly understand what hopelessness is, now I know what it is to give up, to really give up."

The Coach suddenly felt guilty, as if he had caused this, as if all this was his fault…wasn't it? If it wasn't for him Burt would be alive and Kurt would be happy. But no, wait, Kurt _wasn't _happy with his father, the man made Kurt miserable, Kurt had told him just the same himself, no, Humbert was here so Kurt_ could_ be happy! Kurt may not understand or appreciate it now but this was good, he would thank him one day, for-

"I'm losing him, I'm really losing him this time!"

Kurt threw his arms around the Coach before the man knew what was happening. Was he actually screaming, or was it just in his mind? Maybe it was his heart.

"Oh my God, why is this happening to me, why, why, _why_!"

Suddenly the corridor filled with people, various nurses, Sue Sylvester, Finn, some young people he didn't recognise. Kurt kept clinging onto him despite this, screaming and crying.

"It always happens this way doesn't it? It always happens when you'll feel the most guilt or regret! Why were we fighting with each other, why did I avoid him, why did I act the way I did, this is all my fault! It's my fault, it's my fault!"

Humbert suddenly felt sick and he jumped up from the chair, untangling himself from Kurt, standing away from the screaming boy and the worried crowd.

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, he looked around, never feeling so lost and out of place in his life.

In an instant everything melted away and the whole purpose of him coming here came back to him, he had to see Burt. He obviously hadn't said anything or the people around him would have said something, more then that, but…a-and Burt probably wasn't yet conscious or Kurt would be with him right? But he wasn't dead. He hadn't died.

GGGG

He'd blanked out again.

How had he found him? How was he standing here in front of him?

There was all this beeping and machinery and wires but amongst all that there was a man, Burt Hummel.

Humbert approached him carefully. He looked down at his face, half of it was covered in gauze and dressings, the other in small cuts.

"Burt" he said, in a small voice.

"Burt!" he wasn't sure why he was calling his name, did he want him to wake up? It would be better if he didn't, if he kept what he knew and took it to the….

Slowly, feeling more clear headed and yet at the same time more reckless then he had in a long time he took the pillow from beneath Burt's head.

Kurt was right, it was hopeless, Burt was gone now…

"Kurt"

Humbert froze half-way between covering Burt's face with the pillow.

"Kurt…where's…Kurt…"

Humbert slowly clutched the pillow to his chest.

"How are you feeling, old friend?"

Burt's one eye opened slowly and he lethargically turned his head to look at Humbert.

"You"

"Its ok Burt, I'm here, I'll look after the boys, I promise"

Burt's voice was rough and course and slow, but it was growing in volume and this began to panic the Coach.

"I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill-"

"Shh, shh, you need to rest, plus, I really don't think you're in the position to be making threats, do you?"

Burt looked like he was about to jump out of the bed and throttle him, despite the tubes, despite the broken bones and internal bleeding.

"Your dead you filthy-"

"You never knew how to love him" Humbert whispered.

GGGG

It had grown dark outside, Kurt felt like he'd vomited out everything he could and yet it still wasn't enough.

"Kurt, what do we do now?"

Finn was a mess, Kurt knew. Finn had lost his father when he was a baby, he'd never met him, so he'd never had the actual experience of losing someone. Kurt on the other hand knew this feeling all too well, he also knew that he couldn't go through it again, he didn't have the energy.

"Kurt, Kurt come on, we have to do something!"

Finn was looking to him for strength, he needed someone to help him, not Rachel, not the teachers, his brother. But Kurt could barely keep himself from crumbling let alone support anyone else.

They were both orphans now.

"We need to do something, I want to do something!"

"I'm sorry Finn, but I don't"

Finns red rimmed and still tear filled eyes looked at him with confusion and panic, "What?"

"Finn just stop, just stop"

Both boys looked up when they saw Sue, Rachel, Mercedes and a couple of nurses walking towards them.

"Boys, we've been talking and we think its best if you both go stay with Rachel for the night"

"My dads won't mind, you can both have the sofa bed, or something, whatever you want"

They'd all been crying, all sharing in a grief that they would never understand.

Kurt hated them for it.

Finn nodded and went to hug Rachel.

"No"

The small crowd looked at him, confused, Rachel herself looked hurt.

"Um, ok, well, maybe you want to stay with Mercedes-"

"I want to go with him"

Everyone turned their heads to see the coach to the football team walking up to them.

Rachel turned back to Kurt, "Coach Humbert? I don't understand?"

"Dude, what are you talking about? Why is he even here?"

Sue walked up to the Coach and pointed a finger in his chest, "That's what I'd like to know, listen, I underestimated you, I thought you lacked the capability of human emotion but you've proved me wrong. You came here to see if Burt was ok, very very gracious of you, but these two boy's mother and now father have just died, so don't you think that's your cue to now leave"

"I said no!"

Sue couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, "What? Seriously, kid, I know you're grieving-"

"No! None of you know anything of what I'm feeling!"

Kurt was shaking now and he aggressively shook off Mercedes outstretched hand, "You for example, why are you even here? You completely cut me out of your life, you chose them over me, and you expect me to just forget the way you've made me feel?"

Mercedes looked horrified, "Kurt I-"

"And you, Rachel, the things you said, the way you've treated me, how you can even stand there and-"

Rachel looked to Finn, her eyes shimmering, "Kurt, that was before all this, I forgive you now-"

"You forgive me? You forgive me! Well thank you Rachel, I'm so glad now that I've earned your trust back enough for you to start treating me like a human being again, all that needed to happen was for my father to die!"

"Dude!"

"NO FINN! No! I've had enough of all of you, I'm going with Coach Humbert, he's the only one who's actually been there for me, I'm going with him, I'm very tired right now, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, I'm sorry"

Kurt looked Humbert in the eye, pleading him to understand, and of course he did.

The two of them began to walk away, but then Sue turned angrily on the Coach, "I can't allow this, if you think you can just-"

"It's what he wants"

Sue didn't know what to say or do, it was a strange experience for her to not know what plan of action to take, should she allow this to happen, even if it was Kurt's wishes? That was bizarre in itself, why did Kurt want to stay with the Coach anyway? A feeling of foreboding filled her, but a lack of sleep caused even her extraordinary sense of judgement and sense to falter.

"Finn, please come, please"

It looked like tiredness had affected him also, before any of them could gather their wits together the three people had walked away and out of sight.

GGGG

**A/N: Omg, ok, firstly I'd like to apologise for the amount of time its taken me to update, I've had exams and after them I just didn't feel motivated to write, on top of that I really struggled with this chapter as it was so pivotal in the story, there was so much to organize in my head and I guess I may have been a bit lazy with it because I was struggling so much, I didn't really want to focus on the aftermath of the car crash as this story is supposed to be about Kurt and Humbert, if anything in this chapter confuses anyone or they see a flaw in the story please leave a (polite ^^) comment and I'll answer any questions! (that is if anyones still, reading, I've taken so long to update you probably think its been abandoned!) **

**Also I've sort of gone in a slightly different direction with the story, deciding that the actual fostering will happen later in the story, and that Kurt and Finn will live with Humbert for a bit first before it actually happens officially. Secondly, I'm sorry if anything in this chapter upsets anyone! **

**Thank you so much for those of you who have commented and put this on their favs/alert list! I really appreciate it! and omg, I know I've been away for a long time because has had a little makeover! I'm not sure if I like it, but then I guess I'll get used to it! ^^**

**Oh, and the passage Humbert recites in the car is from Macbeth! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter 24

The ride to Humbert's house felt like flying through space.

It was pitch black outside and rain drizzled onto empty streets, but from inside the car the rain looked like stars hurtling past the windows.

Kurt stared directly ahead of him as he sat in the front seat of Humberts car, he couldn't see anything but the blackness and the rain and perhaps it was comforting just to make believe that he'd gotten into a space ship and was flying through the galaxy instead of having to think about the truth…perhaps…

Oh, how frightening silence can be.

GGGG

As the car pulled into the driveway and Humbert slowed it to a stop he paused for a moment and breathed deeply.

He couldn't quite bring himself to take his hands off the steering wheel, he felt that the second he did that this would suddenly become all too real…taking a strand of hair, a thread from a scarf, a recording of a voice, dreaming about this moment night after night, that was one thing, but this, this was something completely different. This was two boys in his car, about to go into his home, this was finally turning a fantasy into reality. Was he prepared for this? Had he taken this all too far?

He looked to the back seat at Finn, the boy was rubbing his hand up and down his knee, on the brink of tears, looking around him anxiously. Kurt…Kurt hadn't stopped staring ahead of him the whole journey, Kurt looked close to death, Kurt…_had chosen him._

Humbert took his hands off the steering wheel.

GGGG

As Finn walked into the small bungalow he wasn't sure whether they'd walked into Humberts home or his garden shed.

The whole place was filled with plants, no flowers, just plants of all different kinds so that just green filled Finns eyes as he was led into the house.

The next thing that hit him was the heat. After coming in from the cold and damp night air this heat was oppressive, it was muggy and humid and that along with the plants and the increasingly strong smell of damp earth made Finn feel like he was in a green house…or a rainforest.

The smell was both pleasant at times and in the same second unpleasant, it was fresh and then suddenly stale to the point where Finn didn't want to breathe through his nose.

Adding to the feel of being in some tropical jungle was a large fish tank that sat awkwardly in the corner of the room. As Finn wandered around his new surroundings he found himself being drawn to the beautiful tropical fish inside, there were so many, big ones and small ones of all colours.

"You see that little group there? They're called Clown Barbs, and that larger group there? They're Debauwi Cats. But my favourites are those ones, the Bleeding Heart Tetra's, beautiful aren't they?"

Finn had frozen when Humbert had come up behind him, he now hung his head and tried to get back to Kurt.

"Heh, come on, you can look, they're there to be admired, to be seen and cared for…bright, pretty, useless things really"

Finn watched as the Coach gazed at the tank, suddenly a small cage hanging from the ceiling caught his attention.

"And that?" he said tentatively, pointing at the cage.

"Oh, I used to have a bird, a canary, sweet thing. It would sing on occasion, I loved to hear it, but it died."

Finn looked to the Coach, "Then why do you keep the cage?"

Humbert shrugged, "Never thought to throw it out"

The worry and doubt that had settled in Finn's stomach since getting in this man's car exploded and an overwhelming urge to break down and cry took over him, he wanted to get out of here, he wanted to go home, he wanted his…

Humbert took his eyes away from the cage and turned back to Finn, "Look at me talking about things dying"

Finn's eyes widened.

"You must be hungry, I'll put on a pizza, would you boys like that? Kurt?"

Kurt had sat down on the small sofa and was curled up, eyes still staring into space.

Humbert faltered, "Yes? Ok, I'll put that on for you both, won't be a moment, make yourselves at home won't you?"

Finn waited until Humbert had disappeared into what he supposed was the kitchen then ran over to Kurt, collapsing onto the sofa next to him.

He couldn't keep the tears back any longer, "Kurt? Kurt I don't know what this is but we have to get out of here, we need to leave, get back to Rachel and- and our friends, to Miss. Sylvester! Kurt? Kurt, come on, we can't stay here! Kurt! Do you know what's just happened? Kurt! Answer me! Kurt I'm really scared ok I don't know what to do, Kurt please I need you!"

"Finn I told you, just stop-"

"I'VE LOST SOMEONE TOO! This isn't just about you, I've just lost my mother, I don't want to be-"

The sound of a vacuum cleaner caused Finn to stop mid-sentence, he looked startled to the source of the sound, was Humbert vacuuming? Now?

"Kurt if you won't talk then you'd better make sure you're listening, I want to go home, tomorrow we're going back, ok?"

"Why, no ones there, they're dead remember"

Finn flinched and began openly sobbing. He looked at Kurt for what felt like hours and then curled up on the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

Finally the sound of the vacuum stopped, the sudden silence seemed to quieten Finn and his sobbing ceased as he fell into exhaustion. Humbert came in moments later with a tray that held a large pineapple pizza and three glasses of what looked like cola.

"Here you are, you must be hungry"

The two boys looked dully at the food, and even though they both just wanted to sleep they couldn't deny that they did indeed feel hungry.

Kurt moved from his position and looked to the Coach, Finn couldn't believe it when he saw a small smile on Kurt's face. "Thanks" he said, faintly.

Humbert smiled back and looked to Finn, Finn was so confused that he didn't notice the Coach looking at him straight away, "Oh, yea, t-thanks" he stuttered and lethargically grabbed a slice of pizza.

Humbert looked satisfied and sat down with his own plate and glass.

"I'm afraid this TV hasn't worked for years, in I mean it doesn't pick up any channels, but the video player works. What was I watching last" he picked up the remote control and a football game eventually blinked into life on the screen. "Ah yes, here we are"

He looked to Kurt and his face dropped, "Maybe not"

As the screen became blank again Finn wished more then anything that he would turn it back on, anything but this silence.

GGGG

The pizza had been good and the cherry cola was refreshing in the humid heat of the room but still all Finn wanted to do was leave, leave the silence, the heat, the smell of damp earth and the strange company, but it seemed he would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Come on then boys, I'll take you to your room and show you where to clean up"

He tidied the plates away and suddenly Finn found himself inside a small and pokey guest bedroom with two small beds barely fitting inside it.

Well, at least it wasn't filled with plants.

"Here you are, this is where you'll sleep, lucky I had two beds in here huh?"

Finn closed his eyes and wished that he would stop talking.

"So, the bathroom is just to your right and-"

"We're going tomorrow, ok?"

Humbert stopped and stared at Finn, "Of course"

"Finn!"

"Its ok Kurt, Finn why don't you go use the bathroom first and Kurt can use it after, it's a little small for the both of you to use together"

Finn looked like he wanted to answer back, but instead he just turned his back and walked from the room.

"There are two spare toothbrushes in the top draw"

Humbert finally looked to Kurt.

The boy looked exhausted, more tired then he'd ever seen him, and so…unhappy. Suddenly all the doubts in Humberts mind come to the surface, Kurt had chosen him, but he looked so miserable, this wasn't how it was supposed to be at all!

"I didn't mean all those things I said"

Humbert frowned and walked up to Kurt putting his arm around his shoulders and leading him to sit on the bed.

Being this close to the boy, in his own home, like he'd always wanted should have made him feel so happy, but it didn't, he had done the wrong thing. He needed to get Kurt back to his friends, back to his home.

"What do you mean?" he managed to choke out.

"About my dad, all those times, I talked about him, all those mean things…I love my dad- I loved…"

Humbert felt like an arrow had pierced his heart. "No no no, I know you did, I know"

"All those awful things I said, he was the best dad in the world"

Humbert grew silent as he held the shaking teen.

Finally he managed to pull himself together, "Its ok, don't feel bad, shh shh, it's ok. Just get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning"

Kurt sniffed and pulled himself out of Humberts grasp, "Thank you"

"I've got some spare pyjamas, well, it's just an old t-shirt, I should have one for Finn too, I'll just go get them for you"

Humbert near fled from the room and tore down the hall to his own bedroom.

He closed the door and stood with his back against it, his head falling backwards.

This was terrible! The whole ride home Kurt had been silent, Finn obviously didn't trust him, everything he said Kurt just didn't respond to or cried, all this, all this had to stop. He would take the boys home and just stop this whole thing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kurt, what have I done?"

GGGG

That night the house was filled with sounds of crying, Finn screamed into his pillow as Kurt gripped the side of the walls until his fingers bled.

Humbert huddled on the floor of his room, listening to the sounds of the boys crying for their parents.

This nightmare had to stop, this had to stop.

GGGG

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter, I originally made it longer but I was struggling so much that I decided to upload this bit of it (the bit I was happy with) and struggle on with the rest and upload it as another chapter! :) **

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got some incredible reviews, some people saying they'd read the whole story in one day, I mean that's just mind blowing for me, I appreciate it so much! THANK YOU! ^^ As always, feedback is so appreciated! ^^ **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter 25

It is said that when a person wakes up that they experience a few moments of complete bliss and ignorance.

But it only takes a matter of seconds for all the worries of that persons waking mind to rush back.

Kurt lay in the darkness, letting his eyes adjust until he could make out Finn sleeping in the bed next to him.

He wasn't sure whether Finn was really asleep or if he was pretending, just like he himself was, but Kurt didn't want to call out and see.

His eyes were sore and damp, as if he'd fallen asleep crying and hadn't stopped.

He wasn't sure when he'd finally managed to get to sleep but he was certain he hadn't been asleep for long as it was still dark outside and the room had that unmistakable feel of night, that feeling that just by being awake you're doing something forbidden.

Usually Kurt loved the feeling, it was peaceful, it made him feel safe and it gave full permission to be lazy as the only thing to do was go back to sleep, to wake up later when it was time. Often it was a good time to think and plan the day ahead, but now Kurt didn't want to think and he had no idea what he was going to do when morning really came.

After a long while, when Kurt had decided that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, he quietly sat up and tucked his knees into his chest.

He breathed in deeply and gently cleared his throat. It was bone dry.

Looking over to Finn and deciding that the other boy was either a much deeper sleeper then he was or just a very good pretender he swung his legs over the bed. He hadn't needed the cover as the room was too hot so he just quietly eased himself off the bed and padded silently to the kitchen.

He slowly felt his way down the hall into the living room and after bumping into a few plants he managed to find his way to the kitchen.

He fumbled round the cupboards and after a long time of trying to be as quite as possible finally found a mug.

He turned on the tap and filled the mug, the sound of the water seeming twice as loud in the silent kitchen.

As he sat on the sofa and drank deeply it felt like he was replenishing his tears.

He gazed into nothingness as a feeling of despair gripped him.

"I don't know what to do"

He let the mug drop onto the ground with a thud.

"I don't know what to do!"

Kurt shuddered as he covered his face with his hands.

GGGG

He was dreaming again, the same familiar dream, the sun was shining into the windows of their new house, Kurt was singing, like he always did in the mornings, and he was smiling…

Humbert didn't want to open his eyes, he never did when he was dreaming of Kurt, he didn't want the spell to be broken.

Unwittingly his eyes fell naturally open and no matter how hard he wished it to return, the dream was over.

He looked around him and groaned when he found himself on the ground next to his door, the place where he'd finally fallen asleep.

He shifted his stiff and sore limbs and then suddenly he remembered, the sounds of Kurt crying, screaming, sobbing…

He covered his eyes with his hands, he knew what he had to do, he had to take Kurt back home, he-

Suddenly he froze; _was that?_

He shot off from the ground and followed the sound to the living room where there, there stood at his very bookcase was the boy who he thought of night and day.

Stood, one knee slightly bent, head tilted looking down at one of his very own CD's, his brown hair falling into his eyes, the sun shining on his skin… and that _voice._

Oh, he had never known beauty like this. His skin tingled with the sight.

"_Memory, all alone in the moonlight I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then, I remember the time I knew what happiness was, let the memory live again"  
><em>

Kurt's voice was a whisper, soft and angelic.

"_I don't know how to love him."_

"Oh!", Humbert exclaimed out loud and Kurt, startled by Humberts sudden presence turned round quickly and nearly dropped the CD he was holding.

Humbert froze to the spot when he saw how beautiul Kurts face was when surprised, his eyes wide and shining.

"Coach! I didn't know you were there, you scared me!"

Humbert watched in a sort of daze as Kurt hurridly attempted to put the CD back in the book shelf.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry, you can look!"

Humbert hurried over to where Kurt was standing trying to stop his voice from shaking, "Which one have you got, oh of course, The best of Musicals collection, I purchased it quite recently actually, I've suddenly discovered an interest in it- would, would you like to play a track?"

Kurt stood tentativly for a moment and then nodded his head jerkily.

"Great! Lets just-"

He took the CD from Kurts hands and walked over to an old looking music system which was both a tape and CD player combined.

"There we are"

Kurt found himself relaxing when he heard the familiar intro to 'The Music of the Night'. He let a small smile grow on his face, despite the tiredness he felt and the headache that was forming behind his eyes. For Kurt, 'The Music of the Night' felt like a lullaby and he found himself drifting to sleep where he stood.

On Humberts part he was finding it difficult to breathe: Kurt was _smiling _again!

A million different thoughts exploded in his head, maybe there was a _chance?_

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me about, about whats happened-"

Kurts face didn't change, the smile stayed but tears were welling in his eyes and a small shake of the head told Humbert that he wasn't ready to talk.

"Ok, ok. I tell you what, lets go get some breakfast, hm?"

Everything about Kurts stance reminded Humbert of a frightened animal, ready to bolt, and Humbert reminded himself to be gentle.

"What do you fancy? Toast? Or maybe eggs? How about pancakes?"

Humbert listed off the foods as he led Kurt into the kitchen.

Every touch, every brush of his hand against the boys shoulder, every time he caught a smell of his hair made him want to pinch himself to check he wasn't still indeed dreaming.

His hand lingered on Kurts shoulder as he sat him down in a chair.

He coughed as he forced himself to turn away from the boy, "Right, pancakes will be ready before you know it!"

Kurt watched as Humbert busied himself with finding various ingredients and other things required for making breakfast.

"Thank you"

A cloud of flour exploded from the bag as Humbert gripped it too hard.

"What?"

Kurt shifted a little in his seat, "Thank you, for letting us stay here, for…for everything"

Humbert felt weak, "Kurt, I told you I'd be there for you, and I meant it"

He tried not to show the emotion in his face, suddenly he remembered why he'd done all this in the first place, Kurt_ needed him._

"Why are you helping me so much? I'm so grateful, but I don't really understand"

Humbert looked up and was met with Kurts confused expression, his heart began to beat faster. "Just call me a good samiritan"

Kurt smiled, but it dropped quickly and he looked down at his hands.

Humberts heart was beating uncomfortably now, he didn't want to pick up the eggs in fear he might drop them his hands were shaking so badly.

"You've been amazing, but, I can't stay here forever, I need to- to, um-" Kurt gave a deep, shuddery breath.

"I need to go, and s-sort-"

The whisk fell into the bowl with a clatter.

"Kurt, Kurt, I havn't been a hundred percent honest with you, the reason I was at the hospital, I havn't told you the full reason, you see, your dad, your dad and I, we'd grown quite close, and when I heard about the terrible accident I went to visit him and he told me, he said, he asked me, to look after you both if he died, he told me to make sure you were safe and cared for. I didn't want to say anything cause I thought it was insensitve but Kurt, Kurt I'm moving, I'm leaving Lima and I want you to come with me!"

Kurt looked at the man in shock, "What, when?... What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know this is strange, your going through so much change, but think about it, this place is already up for sale, theres already a buyer, we could go as soon as everything is finalised, I'm quitting my job, and then, then Kurt I could _foster_ you, you and Finn and you can get away from everything, leave all this worry behind, you won't have to face any of it, you won't have to go back to that school, to those _people_, we can go wherever you want!"

Kurt didn't get a chance to respond before Finn walked into the kicten.

GGGG

When Finn woke up it didn't take him long to remember yesterdays event, what had happened and where he was.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up as all the pain that had ebbed away in sleep rushed back all at once. A new wave of tears overcame him and he suddenly found himself on the brink of a panic attack.

"_What to do, how to move him. I've been changed, yes really changed. In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else."_

He slowly pulled his head away from the toilet bowl as he heard the music.

_What the hell?_

He walked, still in the makeshift pyjamas leant by Humbert, to the living room where the music was playing.

There were the plants, the sofa, the aquarium, the hanging bird cage, but no sign of Humbert or Kurt.

He padded into the kitchen, feeling in a daze when he found them.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was sat at the kitchen table, hands gripping the seat of his chair, his shoulders raised and his eyebrows higher still.

Humbert was stood right in front of him, in the middle of what looked like a very animated discussion.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

Humbert abruptly turned away and busied himself with making the pancakes once again, but now there was a heavy handedness in his movements. He breathed deeply as he slammed the frying pan onto the oven, the breath came out his nose as a kind of loud snort.

Kurt was finding it difficult to speak. He just nodded meekly, still trying to process what he'd just been told.

"Kurt?"

"Morning Finn, sleep well? Come on, take a seat, how many pancakes do you want?"

"Actually I'd like to have a word with my brother, if that's alright with you?"

Humbert gripped the spatula harder, "Of course"

Kurt didn't resist when Finn grabbed his arm and yanked him into the living room.

Humbert glared at their retreating backs.

"Kurt, come on dude, I'm gonna get changed and then we're going home"

Kurt still had Humberts words spinning round his head, _you won't have to face any of it._

He looked around him dully, how hadn't he noticed before? The place was virtually empty apart from the odd bit of furniature and the plants…_how had he not noticed all the boxes?_

"No"

Finn threw his arms up in the air, "What?"

"No, no Finn listen, we could go, leave everything behind, he could foster us and-"

"_Excuse_ me?"

Kurt raised his voice as Finn began to pace the room in disbelief, "He can foster us! We can go anywhere!"

"OUR PARENTS HAVE JUST DIED!"

Kurt flinched and covered his ears with his hands.

"OUR PARENTS HAVE JUST DIED AND YOU, YOU WHAT? JUST WANT TO RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY WITH OUR _FOOTBALL _COACH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY? I'M LEAVING NOW, AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Kurt gripped his ears tighter, "NO NO NO! SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THEY'RE DEAD FINN, I GET IT! I GET IT! I GET IT!"

Humbert raced into the room at the sound of Kurts shouts. Seeing Kurt he ran to him, grabbed him and gripped him tight.

"I know they're dead, I just want to forget, I don't want to know, I just want to forget, please just stop it Finn!"

Humbert closed his eyes as Kurt sobbed in his arms. He knew now what he had to do, Kurt needed him, and he was never going to let him get hurt ever again.

Never.

He glared at Finn.

"I'm sorry, God Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I'm just…I'm scared!"

Humbert thought for a moment, "Finn, its ok, I understand-"

"No you don't!"

"Ok, ok, let's just calm down, Finn, come sit down"

Finn looked like the last thing he wanted to do was sit down, but one look at Kurt's sobbing frame and he found himself obeying the Coaches beckoning hand.

"Kurt, Kurt come on now, shall I tell Finn what we were just talking about?"

Kurt nodded and took a quick and embarrassed look to Finn.

Finn looked to Humbert both irritably and expectantly, "Finn, me and Burt, well we were actually quite good friends"

Finn looked to Kurt, his face unbelieving.

"When we found each other at the hospital, I'd…I'd just left Burt's room and-"

He paused for a moment for dramatic effect, "I couldn't believe it when they told me that he'd…" he looked to Kurt quickly, "…passed on, I mean I was just there, talking to him, telling him that everything was going to be ok, that he shouldn't be talking the way he was-"

"How was he talking?"

"This was my friend, hurt, in pain, just lying on that bed, nothing I could do-"

"Dude!"

Humbert froze, he slowly looked up to Finn, "_Don't_…"

He had to close his eyes for a moment to stop himself from shouting at the boy, _calm down, don't blow it_.

"He told me that…that he wanted me to make sure the two of you were safe, to look after you if he died. Finn, I'm moving house, I'm quitting my job and leaving Lima, and, well, I want you to come with me."

Finn's eyes widened and he looked to Kurt to for his reaction, the other boy just sat there, in a world of his own.

"Finn, I know that this is hard, I'm your football coach for Gods sake! But, Burt was a good friend of mine and, I made a promise to him, please, let me keep that promise."

GGGG

**A/N: I think I'm finally starting to work out everything in my head, which means the actual fostering is going to happen very soon! For me Humbert is a very mixed up character, but what's important is that he does have a slight conscience, he truly loves and cares for Kurt, but he also has a very split personality, one second he's seeing reason the next his obsessions and delusions take over and he looses all reason. That's pretty important for the rest of the story! **

**Love to all my readers!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter 26

Kurt studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His eyes slowly looked at every feature of his face, his eyebrows seemed knitted in a permanent frown, and his eyes were red and bloodshot.

It was like he was looking at a stranger.

In the corner of his eye another face joined his in the mirror.

"Kurt, dude, I don't want us to be mad at each other, can we talk?"

Both boys sat down on each of their beds and faced one another.

"Kurt, I-"

Finn couldn't finish his sentence as Kurt threw himself into the other boy's arms.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Carol, I'm sorry I've been so distant, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, come on dude, its ok, none of this is your fault" Finn said tearfully.

His throat closed as he held his step-brother in his arms.

They stayed in each others embrace for what felt like hours, Finn could swear that Kurt had fallen asleep he was so still and quite.

After the mornings talk Humbert had left the two boys to think things over, he knew this was a pivotal time and he was in a precarious position, if he really wanted Kurt he couldn't take him by force, he had to gain their trust. Well, he had to gain Finn's trust for he knew that Kurt would never come without him.

The whole day had been torture, neither boy's had spoken to him all day, and it seemed neither had spoken to each other either, until now.

Humbert had spent most of the day on his laptop, looking up fostering and how to go about it, he nearly spilt his coffee all over the keypad when he heard voices coming from the bathroom.

Now he was pressed against the wall, listening in through a gap in the door.

They had been quiet for a long time now.

Finn was about to lay Kurt down and put the blanket over him when he finally stirred and sat back on his bed.

"These past few days, well, past few weeks have been so…hard."

Finn nodded, he knew this was Kurt's time to talk, he would talk later.

"I've just been so confused, I don't know who I am anymore, I don't even know if any of this is real."

He took a deep breath.

"Coach Humbert has been the only solid thing in my life, he was there for me when the Glee club turned on me and then suddenly when I thought I was going to lose it at the hospital he was there, and now he wants to look out for us, and I want to let him. Is that stupid?"

Humbert held his breath, wanting to cough from the pressure of his beating heart.

"I don't know Kurt, I mean, I don't get it. He's just come from no where, I mean, I've got to admit I thought he was a good guy when he got rid of Karofky for you, he was like the only one…"

Humbert listened closer. He heard Finn sigh.

"The only one who helped you"

Humbert could barley stand he was shaking so badly.

Kurt looked at Finn, "He was there for me, and-"

"We weren't" Finn put his hands over his face.

"No, Finn, it's not like that, you were-"

"No we weren't Kurt! Everyone turned on you, and I should have been there, I just, I don't know!"

"Finn, its ok, you were there, you and Puck, but then-"

"Puck went AWOL"

Kurt frowned, "Yea, everyone just seemed to leave one by one, Puck, Mr. Schue…Blaine"

Finn looked at Kurt sympathetically.

"Has he contacted you at all?"

Kurt shook his head, trying not to cry for the millionth time that day. "No, he as well as everyone else has just turned their backs on me. Except you, and Coach Humbert"

Rupert smiled, feeling an incredible warmth flood through him.

Finn frowned again, "I still don't get it- I"

"He was a friend of dads, I remember him saying that dad told him to look out for us, in a way, its like with Humbert looking out for us, dad is looking out for us."

Finn looked doubtful, "But Burt never talked of him-"

"He did! I remember now, he told me to talk to Humbert, he… he told me that he'd asked Humbert to look out for me…I remember now"

Finn's eyes widened, "He did?"

Humbert nearly screamed with joy, _Burt said that? _

"Look Kurt, I'm never going to let you down again, I'm always going to be there for you, and if you trust this guy and if Burt trusted him then that's good enough for me."

Kurt smiled.

Humbert nearly wept with joy.

"But, I still don't know the guy, and I think being _fostered_ by him and moving away from Lima is a big step to make"

Humberts face dropped and he went cold inside.

"Let's just take things slowly, ok? We need to get back to school, we need to talk to everyone at Glee and tell them what's happening with us, they'll be worried sick"

Kurt wrapped his arms around his body, "I don't know if I'm ready"

"I'll do all the talking, we can't run away Kurt, we have to face up to things at some point"

Kurt looked at Finn, a feeling of admiration swelling inside him, "How can you be so strong, when did you get so…sensible"

Finn grinned sadly, "I guess things like this are there to test you, you either rise to the challenge or you let it get the better of you, you know who told me that?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Burt did, we can both do him proud Kurt, him and mom"

Humbert stood outside the door, listening to the boys talk about their parents well into the night, as he decided he'd heard enough he walked back to his room, a million thoughts swirling round his head.

He starred at the wall, a spider crawled out of a crack in the ceiling and scurried down it.

He walked up to the wall, put his forehead against it and pressed his finger over the spider and crushed it.

He knew exactly what he had to do.

GGGGG

As Finn woke up the next morning he knew what he had to do.

He had to man up, he had to be there for Kurt and he had to be sensible and think things over. He would go back to school, he would talk to Rachel and…well he hadn't really thought further then that.

_Oh jeez, I don't know if I can do this._

He walked into the living room and had to blink several times.

Humbert walked into the room holding a cup of tea, he offered it to Finn with a smile.

"Hey Finn, how did you sleep?"

Finn took the offered cup, his head darting about the now much larger looking room.

"Whereeee have all the plants gone?"

Humbert looked around himself, "Oh, yea I cleared them all out, I'm having a bit of a sale out front, ones I can't sell I'll just burn."

Finn nodded his head slowly/

"I don't really want to take them all with me when I move, I'm having a clear out of all the things I want to get rid of, and some of the plants had to go, I'm keeping my favourites of course."

Finn followed him nervously into the kitchen and watched as he took some bread from the bread bin.

"Toast?"

Finn shook his head.

"Hmn, wonder if Kurt wants some, Kurt!"

"Wait! Before Kurt gets up I need to talk to you"

Humbert turned his back as he put the bread in the toaster and smiled at the wall.

As he turned his expression changed instantly to one of understanding, "Wait, Finn, I need to talk to you too, sit down"

Finn complied.

"I think I've been taking things way too fast for the both of you, and I feel terrible. I took you away from your friends, I must have frightened you to death yesterday talking about moving and fostering! I haven't even thought it through, I didn't think that there could be other people out there who would be your guardians, and what about all the legal stuff, social services, just, I wanted to take you both away, to keep you safe! I'm afraid that's how I deal with things when things get tough, I panic, I just wanted to do what was the best for the two of you and I didn't think things through. I promised Burt I'd watch out for you, but I didn't even consider the possibility that some one else would take you, you could even go into foster care but they may not let me be the one to foster you!"

Finn on his part was shocked. He hadn't thought about any of that stuff, he hadn't even considered about being taken away into care. He suddenly felt very afraid.

"So that's why I think we should all go to McKinley's today and gather everyone up and have a big discussion and see what we should do and decide what the next plan of action is."

Finn nodded, it was all he could think of to do, he studied Humbert closely, and he came to a decision.

"Coach, I'm sorry that I yelled yesterday and got angry and stuff"

"No no, you had a right to"

"Its just, I was scarred and I didn't really know you that well, but, Kurt told me what Burt said, that he asked you to look out for us, so, I just wanted to say thanks, and we're cool and I'd really appreciate your help"

Humbert smiled, "Thank you Finn, that means _a lot_ to me. I'll make a phone call and organise a meeting"

The rest of the morning went by and Humbert felt the happiest he'd ever felt in his life.

This felt right, every time he looked at Kurt he thought he was dreaming, he couldn't let this go.

Ever.

GGGG

As they pulled up into the school car park, Humbert, Finn and Kurt all felt trepidations, but each for very different reasons.

"Right, are you both ready?"

The two boys nodded, both as unready as they could ever feel.

Walking through the school felt so strange, like everything had changed and suddenly they didn't belong there. Students starred at them as they passed, all of them aware of Burt and Carol's death.

Kurt felt his hands shaking and he moved closer to Finn. He couldn't look them in the eye.

As they walked into the meeting room Kurt found himself under four new pairs of staring eyes.

Three of them he didn't recognise. One he did.

"Kurt, Finn, do you know how worried I've been for the both of you? What were you thinking just taking off with him like that? I couldn't contact you, you just disappeared off the face of the earth!"

Sue Sylvester wasn't dressed in her usual tracksuit, instead she wore a purple suit and had a face like thunder.

Humbert placed a hand on both of the boy's shoulders, "Nice to see you Sue"

Sue glared at Humbert then looked back to the boys, "Come on, sit down, we've got a lot to talk about"

As Kurt sat down he studied the three men, he didn't like the look of any of them, one of them looked angry, one looked bored, and the other looked like he had somewhere else to be, and fast.

"It's been quite inconvenient not being able to contact the boys Mr. Humbert" said the angry looking man who glared at Humbert and then looked at Kurt with equal distain as if this whole affair was his fault.

"Well, we're here now"

Humbert started to feel nervous, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

The mans eyes hardened, "Indeed"

As everyone talked Kurt found himself growing more and more frightened and moving closer to Humbert.

He didn't understand what they were saying, he tried to answer their questions but he didn't know how and the more and more he sat there and listened the more and more he just wanted to go back with Humbert.

"The boys have no known family to speak of, no next of kin, no one to stand as legal guardian so that makes them state custody and they'll have to go into care for the time being"

"No!" Finn's stomach clenched, they were talking about them as if they weren't in the room.

"They have me!" Humbert's heart began to beat faster, he didn't like the way this was going, he felt himself start to panic.

Sue threw her hands up, "I ask again, who the heck in who are you? Look Mr, you can't just come on the scene and take two boys away who's just lost their parents, ok, it doesn't work like that!"

"What if we want to go with him!"

Kurt had stood up at this point, Humbert looked at him, his eyes wide.

Pride and desire surged through him.

"Yea, Miss Sylvester, doesn't their opinion matter at all?"

"They're not thinking straight! They haven't thought of their options!"

"Doesn't sound like they have many options as you've pretty much told them they're going into care!"

Sue felt her pulse racing, "Hudson, what about Berry, have you spoken to her? Have you spoken to any of the Glee club, are you thinking at all!"

Finn's face went red, "I-"

"What about staying with her family?"

"I suppose I could talk to her"

Kurt looked around in exasperation, "I'm not so sure about that, I've already told you, I want-"

"Porcelain, listen to me, I've got a lot on my plate right now, Figgins is no where to be seen, the schools in chaos, I've got the police and the parents on my back as well as these guys" she motioned to the three people sat by her side "and I've got to do all this as well as making sure you two are ok, I just-"

"So what, we're just an inconvenience! Well I'm sorry that we're such an annoyance to you all but we're not some dogs you've found on the street and need to take to the pound!"

Kurt turned to Humbert, "Can we go now? I've made up my mind, please don't let them take us away!"

Humbert stood up and protectively led the boys out the room, "This has been a very interesting meeting but-"

"No! I won't just let you disappear with them again! Finn, talk to Berry, please!"

"Miss Sylvester! This whole affair has been very poorly handled, I think its time we left, I'm extremely appalled. If you'll be so kind gentlemen to give me your number we'll be in touch about legal matters of fostering and guardianship?"

The bored looking man handed Humbert a card and shrugged his shoulders at the other two while proceeding to pack his suitcase.

Sue's face was pink with rage, "You can't just kidnap them Humbert!"

Humbert stopped so suddenly in his tracks that Sue ran into him, he grabbed her arm, leaned close to her ear and whispered, _"Watch me"._

He slammed the door in her outraged face and, putting his arms around the boys shoulders, walked away, distantly hearing her desperate cries, "Do something!"

"Look Miss Sylvester, the boys have no other family to speak of, our job is to-"

_That was close._ Humbert thought as he felt relief flood through him.

As Kurt walked past another group of staring students he looked up to Humbert, "That didn't go very well did it."

Humbert tried not to smile, _I think it went exceptionally well_.

"No, it didn't, I'm so angry, those people never listen, they don't care, they just- urgh! I knew this was a bad idea, I knew we should have just left and tried to avoid all this"

Finn felt a surge of guilt, "I'm sorry, this was my idea, I just thought that-"

"No, Finn, I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

He sighed and turned to face the boys, "I know how the world works, it's not fair and it's not kind, I want to do this by your terms and I want to respect your wishes, but, your going to have to trust me a little, ok?"

Finn nodded, feeling a little confused and stressed out by the meeting. He didn't think it would go that way at all.

Humbert paused and looked at Finn.

"If you want to talk to, Rachel is it? If you want to talk to her about the possibility of you both going to stay with her parents, then I'm fine with that, it looks like we'll have to do this together, those people aren't going to be much help it seems" he said quietly.

Finn smiled, "Yea, ok, that'd be good, is that ok Kurt?"

Humbert looked down at Kurt.

"I- I don't know Finn, living with Rachel, I'm not sure-"

"Look, let's go home now, and we'll have a talk and think about it and decide what to do tomorrow, no rush"

Finn nodded and noted how Kurt instantly relaxed, deep down he really wanted to talk to Rachel, but even he wasn't sure if that was exactly what was best for Kurt.

GGGG

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I thought the summer holiday would give me more time to write, not less! Thanks to everyone for the incredible reviews! I'm sorry that the story has upset some people, I'd like to promise a bit of happiness for Kurt, but, right now I'm not sure when that's going to be possible. This story is dark, be warned!**

**I wanted the 'fostering' to happen in this chapter, but I think its going to happen in the next one. The whole 'fostering' part of the story has been quite hard for me, but I'm almost there I think, trying to keep Finn trusting Humbert and also thinking about all the realities and the legal side to it, I think Finn, Kurt and Humbert are just as clueless to it all as I am! So I'm sorry if that side to the story is inaccurate! I have to make it all work for the purposes of the storyline! :) Oh, and in the Glee universe Finn and Kurt probably do have more family, but in my story they don't!**

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! I hope to update soon. **


End file.
